


Animals

by Kristaru1542



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top James Griffin (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaru1542/pseuds/Kristaru1542
Summary: Lance era un joven omega popular que asistía a la universidad como cualquier otro chico. Pero, en una fiesta, se topa con un alfa en celo; y ese no es el único problema, el alfa guarda un terrible secreto: tiene la habilidad de mutar a un animal conocido como "galra". El cual lo vuelve demasiado peligroso a la presencia de cualquiera de las tres razas.
Relationships: Acxa & Veronica (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), James Griffin & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. PREFACIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Maroon 5, chale como amo a ese grupo. Y como verán en el título, su canción titulada cómo "Animals" me inspiró para escribir un Omegaverse Klance. Y bueno... Este fue el resultado. Estaba tan poco de que se me ocurriese la trama y ya la estaba empezando a desarrollar.  
> Por lo cual, les explicaré algunas cosas claves del fanfic.  
> xxx  
> Contexto: Altea es una ciudad colosal en dónde puede encontrar las típicas interacciones entre las tres razas: alfas, betas y omegas. Era como cualquier otra ciudad, hasta que se recibió una noticia sobre apariciones de una especie desconocida conocida como "animales".  
> Aquellos "animales" en realidad eran "galras", solo que los humanos optaron llamarlos así por su inminente apariencia animal. Los galras eran fuertes por naturaleza, incluso rebasaban la fuerza bruta de un alfa promedio. No controlaban su celo y se dejaban llevar por los instintos. Eran conocido como seres letales y hostiles; a lo cual, las tres razas humanas reducen a poner algunas restricciones para estos seres. Entre ellas, estrictamente prohibido, la reproducción sexual entre "animal" y humano, atacar a un ser humano, iniciar una pelea o guerra hacia las tres razas, entre otras.  
> Fue tanto el peligro que representaban para la raza humana, que los galras decidieron vivir ocultos. Trataban desesperadamente de controlar y llevar adelante su civilización de manera pacífica sin tener secuelas en la raza humana. Pero los instintos eran más fuertes.  
> Cuando nada puede salir peor, poco a poco los instintos de los galras aumentaban; y al hacerlo, tuvimos que romper las normas que la raza humana les había otorgado. Y la reproducción sexual entre humano y galra comenzó, dando origen a los semigalras , seres humanos que, al estar en su celo o llevar a su máximo esplendor sus emociones, mutaban a una galra. Y eso son los volcanes igual de agresivos que los galras comunes, incluso más que ellos en algunos casos.  
> Los semigalras no solo se vieron perseguidos por la raza humana, sino también por los galras, ya que estas dos especies los consideraban como defectuosos e innecesarios. Por lo que tenían que vivir ocultos. Tenían algunas ventajas por encima de los galras comunes, y una de ellas era la capacidad y habilidad de controlar el celo, las emociones y la mutación. Ventajas que aportan a su ocultamiento entre la raza humana.  
> De ahí en adelante, las tres especies tratarán de evitarse la una a la otra. Evitando que se desatara entre ellos una guerra mortífera y letal.  
> Sinopsis: Lance era un joven omega que asistía a la universidad como cualquier otro chico recién ingresado. Pero, en una fiesta, se topa con un alfa en celo; y ese no es el único problema, el alfa guarda un terrible secreto: tiene la habilidad de mutar un animal conocido como "galra". El cual lo vuelve demasiado peligroso a la presencia de cualquiera de las tres razas.  
> Advertencias: Se recomienda que la gente que lea este fanfic sea mayor de 18 años. Ya que contendrá escenas explícitas, violencia, temas polémicos, gore, entre otros.  
> Por favor, se recomienda discreción. ¡ESTE FANFIC NO ES APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO!  
> POR FAVOR, LEER BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.  
> Roles  
> Alfas (α)  
> -Keith (semigalra).  
> -Shiro (semigalra).  
> -Rolo (semigalra).  
> -Allura (semigalra).  
> -Nyma (semigalra).  
> -James Griffin.  
> -Ryan Kinkade.  
> -Pidge  
> -Lotor (galra).  
> -Acxa (galra).  
> -Krolia (galra).  
> -Sendak (galra).  
> Omegas (Ω)  
> -Lanza.  
> -En un.  
> -Texas.  
> -Ezor (galra).  
> Betas (β)  
> -Romelle (semigalra).  
> -Coran (semigalra).  
> -Pedazo.  
> -Mate.  
> -Verónica.  
> -Nadia Rizavi.  
> Deltas (δ)  
> -Zethrid (galra).  
> Gammas (Γ)  
> Por el momento, son a los únicos a los que les diré sus roles.  
> xxx  
> Al parecer, eso es todo. Si tengo algo más que agregar, lo editaré.  
> Por el momento, eso es todo lo que tenía que aclarar.  
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten del fanfic.

—Ah ~.

A pesar de que las luces se encontraban apagadas, el piso ciento cincuenta y ocho del edificio era iluminado apenas por unas cuantas luces rojas y moradas de neón. La galra que se encontró adentro del piso trataba desesperadamente de complacerse sexualmente. Cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen del humano que había conocido hacía diez meses aparecía en su cabeza. Estaba en celo, y al tratarse de una alfa galra era consciente de que no podía controlar sus celos y que debería que dejar de un lado el pudor para poder acabar pronto con la tortura del periodo del celo.

—¡No pensaba que te gustaba mucho la carne putrefacta, Krolia! —Una voz a sus espaldas llamó por completo la atención de la alfa. Sabía de quién se trataba, y escucharlo, por alguna extraña razón, le cesaba sus ganas de satisfacerse.

—Y yo no sabía que te gustaba jalartela viendo a otros galras satisfacerse para cesar su celo, Sendak —atacó Krolia, divertida. Sabía que molestar a uno de los galras más mortíferos de la ciudad de Altea y del Vrepit Sa era un acto suicida, pero ella no le tomaba importancia a eso. Era fuerte, ya se había enfrentado a centenares de galras con anterioridad que había considerado mucho más fuertes que Sendak.

—Vaya, vaya. Tienes agallas, ¿eh? —Rió Sendak—. Pero al menos no planeo llevar a cabo acciones sucias, ¿verdad, Krolia? Parece que la reproducción sexual entre galra y humano ... está prohibida, ¿verdad? Creo que uno recibiría cadena perpetua por llevar a cabo aquel delito, pero ... ¿qué te parece si te rebano parte por parte mientras caer tu putrefacta sangre al suelo en lugar de entregarte a la policía? ¿No te molestaría, verdad?

Sendak avanzó veloz y decididamente hacia Krolia, acechándola desde sus espaldas. A pesar de ello, Krolia no se inmutó siquiera; la alfa no podía tomar en serio al otro alfa a sus espaldas. Incluso si este último trataba de utilizar su poderosa voz para atemorizar a la alfa de menor estatura, Krolia ni siquiera se vería afectado por ello. Porque, a pesar de su corta estatura a comparación de Sendak, era mucho más fuerte, poderosa y lideraz que él.

—¿Me lo permitirías, mi querida Krolia?

Krolia soltó una pequeña pero divertida risa. Realmente este alfa la mataba a carcajadas. Sabía que si se llegaba a dar una pelea entre ellos dos, ella se llevaría el triunfo. Le era ridículo escuchar las supuestas amenazas de Sendak cuando, en realidad, era un galra débil.

—Eres, sin duda alguna, patético —como una ráfaga, Krolia pronunció mientras rompía a toda velocidad varios cristales de la ventana que tenía frente a ella.

Aquella acción distrajo a Sendak.

Instintivamente, Sendak se apresuró a cubrirse de los cristales que podrían dejarlo en malas condiciones. Se apartó velozmente de donde estaba y evitó el cúmulo de cristales que caía sin piedad por el piso del edificio; sin percatarse de que Krolia había aprovechado el momento para huir de la escena.

—No ... Krolia —al cabo de unos segundos, Sendak se percató de la ausencia de la alfa. Su distracción había ayudado a la alfa a huir de él. Y al pensarlo, su sangre hirvió de cólera.

Había dejado ir una oportunidad para evitar un cataclismo total en la sociedad galra.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, KROLIA!

...

—No me dejaré sermonear por ustedes —la solitaria alfa contemplaba la nocturna y carmesí ciudad de Altea que se cernía frente a ella, mientras el feroz viento de la noche golpeaba con fuerza su rostro—. Las reglas están para romperse. Voy a cambiar a la sociedad por completo de una vez por todas.

La alfa, harta de contemplar la ciudad atestada de ignorantes individuos, brincó del edificio para huir del sitio. Caer de tal altura no era una dificultad para ella, sabía ingeniárselas.

Era una alfa galra enamorada de un omega humano, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y ARRANCAMOS!  
> Este fanfic Klance Omegaverse se viene con todo. Trama oscura y temas controversiales. Bueno, espero y al menos logre mi objetivo de retractar esto a la perfección.  
> ¡Le agradezco a todo aquel que se esté dando la oportunidad de leer este fanfic! ¡Gracias!  
> Sin más, los veo en el capítulo uno.  
> —𝓚𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓾


	2. 1- Lance, el omega estrella.

Era otro día en la ciudad Altea. La cálida brisa de la hora matutina iluminaba las enérgicas calles que formaban a la ciudad. Las hojas de los árboles caían con suavidad sobre el cemento de las banquetas, mientras que varias personas se saludaban entre sí, alegres de que se diera inicio a un nuevo día.

El colegio Arusia no era la excepción, la mañana del día viernes alegraba y animaba el ambiente estudiantil. Era hora del almuerzo y todos corrían con entusiasmo hacia la cafetería a comer una gran cantidad de comida y engordar hasta que no hubiera un mañana.

Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, su alegría había disminuido mucho. No hacía mucho que los estudiantes se encontraban enterados del asesinato de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes a manos de un animal. Algunos temblaron con el pensamiento de que tarde o temprano podría pasarles lo mismo; y otros estallaban de ira al no haber hecho nada para salvar a ese grupo de chicos. Estaban hartos de vivir de aquel modo, de ser las víctimas de los animales sólo por el simple hecho de que no podía controlar sus instintos salvajes y sus periodos de celo. Buscaban desesperadamente la forma de vengar la muerte de esos chicos, aún si eso les costaba la vida.

—¿Si se enteraron, verdad? —Susurraba una chica en la fila de cafetería, tenía tan sólo cinco minutos que se había enterado de la lamentable noticia.

—¿Eran cuatro chicas y dos chicos, cierto? ¡Que horror! —Susurró otra chica, la cual se unió a la discusión.

—Se dice que el animal estaba en periodo de celo, es sorprendente lo salvajes que pueden ser en sus periodos de celo —susurró en una mesa un joven chico que tomaba una botella de agua potable y fría.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no pudieron ver a un animal? Con ese tremendo tamaño que se cargan ... —susurraron en otra mesa, llenos de furia.

—Deberían encontrar a ese animal y matarlo ... —esta vez susurró una chica, quien no se encontró nada contenta al saber que la mayoría de las víctimas del ataque se había tratado de chicas.

Hunk, quien podía escuchar las pláticas por todos los lados de la cafetería, trataba desesperadamente de apaciguar el ruido de estas tapándose los oídos. Ya no quería escuchar más de ese incidente, no soportaba oír de los animales ni un segundo más. Y mucho menos del asesinato.

—¡Que se callen de una vez, por favor! —Suplicaba Hunk.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que se callen si ya van tres ataques a la semana a estudiantes ?! —Exclamó Pidge, disgustada por un jugo que había probado unos segundos previos—. ¡Y esta vez los atacó y asesinó un animal! ¡Un animal! Deberías estar angustiado por tu seguridad, amigo ...

—¡Lo único de lo que quiero angustiarme es de no comer! ¡Dios! ¿Qué les cuesta dejar de lado las malas noticias y comer como si nada pasara aquí?

No podemos seguir ignorando lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, Hunk —esta vez tomó la palabra Lance, quien se fue a la izquierda de Hunk, comiendo un sándwich de atún.

—¡El chico maravilla ha hablado! —Aclamó la joven, levantándose del asiento para ir a tirar el jugo de soya que le había disgustado mucho.

Lance, el omega estrella. Podría ser un omega, pero poseía una fuerte personalidad. Era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y uno de los más apuestos también. Era el favorito de las chicas y el más envidiado entre los chicos del colegio. A pesar de su condición como omega, Lance tenía un buen estado físico y llegaba a sorrender a muchos por su actitud coqueta y apasionada a lo desconocido. Si alguno de los estudiantes tenía un problema y quería recurrir a alguien para que lo ayudara a resolverlo, ese era Lance. Quien, a pesar de sus rebelde y arrogante personalidad en algunas ocasiones, era una persona muy amable, carismática y dulce. Eso se debía a sus instintos omegas, quienes buscaban desesperadamente acudir a la ayuda de otros sin importar el costo.

—Gracias, Pidge —exclamó Lance, sin entusiasmo. Se verá un poco decaído por la reciente noticia del asesinato de los jóvenes. Era la novena vez que escuchaba sobre un ataque animal en la ciudad—. Como mar, Hunk. El ataque y asesinato de gente a manos de animales ha incrementado mucho en los últimos meses. Es obvio que la gente se va a preocupar y va hablar de eso, es inevitable.

—¡¿Pero entonces por qué el gobierno no hace nada para evitarlo ?! ¡Rompieron varias reglas que les otorgaron hace años! ¡Deberían ponerles un alto! —Protestaba Hunk, harto de que los animales hicieran de las suyas por toda la ciudad de Altea.

—Al gobierno le importa una reverenda mierda lo que sucede con los animales —Pidge regresó a su asiento, aún con una mueca de desagrado debido al jugo de soya—. No van a hacer nada para solucionarlo.

—Es por eso que debemos hacer algo al respecto —Lance terminó su sándwich de atún y se levantó de su asiento, listo para retirarse de cafetería—. La fiesta escolar es mañana, no podemos dejar que el miedo nos gobierne y nos arruine la diversión. Hay que estar unidos para mantenernos fuertes contra el enemigo. Hay que repetirnos constantemente que no hay que temer. Juntos somos más, ¿no?

Pidge se sentó motivada por aquellas palabras, al menos un poco. En cambio, Hunk se sorprendió.

—¡¿La fiesta? Después de lo que pasó con esos chicos, ¡¿aún tienes planeado continuar con la fiesta ?! ¡¿Estás demente ?! —Hunk jaló con fuerza sus greñas, desesperadamente. Comenzaba a sentirse inseguro; y debido a eso, sus ganas de asistir a la fiesta escolar disminuyeron.

—Ya tenemos casi todo, Hunk. No podemos anularla a estas alturas —Lance comenzó a guardar algunas de las cosas que había sacado de su mochila para ir a control escolar y ver lo que hacía falta para la fiesta—. Sólo hacen falta como tres o cuatro cosas. Es fundamental para la unión y la amistad entre los alumnos de la escuela.

—¿Una fiesta, eh? —Cuestionó Pidge, sarcástica.

Lance rodó sus ojos ante tal comentario de la pequeña alfa y procedió a despedirse de sus amigos para ir a ver lo que faltaba para la fiesta; mas al dar media vuelta para retirarse, tres chicas le obstruyeron el paso.

—Lance, ¡hola! —Saludó una con entusiasmo, mientras que el dúo restante de chicas reía lo más bajo posible—. Estamos un poco aterradas por lo del asesinato, y veo que aún tienen planeado llevar a cabo la fiesta. Pero ... ¿Qué pasaría si ...? Bueno ... Si los animales ...

—No te preocupes, Sam —pronunció Lance, seguro de sus palabras—. La escuela se ha decidido en aumentar la seguridad para el día de mañana, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Además, estaré al pendiente de todo el alumnado. Tranquilas.

Las alumnas, tras aquellas sencillas palabras que en el fondo ofrecían mucha seguridad, las tranquilizó por completo. Una de ellas soltó el aire y dos de ellas intercambiaron miradas. Lance siempre se sintió bien cuando consolaba a los demás, algo de lo que su omega interior siempre se sintió orgulloso.

—¿Usted tiene miedo, Lance? —Preguntó Sam, cosa que dejó unos cuantos segundos a Lance pensando en su respuesta.

—Bueno, yo ... claro que no. No hay de que temer, deben confiar en que la escuela los mantendrá seguros —contestó, un poco inseguro de su respuesta.

Sam lo miró dudosamente, mientras que las dos chicas restantes sonreían y se sonrojaban mientras veían a Lance contestar con inseguridad. El trío de chicas le deseó a Lance un buen día y se retiró de la cafetería susurrando entre ellas lo entusiasmadas que estaban para la fiesta del día siguiente y de lo apuesto que era el omega.

Lance estaba apunto de seguir su camino a control escolar, pero las palabras de la pequeña alfa a sus espaldas lo detuvieron por unos momentos:

—Mientes ofertas—. Tienes miedo, ¿por qué no lo admite?

Lance se detuvo un tiempo a pensarlo; mas, a pesar de que Pidge fuera una de sus mejores amigas, estaba en contra de mostrar su debilidad frente a otros chicos. En especial si se trataba de alfa y de sus amigos más cercanos, como Pidge y Hunk.

—¿Por qué he de preocupar a los demás? —Contestó sin más.

. . .

Las malas noticias de aquella mañana eran camufladas por el sublime ambiente del lugar. El sol iluminaba la copa de los árboles, haciendo que el verde de estos se notara más de lo normal. Algunos rayos de sol traspasaban las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, dando una imagen espectacular al patio de la escuela.

Lance caminaba hacia control escolar para revisar qué era lo que hacía falta para la fiesta del día siguiente. Llegando al lugar, habló con el coordinador y anotó en una pequeña lista las bebidas y el resto de la decoración del salón en donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo.

—¿Es lo único que falta? —Preguntó, mientras doblaba la pequeña hoja de papel y la guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—En efecto —asintió el coordinador mientras ordenaba un par de papeles, cuidadosamente—. Cuento contigo para conseguirlo, McClain.

—No dude de mí. Le aseguro que mañana a primera hora tendremos lo que nos hace falta oferta sin más.

El omega se levantó de la silla en la que previamente lo había invitado el coordinador a sentarse, mas fue detenido por el hombre mayor.

—¡Oh, McClain! Otra cosa, invita a los profesores que hacen falta, por favor.

—¡Cuente conmigo! —Contestó Lance, poniendo su pulgar en alto.

Después de salir de control escolar, caminó hacia la biblioteca de la escuela para recoger un libro de física que necesita para realizar un proyecto que su profesor de física les otorgó. En su camino, varias alfas lo miraban al pasar. Más que sentirse acosado, era algo a lo que Lance estaba totalmente acostumbrado. El ser observado por varias alfas, betas y omegas; al igual que personas del mismo sexo. Sabía que aquellas miradas significaban varias cosas distintas, desde atracción hasta envidia. Su fuerte carácter y su independencia como omega era algo que, aparentemente, envidiaban de él. Y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de eso.

Además de analizar las miradas, analizaba a las personas que estaban detrás de estas. Desde su estatura, sus características y sus acciones. Varias de las personas que lo envidiaban se trataban de alfas dominantes, los cuales se metían en constantes problemas por dejarse llevar por sus temperamentos e instintos de alfa. Lance los odiaba con todo su ser, mas lo aparentaba y mostraba otro lado de su cara cuando se encontró con ese tipo de personas para evitar problemas.

Sabía también de la vida de varias chicas que estaban constantemente detrás de suyo. Al igual que de los chicos que lo admiraban por su esencial personalidad. Pero, había un alfa en particular que le causaba risa al omega estrella. Se trataba de un pequeño alfa de nombre Keith Kogane.

Al entrar a biblioteca, lo encontró pidiendo el mismo libro de física que él buscaba para su proyecto. A diferencia de él, el pequeño alfa había pedido dos libros de más de la misma materia; se trataba de un alfa de buenas calificaciones, era de esperarse para Lance que pidiera más libros de lo otorgado por el profesor. Lance se acercó a la izquierda del alfa, viéndolo simpáticamente. Su situación con Keith era un tanto graciosa, las pocas veces en las que se encontraron con él se burlaba un poco de su estatura y su físico. Bueno, sólo lo había hecho dos veces; y después de haberlo hecho, se detuvo por completo. Era un alfa pacífico, en la mayoría de las veces. Cuando se presentaban los casos, Keith podía sacar lo peor de él; había veces en las que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, mas mantenía la paciencia para tener bajo control these. En carácter, Keith llegaba a parecer un alfa, pero en físico era más apegado al de un omega. Era delgado, pero estaba en forma; Lance era más alto que él, e incluso el omega estrella podía jurar que Keith había obtenido los resultados de alguien más. Y que en realidad se trataba de un omega impulsivo, y no de un alfa cegado por los instintos que tratara con desesperación de controlarlos.

Lance sonrió pícaramente al guiar su vista hacia su compañero. Keith pudo sentirla quemándole el lado izquierdo del rostro. No soportaba cuando el omega estrella se le quedaba viendo por algún tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha estado, Kogane? —Saludó primero Lance, pícaramente—. ¿Cómo ha estado el omega más impulsivo de todos?

—Basta ya, Lance oferta Keith, un poco enfadado—. Ya te lo dije: soy un alfa, no un omega.

—Lo dudo —Lance desvió su vista hacia la bibliotecaria y le pidió el libro de física que tanto necesita. Después de hacerlo, retomó su plática con Keith—. Eres muy pequeño y delgado para ser un alfa, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Hay algo de malo en que sea así? —Keith le regaló una fría mirada a Lance; cosa que hizo que, muy en el fondo, Lance sintiera escalofríos.

—Pues ... casi todos los alfas que conozco son más altos y fuertes. Y bueno ... tú eres la excepción —aseguró el omega, viendo a Keith de pies a cabeza.

Keith rodó los ojos. Hacía todo lo posible para no ponerse agresivo con el omega. Sabía las consecuencias de sus impulsos, o al menos las podía imaginar. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

—Por favor, McClain. Deja de molestarme por mi complexión y mi estatura. Ahora dime, ¡¿a qué demonios vienes a la biblioteca ?!

—¿No oíste, cabeza hueca? Vine por el mismo libro de física que tú. Y necesito apresurarme, hoy necesito apurarme en clases para ir por lo que hace falta para la fiesta.

Keith alzó una ceja ante la última palabra. Había olvidado la fiesta por completo. La noticia del asesinato de los jóvenes estudiantes lo dejó confundido y temeroso. Tenía sus razones, pero siempre las mantendría ocultas. Y al escuchar la palabra "fiesta", Keith no pudo evitar pensar que era una pésima idea llevarla a cabo después de lo sucedido esa mañana.

—¿Aún será la fiesta? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Claro, Mullet —replicó el cubano—. No puedo anularla ahora, ya tenemos casi todo. Sería un desperdicio de dinero.

—Pudieron haber movido la fiesta para otro día en donde todo esté más tranquilo, ¿no crees? —Cuestionó el alfa.

—Se nos complicaría un poco, Mullet. Entiende —el omega buscó explicaciones—. Además, no sabemos qué actividades tendremos las próximas semanas. Es mejor hacerla mañana. Al fin y al cabo, habrá mucha seguridad.

—Lance —sin estar aún convencido del todo por las palabras del omega, Keith comenzó a hacerlo dudar—. ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa que asesinar a alguien en el camino hacia el salón de fiestas? ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo ?!

Lance tragó en seco. Otra vez la misma pregunta resonaba en su oído. ¿Es que acaso podría ver su miedo y olerlo a kilómetros? Lo peor del asunto, era que solamente dos alfas le he hecho la misma pregunta.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué he de tenerlo? —Mintió de nuevo, mientras recibía el libro de física y agradecía a la bibliotecaria.

—Lance, puedo oler tu miedo a kilómetros. No mientas.

Lance se quedó estético. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el olfato de Keith. Siempre lo había creído un omega que fingía ser un alfa para no demostrar debilidad ante otros. Pero, ¿y si en realidad se trataba de un alfa? Lance comenzó a rememorar que nunca había visto a un omega con un olfato súper desarrollado, sino a alfas solamente. Y el simple hecho de pensar que los alfas pudo descubrir sus puntos débiles debido a lo sucedido esa mañana, lo asustaba aún más. No quería que tomaran sus debilidades en su contra, haría lo posible con que no fuera así. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que podía fallar su cometido de evitar verse débil frente a otros, lo ponía el triple de peor.

Él no quería ser un omega débil.

—Basta, Keith —contestó, cortante—. Que te valga una reverenda mierda si me siento aterrado o no. No quiero que pienses en mí como en un omega débil. No soy como ese tipo de omegas, punto. Así que espero y no andes difundiendo que tengo miedo.

—L-Lance —Keith, sorprendido por la fría y cortante respuesta de su compañero, trató de tranquilizar al omega ubicado a su izquierda—, mi intención no es decirte que eres débil y difundirlo por toda la escuela para que sientan lástima por ti, se sientan decepcionados de ti o se burlen de ti. Lo digo porque sentir miedo no es nada malo; al fin y al cabo, todos somos seres humanos ...

—¡Basta, Keith! —El omega gritó más fuerte esa vez, incluso había llamado la atención del resto de los presentes.

Keith se sorprendió ante tal reacción, cosa que lo obligó a mostrar instintivamente su lugar como alfa dominante. Pero hizo hasta lo imposible para no hacerlo, para evitar que su voz saliera a flote y dejara en claro que él era el que mandaba ahí. Cuando, en realidad, era Lance quien mandaba en aquel lugar. No estaba en su derecho de usar su voz en el omega estrella de la escuela, eso sólo lo metería en problemas.

—¡Shh! —La bibliotecaria no pudo evitar callar al omega, al fin y al cabo era un lugar en donde debía estar en constante silencio. Se entendía.

—Lo siento ... —se disculpó el omega, sin desviar su cólera mirada del alfa.

—Lance —articuló Keith, con dificultad—, y-yo ...

-¡Lanza! —Un grupo de chicas a las espaldas del omega llegó sorpresivamente al lugar. Rodearon a Lance como si se tratara del prodigio más valioso del universo—. Lance, ¿cómo será lo de la fiesta?

—Eh, bueno ... —Lance quería contestar a la pregunta de la chica; pero, sin saber el motivo, volteó a ver a Keith. Quería, indirectamente, decirle a la chica que en ese preciso momento se encuentran hablando con el pequeño alfa y que prefería que los dejara a solas para seguir con su plática. O, más bien, discusión.

Pero al final, Keith fue el que decidió retirarse del lugar.

—Bueno ... Parece que estás ocupado ocupado, mientras agarraba los libros restantes y caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca—. Con permiso.

Lance lo vio salir un poco decaído de la biblioteca, cosa que muy en el fondo lo hacía sentir mal del haberle gritado. No había sido su intención, pero no quería que lo vieran como a una persona débil. Siempre había demostrado un carácter fuerte e independiente, no quería que eso se deshiciera por completo. Pero eso no era justificación alguna por haberle gritado a Keith.

-¿Lanza? —Una de las chicas se percató de que el omega estrella había guiado toda su atención hacia la salida de la biblioteca, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

Lance se percató de ello, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y dirigió toda su atención a las chicas.

—Bueno, déjame te explico cómo estará el asunto de mañana ...

. . .

Tras finalizar las clases, Lance salió de su salón como todo un bólido a repartir los boletos de la entrada del salón para los profesores que le hacían falta. Entre ellos su profesora de artes plásticas y su profesor de álgebra.

Después de unos cuantos boletos repartidos, llegó hasta el salón de su profesor preferido: Shirogane Takashi, su profesor de Lengua Española. Lance llegó a su salón con entusiasmo para entregar el boleto de entrada. Al ver que la puerta de este se cerró, tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

—Adelante —recibió como respuesta, a lo cual accedió a ingresar al salón de su profesor. Shiro se impresionó al verlo entrar tan jovial—. ¡Oh, Lance! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lance caminó hacia su profesor hasta quedar a una distancia cercana y le entregó el boleto.

—Es para la fiesta de mañana, para que pueda acercarse a ofrecer el omega ,ndo el boleto hacia Shiro.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Lance! —Shiro alargó el brazo y tomó con cuidado el boleto que el omega le estaba ofreciendo—. Con gusto iré ese día.

Tras aquello, Lance sintió otro nudo en la garganta. Sabía que el profesor Shirogane era un alfa, pero no sonaba descontento por la idea de que la fiesta no hubiera sido cancelada o movida hacia otro día a comparación de Hunk y Keith. Y a diferencia de los dos pequeños alfas, Shiro no parecía tener el interés de preguntarle a Lance si se sintió aterrado por el incidente de aquella mañana.

Así que Lance decidió invertir los papeles.

—Profesor Shiro —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso en el acto.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede, Lance? —Shiro puso toda su atención en el omega estrella.

—¿No tiene miedo por lo que sucedió esta mañana? Bueno, por lo del asesinato y eso ... —Lance jugaba inquietamente con sus manos para calmar sus nervios, pero había fallado en aparentarlo. Cosa de lo cual se lamentó mucho.

Shiro acomodó las gafas que tenía en el puente de su nariz y contestó:

—Claro que si, Lance. Es obvio que te sientas asustado por lo que sucedió esta mañana. Y está bien, no hay de qué sentirse mal o indefenso. Sentir miedo es parte de la naturaleza humana, el miedo nos mantiene alerta. Así que, si tienes miedo, ten en cuenta de que no eres el único. Y si te sientes solo al estar expuesto a un ataque animal, sólo recuerda que juntos somos más. ¿De acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras calmaron más de lo que debían al omega estrella. Lance asintió, seguro de que las cosas estarían mejor para el siguiente día.

—Gracias por las palabras, profesor —agradeció con sinceridad.

—Lo que sea por hacer sentir bien a alguno de mis alumnos —afirmó Shiro, regresando a su escritorio para acomodar los materiales que tenían esparcidos en este—. Si necesitas que te ayude en algo, no dudes en decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, profesor. Lo veo en la fiesta —se despidió el cubano, dando media vuelta para retirarse del salón de Shiro.

Ya estaba afuera, comenzó a repetir las palabras de Shiro constantemente en su cabeza. No había nada de malo en sentir miedo del asunto, pero aún así debía mantener la calma ante el alumnado. Pero en esos instantes, se sintió mejor que antes. Pero, una pequeña parte de él se odiaba a sí mismo; ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado las palabras de Shiro y no las de Keith? El pequeño alfa trataba de tranquilizarlo y él solamente se limitó a gritarle. El omega comenzó a lamentarse de su forma de actuar frente a Keith, él no solía ser así con la gente. Pero cuando se trataba de llamarlo "débil", Lance no se andaba con rodeos. A pesar de ello, más tarde, Lance se disculparía con Keith por su forma de actuar frente a él. No había sido su intención gritarle y mucho menos rechazar su ayuda.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

. . .

—Acompáñame, Holt —suplicó mientras sostenía el celular en su oído—. Hunk no va a querer salir de casa por lo ocurrido esta mañana. Necesito que me acompañes, por favor.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué estás tan insistente de que te acompañe a comprar lo que hace falta ?! —Pidge se sintió exhausta, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era salir de su hogar.

—Así terminaré más rápido y ya no tendré que estar mañana con la desesperación de que me hace falta algo —aclaró el omega, mientras se colocaba una ligera chamarra azul para salir por lo que hacía falta—. Por favor, Katie.

—No me llames así —contestó furiosa la alfa. Más, después de un rato, la pensó dos veces y se decidió por su respuesta—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Voy ... Sólo si me compras algo.

—¡Es un trato!

Pidge colgó la llamada y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa adecuada para salir de compras. Esperaba y todo fuera rápido, ya que quería quedarse en cama por un largo tiempo esa tarde. Se colocó un suéter blanco y verde encima, unos tenis blancos y un short de mezclilla color durazno claro y salió de su casa en dirección hacia el supermercado más cercano de la casa de Lance. Ambos vivían a diez minutos del supermercado, por lo cual no había problema alguno en reunirse en aquel lugar.

Al llegar, pudo observar a Lance en la entrada con su celular al aire. Cuando el omega vio a Pidge, bajo inmediatamente su celular y se acercó hacia ella; Pidge pudo deducir que Lance la iba a volver a llamar. Cuando Pidge y Lance estuvieron cerca, Lance sonrió pícaramente.

—Gracias expresadas, coquetamente.

—Si, si —espetó Pidge, sin ganas—. Ahora a lo que vinimos, por favor. Que me quiero ir a mi casa. ¡Y no olvides comprarme algo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmate original, agitando suavemente los brazos para calmar a la pequeña alfa.

Ambos chicos entraron al supermercado. Lance sacó la lista de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar. Ni siquiera pudo recordar cuántos refrescos había tomado para llevárselos consigo —y eso que más tarde pasaría a comprar otros diez más, por si el asunto lo requería—. Compró lo necesario para la decoración con ayuda de Pidge, quien le dio muy buenas recomendaciones que dejaron a Lance boquiabierto. Había elegido a la persona perfecta como acompañante. Al cabo de unas horas, ya tenían todo lo sobrante de la fiesta. Lance le recomendó a Pidge que era mejor dejar las cosas de una vez en el salón de fiestas para que al día siguiente sólo se dedicaran a decorar ya acomodar las cosas. Como era de esperarse, Pidge se negó a acompañarlo; pero Lance no puso pretexto alguno ante la decisión de la alfa, comprendía el porqué de su cansancio.

Lance le compró a Pidge un extraño videojuego que, aparentemente, traía como loca a la alfa. No entendía el porqué la emoción de la alfa por ese extraño videojuego, pero al menos había cumplido con su parte del trato. Caminaron juntos hacia las cajas y se formaron para esperar su turno. Mientras, Lance veía la variedad de dulces que había en la caja. Tenía planeado comprarse uno, pero al final se rehusó.

—¡Oh, ya quiero jugar esto! ¡Gracias amigo! —Pidge veía su videojuego como el prodigio más espectacular del mundo, sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas estaban sumamente dilatadas.

—Sólo cumplo con mi parte, exigente —Lance arrugó su rostro, mientras veía extrañamente a la alfa a su lado. A pesar de que la veía como a una nerd que, en ocasiones, llegaba a actuar de manera extraña, siempre vería por la alfa como si de su hermana menor se tratase. Y al verla tan feliz con el videojuego en sus manos, lo hizo sentir más que alegre y satisfecho con la acción que había empleado.

—¡Oye, suficiente! —Un grito frente a Lance lo desvío de sus pensamientos: un furioso alfa protestaba con el cajero, mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa con fuerza—. ¡Sigue llamándome de esa forma y te parto la maldita cara, maldito bastardo!

—¡Suéltame, maldito! —Protestó el cajero, quien se trataba de un joven beta.

—¡Cierra tu desgraciada boca, asqueroso beta de mierda! —El alfa apretó más los puños, apretando más la camisa del indefenso beta.

—¡Que me sueltes! —El beta se retorcía con desesperación, buscando la manera de zafarse del brusco agarre del alfa, el cual comenzaba a desprender feromonas.

Feromonas que hacían perder el control total de Pidge.

—¡Oye, tú! —Pidge llamó la atención del alfa que agredía sin misericordia al beta de la caja—. ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, idiota!

—¡Deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos, pequeña alfa insolente! —El furioso alfa soltó con brusquedad al beta y se aproximó a paso pesado hacia Pidge.

—Deja en paz al beta, maldito impulsivo. Ya tenemos suficiente con los animales —Pidge comenzó a sacar su instinto alfa a la luz, incluso Lance podía sentir la tensión entre los dos alfas.

—¡Ja! ¿Con qué maldito derecho puedes decirme que me detenga, alfa entrometida? —Rio el alfa, viendo de pies a cabeza a la alfa que le hacía frente—. Eres patética. A diferencia de mí, no vales nada. ¡Nada!

—¡Que dejes en paz al maldito beta y que te largues de aquí, bastardo! —Pidge usó su voz para atemorizar al alfa, algo que había logrado; pero no con éxito.

Lance se acercó hacia Pidge para tranquilizarla. No quería que su amiga se enfrentara a un alfa más grande en comparación a ella; y menos en un lugar público, en donde las consecuencias podrían ser severas para ambos. El omega tocó el hombro de su amiga y lo sobó con suavidad con el objetivo de tranquilizarla.

—Calma, Pidge. Déjalo —suplicó Lance, tratando de evitar que el conflicto se hiciera aún más grande.

Pidge ni siquiera se inmutó, se quedó de pie frente al alfa; a la defensiva, lista para atacar si el asunto lo requería. Quería dejar muy en claro su lugar como alfa dominante frente al alfa que trataba de enfrentarla. Por el contrario, después de quedarse helado por la voz de la alfa, el otro alfa rio como si no hubiera un mañana; y cuando se calmó por completo, habló:

—La que se largará de aquí serás tú, maldita perra entrometida —su voz, el alfa había utilizado su voz en contra de Pidge.

Y al hacerlo, la alfa no tardó ni un segundo en caer en total sumisión por el alfa mayor. Y Lance enloqueció.

—¡Pidge! —El omega estrella podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer sin piedad sobre su rostro. Pero algo en su interior lo hizo enloquecer. Y perdió los estribos—. ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves, desgraciado?!

Lance no lo dudó ni un segundo, atacó con todo lo que tenía al alfa que se cernía frente a él. Estaba enfadado, molesto; incluso podría haber jurado que estallaría en mil pedazos debido a la ira que surgía desde su interior. No le importaba ser un omega, siempre sacaría la cara por sus amigos. Siempre.

El alfa, sorprendido de las palabras inesperadas de Lance, identificó el dulce aroma que el cubano poseía. El alfa no tardó ni un segundo en llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de un omega. Y supo que sería más fácil ponerlo bajo sumisión, incluso podría llevar las cosas aún más lejos.

—¡Ja! —Rio—. ¡¿Un omega ?! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejar que te coja hasta dejarte lisiado para que me retracte de utilizar la voz en tu pequeña amiga? ¡Dios, son sólo más que putas!

El alfa reía sin parar. Al ver que un insignificante omega le estaba haciendo frente, no pudo evitar burlarse al respecto y en hablar mal de él.

Pero Lance no se dejaba humillar por nadie.

No espero ni un segundo más. Lance se abalanzó sin piedad sobre el alfa y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared más cercana a ambos. El alfa hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la pared chocar contra su espalda con brusquedad. Lance lo sujetó con firmeza de su camisa y le ofreció una mirada fría y llena de ira.

—¡Vuelve a meterte con mi amiga y te las verás conmigo! —Amenazó, tratando de no verse tan salvaje frente al resto de las personas que los rodeaban; las cuales veían con atención la discusión frente a ellos.

—¡Te ordeno que me sueltes, maldito hijo de perra! —El alfa, como último método de escape, utilizó su voz contra Lance. Pero algo lo dejó boquiabierto: la voz no había surgido efecto.

Lance no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. La voz de los alfas, por alguna extraña razón, nunca había hecho efecto en él. Nunca.

—Vamos, utiliza de nuevo tu voz para someterme —rio, triunfante.

Un silencio se alzó entre ambos. El alfa estaba atemorizado por lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Y Lance, a comparación del alfa, sabía que el triunfo era suyo. En ese momento, él tenía la ventaja.

—¡Serás hijo de ...! —El alfa alzó su puño para golpear al omega, pero un policía lo detuvo de golpe.

—¡Oye, suficiente! —Interrumpió, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos—. ¡¿Qué sucede aquí ?!

Más que poner atención a la reciente arribada del policía, Lance guió velozmente su mirada hacia Pidge para comprobar su estado. Ella se encontró de rodillas, mas veía la escena frente a ella con suma atención y sorpresa. Cuando ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas, Lance le sonrió a la pequeña alfa para tranquilizarla por lo ocurrido.

—¡Este omega y esa alfa de ahí me amenazaron, oficial! —Se apresuró a mentir el alfa, quien dijo al dúo de amigos para que el policía pudiera observar a los supuestos responsables de la pelea.

—¿Eso es cierto, chico? —El policía dirigió su atención hacia Lance, quien mantenía una mirada pacífica y seria.

—Está en lo incorrecto, oficial —comenzó a hablar Lance—. El alfa frente a usted atacó al beta de la caja del supermercado. Mi amiga trató de defender al beta, pero el alfa utilizó su voz contra ella.

El policía se sorprendió ante lo último comentado. Rápidamente, desvió su vista hacia el alfa, más serio de lo que anteriormente estaba.

—¿Lo que dice es verdad? —Preguntó, secamente.

—¡Claro que no! —Mintió de inmediato, tratando de buscar los medios de quedar como la víctima de la pelea.

Pero de lo que no se percató, fue de que las personas que veían todo con suma atención comenzó a acercarse a la escena. Cada una de ellas lo miraba de manera asesina, amenazante; y Lance pudo percatarse de ello.

—Miente, oficial —un anciano se acercó a la escena, dando su punto de vista del asunto—. El alfa fue el que comenzó con la agresión.

—¡El anciano tiene razón! —Concordó una mujer, quien también se acercó a la escena.

—¡El alfa inicio!

—¡La alfa y el omega son inocentes!

Pronto la escena se fue colmando de gente que estaba de lado de Lance y Pidge, lo cual hizo sentir seguro al omega. Anteriormente, el omega estaba muy por debajo del alfa y este último tenía más prioridades que los omegas en tiempos pasados. Pero, después de los primeros indicios de los animales, las tres razas se unieron más y pronto la jerarquía entre alfa, beta y omega comenzaba a quedarse en el olvido. Pronto, las tres razas tuvieron los mismos derechos y privilegios. Y el beta y el omega comenzaron a ser aceptados de mejor manera en la sociedad humana. No obstante, al cabo de unos años el omega pasó a convertirse en la cúspide de la sociedad actual; convirtiéndose, así, en la casta más importante de todas.

—Parece que tendrá que acompañarme, señor —el oficial, al recibir una innumerable cantidad de testigos que afirmaban que el alfa había sido el responsable de iniciar la pelea, no dudo ni un momento en escoltar al alfa y en llevárselo del lugar.

—¡Suéltenme, no pueden hacerme esto! —Protestó el alfa, mas ya no había remedio alguno para que saliera de eso inocentemente.

Pronto, la gente acudió a la ayuda de Lance y Pidge. El beta que anteriormente había sido atacado por el alfa, atendió al dúo de amigos lo más amable posible. Pidge no dejaba de abrazar el brazo de Lance, se aferró a este hasta que estaba fuera del supermercado. Lance le sobaba dulcemente su espalda para tranquilizarla por lo ocurrido. Cuando la alfa comenzaba a sentirse tranquila, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Cómo es posible que no quedes bajo sumisión ante un alfa que use su voz en ti?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —rio Lance, suavemente—. Pero ya no importa, Pidgeon. Necesito ir a dejar esto al salón para que mañana solamente me dedique a la decoración. Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

—No —Pidge se aferró más al brazo de Lance y hundió su rostro en este, retratando en Lance una figura materna—. Te acompaño.

Lance no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver aquella faceta de su amiga. Sobó con suavidad la cabeza de Pidge, rememorando la escena en la que esta se arrodilló ante el alfa al quedar totalmente bajo sumisión. Sentía una extraña sensación al recordar aquello. No había disfrutado ver eso, y mucho menos había dejado pasar aquello por alto. Y más cuando el alfa habló mal de él. Eso jamás se lo permitiría a alguien. Por eso odiaba a los alfas; y no quería imaginarse a los alfas animales, los cuales no podían controlar sus instintos salvajes.

Abrazó a su amiga durante todo el trayecto al salón de fiestas. No permitiría que alguien, en especial un alfa, tocara a alguno de sus amigos sin que estos dieran su respectiva autorización. Y mucho menos permitiría que un alfa le faltara al respeto, tratara de hacerlo sumiso, de hacerlo sentir menos o de tratar de dominarlo. Durante toda su vida como adolescente, había evitado a toda costa el tener un lazo con un alfa que lo condenara a una vida llena de desgracia y sufrimiento.

Nunca en su vida permitirá que él o alguno de sus amigos cayera bajo el control de un alfa. Y sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

O eso creyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo, el capítulo uno está listo! 
> 
> Iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo; ya que quiero capítulos más cortos a diferencia de Yorak, el cual tiene capítulos de más de 8000 palabras.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Aburrido? Si, está aburrido :'v
> 
> ¡Pero este fanfic lo estoy escribiendo para mí y lo seguiré publicando porque se me da la gana! >:v
> 
> Sin más, espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Los veo en el segundo capítulo.
> 
> “2- Percance”.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. 2- Percance.

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana. El omega se enderezó de la cama y estiró los brazos y espalda de su cuerpo para despertar de su ensueño. Atenuó el ruido del reloj con su mano derecha y se levantó a buscar sus sandalias para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Esa mañana, el clima había cambiado drásticamente su estado de ánimo: un cielo gris y desganado se extendía por toda Altea, haciendo correr vientos gélidos por las calles de la urbana civilización. Aquel clima no benefició para nada al omega estrella, quien odiaba con todo su ser aquellos días nebulosos que reprimían por completo su alegría de iniciar con sus obligaciones. Y más ese sábado, el cual era el día en que la fiesta que tanto le había costado realizar y organizar se llevaría a cabo.

El día anterior había tenido problemas con un tedioso alfa que solo buscaba contienda con cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Se había metido con Pidge y eso Lance no se lo había permitido pasar; por lo que, al acudir a la ayuda de su amiga, se metió problemas con el alfa por haberle hecho frente. Y eso solo lo había mantenido más serio el resto del día, llegando al salón de fiestas con su amiga a dejar lo que hacía falta con una expresión severa y reservada.

Lance sacudió su cabeza con el intento de desvanecer aquel recuerdo y procedió a abrir la llave de la regadera. Acomodó la temperatura del agua y prosiguió a remojar su cabeza en la cálida agua matutina. Ducharse temprano lo despertaba, había agarrado esa costumbre desde que vivía en Cuba con su madre y hermanos. Cuando era tan solo un infante, ducharse a altas horas del día lo repudiaba más que nada en el mundo; ya que, tras acabar, salía del baño con las rodillas temblorosas debido al drástico cambio de clima que había al salir de la bañera hasta su recámara. Pero, pasado los años, se acostumbró a aquella rutina a la que su madre lo adaptó. Además, el agua caliente de la regadera le quitaría el frío por unos dos minutos. Usualmente, tardaba un minuto y medio en ducharse; más ese día era la excepción, ya que el frío clima no le gustaba para nada.

Limpió cada parte de él y salió de la ducha con la temperatura alta. Se acercó al buró del baño y sacó varios productos de higiene personal. Se colocó una mascarilla, se depiló el cuerpo, se colocó crema y polvo. Al final, dejó su piel suave y sedosa cuál nalgas de un bebé.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata azul cubriéndole el cuerpo. Caminó hacia su cajón de ropa y buscó prendas con las cuales vestirse. Se vistió con un suéter azul marino, con un pantalón skinny de gabardina café, unas botas cat cafés y una chamarra de cuero café. Ya vestido, se cepilló sus dientes y bajó a la sala de su residencia a desayunar. Se trató de un desayuno muy simple, ya que el tiempo era oro. Y necesitaba aprovecharlo para ese día.

Se secó el pelo, se colocó una bufanda azul marino y se dirigió a la entrada principal de su casa para agarrar las llaves y salir de esta. Caminó durante unos minutos hasta la estación del autobús para dirigirse al salón de fiestas.

. . .

Bajó del transporte público y caminó unas cuantas calles hasta divisar el salón de fiestas. Abrió la puerta de esta y se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde todos se encontraban reunidos: unos cuantos estudiantes —los jefes de grupo— y algunos pocos maestros y directivos se ayudaban entre ellos a colocar todo en su lugar. Algunos hablaban por teléfono, dando órdenes e indicaciones; mientras que otros ponían las decoraciones en las mesas del lugar.

Lance pudo divisar a la distancia a Pidge junto a Hunk arreglando y ayudando a decorar el escenario. Lance no pudo evitar no sentirse feliz al ver a su carismático y cariñoso amigo ayudando a Pidge.

—¡Hunk! ¡Amigo! —le aclamó, alzando sus brazos con entusiasmo—. ¡Pensé que no saldrías de casa por un tiempo!

Hunk guío toda su atención hacia el omega estrella, el cual se sentía feliz por ver a su amigo menos preocupado que el día anterior. El beta se sonrojó ante el halago y se rascó la nuca con timidez.

—Bueno, pues... Pidge me contó sobre lo sucedido el día anterior con ustedes en el supermercado... y pensé que necesitarían a su amigo beta junto a ustedes por si se presentaba algún problema —sonrió el beta.

—¡Eso mismo opino, McClain! —una voz masculina interrumpió la plática entre Lance y Hunk: se trataba de Matt Holt, el hermano mayor de Pidge. Un beta que obtenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela y que era el jefe de grupo de su salón—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me avisas de lo que sucedió ayer, McClain?!

El joven beta bajó del escenario y señaló a Lance con su dedo, amenazante. El ceño fruncido de Matt le daba risa al omega, quien lo arrebazaba en estatura. Era como ver a un niño pequeño enojarse con un adolescente por haberle hecho alguna sencilla e inocente broma o maldad; a pesar de que Matt, a pesar de la baja estatura con la que contaba, era dos años mayor que él. Sin embargo, la amenazante y fría voz de Matt había logrado intimidar un poco al omega.

—¡Ah, bueno... yo... ! —el omega trató de buscar pretextos, pero no tenía ideas.

—¡No me salgas con excusas, McClain! ¡¿Cómo que mi hermana fue puesta bajo sumisión por un alfa desconocido?! —protestó Matt, enojado—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me pediste a mi acompañarte al supermercado en lugar de Pidge?!

—¡Matt, cálmate ya! —la mencionada se acercó a la escena con una caja en manos, la cual dejó en el suelo mientras procedía a sacudirse las manos para retirarse el polvo de estas—. ¡Al final Lance me defendió! ¡Malo si hubiera estado sola! ¿No crees?

Matt se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para darle a Lance de último momento una mirada asesina. Luego, soltó su aire con pesadez y aclaró:

—Bueno, si. Tienes razón en eso, Pidge —dijo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos—. Pero para la próxima, llévanos a Hunk y a mi. Es lo mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si escuché, mamá —se burló Pidge, haciendo enojar un poco en el acto a Matt, quien rodó los ojos.

—¡Ok, ok! —Hunk se acercó hacia el trío de amigos y aclaró su garganta—. Tenemos que estar unidos en esto... Eh... para...

—Necesitamos acabar con la decoración lo antes posible —interrumpió Lance, robando por completo la atención de los presentes y las palabras de Hunk—. Tenemos hasta las cinco de la tarde para finalizar. Así que, den lo mejor de ustedes. ¡A trabajar!

El trío restante de amigos asintió con entusiasmo y procedieron a reanudar sus labores. Todos los estudiantes y maestros pusieron de su parte para decorar el salón. Organizaron la comida, los eventos, la música, las bebidas, las luces, el ambiente, entre otras cosas más. Habían terminado media hora después de lo acordado, pero había quedado mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Para las seis, todo estaba listo.

—¡Excelente trabajo, estudiantes! —aclamó el director, entusiasmado—. Agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes en este evento. Aunque, eso sí, esto todavía no acaba. Los profesores encargados de vigilar las entradas y salidas, les dejo en sus manos la seguridad total de los estudiantes. Dependemos de ustedes para que todo vaya de maravilla. ¡Gracias por ayudar con la decoración del salón! ¡Un aplauso a todos!

Todos aplaudieron; menos Pidge, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado ante los aplausos. Había sentido que eso era innecesario.

Todos caminaron para hacer sus responsabilidades en la fiesta y otros simplemente a esperar a que arribara el resto de la escuela. Cuando Lance estaba apunto de ir junto a Pidge, Hunk y Matt al escenario, el director llamó su atención:

—¡McClain! ¡Ven tantito!

El omega se acercó hacia el director, un tanto confundido por lo inminente.

—¿Sucede algo, director? —preguntó ya estando frente al mayor.

—Necesito que nos hagas el favor de dar una plática motivacional a los estudiantes —contestó, un poco serio—. Han estado asustados por lo ocurrido con el grupo de chicos que fue asesinado por el animal. Y pensé que tú podrías subir al escenario y motivarlos a sentirse mejor.

—¡¿Qué?! —con la cabeza en blanco, el omega estrella trataba de procesar todo lo que el director le estaba indicando. ¿Él? ¿Dar una plática motivacional? ¡¿A todos los de la escuela?! Eso era un suicidio—. Ah, lo siento. Pero creo que no soy el indicado para esto, director.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso bromeas, McClain?! ¡Los alumnos acuden más a tu ayuda que al de los psicólogos de la escuela! Tú eres su mayor inspiración, su figura a seguir —aclamó con orgullo el mayor, seguro de sus palabras.

«Pero no de todos...» pensó Lance, recordando a los alfas que lo miraban fríamente cuando pasaba por los pasillos del colegio. Aquellos chicos solo lo verían con disgusto cuando Lance subiera al escenario para tratar de tranquilizarlos por lo ocurrido el día anterior. No se sentía el indicado para una plática.

—No lo sé, director —dijo, un poco inseguro—. No sé si pueda manejar una situación como esta. Soy un omega, después de todo. No proporciono seguridad a nadie.

—McClain —interrumpió el mayor, soltando el aire con delicadeza—, no porque seas un omega no significa que no seas capaz de tomar el papel de un líder o de un protector. Al final del día, tú eres el que se pone sus límites. Decide McClain: denigrante por el simple hecho de ser un omega o convertirte en un omega seguro de si mismo.

Lance abrió los ojos. Una pequeña chispa de alegría se encendía en su interior. Y pronto se percató de lo tonto que había sido y que, incluso, pudo haberse golpeado constantemente su cabeza por dudar de si mismo: siempre había sido un omega que no se dejaba humillar por cualquier alfa. Por nadie.

Lance sonrió ante las palabras del mayor y contestó.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, director. Soy un omega que nació para ser mejor que los alfas. Cuente conmigo para la plática

—Bien. ¡Que inicie la fiesta! —afirmó el mayor, levantando sus brazos en alto en señal de triunfo.

. . .

El cúmulo de jóvenes estudiantes comenzaba a llenar las mesas del salón de fiestas. La música resonaba por los oídos de los alborotados alumnos, haciéndolos brincar y bailar en la pista de baile. Las resplandecientes luces de neón de varios y distintos colores iluminaban el lugar y lo llenaban de un ambiente eufórico y alocado.

Lance caminaba y recorría cada una de las mesas, saludando a cada uno de los alumnos que le sonreían al pasar. Algunos le tendían la mano para saludarlo, mientras que otros le gritaban desde la distancia alguno que otro halago. El omega estrella comenzaba a sentirse cálido en el lugar al sentir las distintas feromonas que comenzaban a impregnarse por el salón: dulces y suaves, denotando alegría y euforia. Una extraña combinación que hacían sentir de maravilla al joven omega estrella.

La pequeña alfa, junto al dúo de betas, reía de un lado a otro al integrarse a alguna de las pláticas de los chicos que estaban sentados en las mesas. Lance sonrió al verlos reír tan cómodamente. Y pronto sus miedos comenzaron a abandonarlo.

No era el momento para mostrar sus miedos hacia aquellos que lo admiraban y hacia aquellos a los que amaba.

Mientras tanto, un joven alfa había arribado al salón. Bajó del auto de Shiro y camino hacia la entrada, no sin antes ser detenido por el alfa mayor.

—Keith —lo llamó un tanto angustiado, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Keith—. Ten cuidado.

—De acuerdo —asintió el joven alfa, volviendo a retomar su caminata hacia la entrada del salón.

Al entrar, una extraña combinación de aromas conquistó las fosas nasales de Keith. Había una infinidad de feromonas esparcidas por todo el lugar, tantas que pronto el alfa comenzó a sentirse mareado. Shiro se percató de ello y sostuvo a Keith hasta dejarlo en la mesa más cercana.

—Déjame traerte un vaso de agua —le indicó, mientras salía disparado en busca de un mesero para ordenar un vaso de agua potable y fría.

Keith se mantuvo ahí, sentado, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ese tipo de ambientes era una nueva experiencia para él, tanto que se la pensó dos veces si valía realmente la pena asistir a la fiesta o quedarse en casa a descansar. Pero fue tanto su hipocresía que no dudó ni un segundo en asistir a la fiesta.

Era tan hipócrita, puesto a qué él mismo se había contradecido. El día anterior, había dicho que era estúpido que la escuela llevara a cabo la fiesta después de lo ocurrido con el grupo de jóvenes que fue asesinado por ese animal. Pero ahí estaba, torturándose con las desconocidas feromonas que impregnaban todo el lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shiro regresó junto a Keith con dos vasos de agua a su disposición.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó Shiro, sentándose junto al joven alfa.

—No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto —mencionó Keith, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua y le daba un gran sorbo.

Shiro lo miraba atentamente, un tanto angustiado por el asunto en el que el joven Keith se encontraba. No quería estar de encimoso con Keith, no quería hostigarlo. Pero era tanta su preocupación, que le era imposible evadir el problema: el joven alfa estaba a unos cuantos días de entrar en celo. Y lo peor de todo, es que podía hacerlo en el momento menos preciso.

Por eso había traído los inhibidores, por si surgía alguna que otra emergencia con el celo del alfa. Quería evitar accidentes. Y, lo más importante, no levantar sospechas.

Pero Keith era imprudente. Y al final, el alfa deseó asistir a la fiesta. Cosa que Shiro no quería en un principio.

El joven alfa logró observar la estética mirada de Shiro sobre él, cosa que lo puso incómodo. Se acomodó en su asiento y aclaró:

—¿Algo anda mal?

—¡Oh, no es nada! —exclamó Shiro, tratando de no verse tan intranquilo—. Sólo te observaba.

—¿Y es... ? —cuestionó el alfa, tratando de buscar razones del porqué Shiro lo veía constantemente.

—Kogane —soltó Shiro, finalmente. Su voz sonaba un tanto angustiada y cansada. Keith lo entendía, por supuesto. Salir a conseguir aquel alimento especial después del tercer mes no era trabajo fácil—. Estás a una nada de entrar en celo, aquí hay mucha gente que puede correr peligro. En especial tú, ¿entiendes?

—¡Claro que sí! —espetó Keith, alzando ambos brazos—. Pero, no lo sé. Por alguna extraña razón, algo me hizo venir aquí a pesar de no querer hacerlo en un principio. O yo que sé.

—Bueno... —suspiró Shiro, aún inseguro y angustiado—. Sólo ten en mano tus inhibidores, por si acaso. No sabemos que pueda pasar.

—Ok, papá —se burló el alfa, con el ceño fruncido de la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir por el sobreprotector sentimiento de Shiro.

El alfa de mayor edad soltó el aire con pesadez mientras rodaba los ojos. Esa era una de las desventajas de tener a un joven y testarudo alfa en la familia.

Más su conversión fue interrumpida por el cúmulo de profesores que ya hacía en una mesa, esperando a Shiro.

—Keith, tengo que irme —avisó—. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Keith soltó el aire en señal de cansancio y asintió hacia el alfa mayor.

—Si, Shiro. No te preocupes. No me moveré de aquí, lo prometo —comentó, alzando su mano derecha en señal de juramento—. Y tendré mis inhibidores en mi mano en todo momento. Lo juro.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti —concluyó Shiro, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el cúmulo de maestros.

Por otro lado, el omega reía y bailaba con cada uno de los invitados de la fiesta. Hace no mucho que Pidge, Hunk y Matt se le habían unido a él; justo para darle vida a la fiesta con una gran variedad de canciones.

Lance era el amo del baile. Había asistido por un tiempo a clases de este para aprender algunos movimientos y pasos. Y aquello lo sacó a relucir en la pista de baile, mientras que una lista aleatoria de canciones sonaba por todo el salón de fiestas. Varias alfas y omegas aplaudían y reían al verlo bailar de aquella forma, otras le pedían ansiosamente su mano para bailar con él, mientras que el resto solo miraba desde los rincones más oscuros del salón el espectáculo frente a ellos.

Después de bailar, Lance y el resto del alumnado pasó a realizar una serie de actividades y retos. Uno de ellos terminó confesándose a una preciosa beta, mientras que un omega terminó confesando el odio irracional que tenía hacia su ex novia, la cual lo había engañado hace unas semanas atrás. Lance reía y disfrutaba de todas las confesiones, preguntas y retos que se ponían cada uno de sus compañeros. Era divertido, hasta cierto punto; puesto a qué los jóvenes querían llegar a más extremos, cosa que Lance no permitió.

Al cabo de unas horas, los estudiantes comenzaron a correr a la barra de alimentos: una gran variedad de comida chatarra ya hacía en la barra, de la mejor calidad posible. Desde hamburguesas hasta rebanadas de pizza. Hunk se atestó de comida, Pidge se limitó a comer rebanadas de pizza, Matt varió sus alimentos y Lance solo comió una rebanada de pizza. Varias cajas infectadas de frituras fueron repartidas entre todos los alumnos, desde Doritos Dinamita hasta Sabritas Flamin' Hot. Cada uno de los alumnos corrían de una mesa a otra, agarrando cada una de las frituras y así combinarlas entre ellas.

Lance observaba con orgullo como todos en la fiesta reían, bailaban y comían sin cesar. Estaba consciente de que su pelea con el alfa el día anterior había valido totalmente la pena, el haberse esforzado en conseguir todo lo necesario para que la fiesta se llevara a cabo. Tanto maestros como estudiantes habían ayudado a la causa. Y lo mejor: el 92% de los presentes ya habían convivido durante un largo tiempo a gusto entre ellos. Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—¡McClain! —el mencionado guío su vista hacia la persona que lo llamó: se trataba del director—. ¡Es hora!

Lance caminó a paso veloz hacia el director. Ya se había olvidado de la plática motivacional que tenía que dar.

—¿La plática? ¿Ya es hora? —articuló, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz se escuchara por encima de los estrepitosos ruidos de la fiesta.

—Si. Prepárate. En unos seis minutos comenzaremos —contestó el mayor, mientras veía a sus espaldas a un maestro que lo había llamado para un asunto entre directivos—. ¡Vete preparando!

Toda la tranquilidad y paz que Lance había comenzado a sentir, se desvaneció en un santiamén. No estaba listo para llevar a cabo una plática motivacional frente a todo el colegio. Unas horas antes de que los estudiantes comenzaran a llegar al salón, Lance repasó la plática junto al director y estaba más que decidido de llevarla a cabo. Más ahora pensaba que solo había repetido palabras y que las agallas de decirlo frente el cúmulo de estudiantes era un suicidio.

Se comenzó a marear. Sentía que el mundo caía sobre su espalda, haciéndolo sentir pesado y exhausto. Fue tanto su nerviosismo que Lance no pudo evitar correr hacia los baños para lavarse la cara de agua fría y tranquilizarse. Al llegar, se detuvo en el lavabo de los baños y trató de mantener el control de su respiración. El sudor caía por su rostro como si de una cascada se tratase. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Lance comenzó a sentir su reacción un poco patética.

«Haber Lance...» pensó «¡Es sólo una maldita plática! ¡No es algo que no hayas hecho nunca!». El omega se golpeó la cabeza con delicadeza mientras comenzaba a reflexionar sobre la situación. «No... Esto es distinto». Y en efecto, esa plática estaba enfocada en algo a lo que aterraba a Lance muy en el fondo: en los animales.

Su extraño pensamiento hacia los animales era una combinación de odio y miedo. Tal vez ellos eran una de las razones por las cuales Lance siempre estaba a la defensiva; bueno, sólo era una razón. Más, tras los indicios de los animales en la cuidad Altea, los instintos omegas de Lance se habían activado el triple. Y pronto, un sentimiento de autodefensa comenzó a surgir en él, uno que llegaba a extremos. Siempre había oído cosas espantosas y horribles sobre esos seres; pero al enterarse que habían asesinado a un grupo de jóvenes, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado al tratarse de chicos de su edad y aterrado por ello. Pero como sus instintos siempre acostumbraban a hacer, no mostró señal alguna de ello.

Era Lance, el omega estrella; el chico más popular de la escuela —y eso que apenas llevaba cinco meses de haber ingresado—, uno de los chicos más apuestos y un omega independiente. ¿Por qué tenía que verse débil frente a otros? Ese no era el omega estrella, esa no era la imagen que quería dar, que tenía que dar.

Aunque, en algunas ocasiones, siempre había deseado mostrar (al menos por un momento) su lado humano, su verdadero “yo”. Siempre tenía miedo de algo, no todo salía a la perfección para él. Nunca sería el chico “perfecto” que todo el mundo veía. El origen de su “yo” perfecto era muy sombrío y lúgubre, y el simple hecho de recordarlo le ponía los pelos de punta. Y, en el fondo, hubiera deseado que ese omega estrella nunca hubiera nacido. Porque deseaba ser como el resto de los chicos jóvenes de su edad: un chico normal y corriente.

Y al menos, por un sólo momento, pudo ser él mismo. Rodeado de feromonas, que emitían alegría y comodidad; ahí, entre alfas, betas y omegas, Lance era feliz. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abrazó a su verdadero yo; y sintió una familiar calidez que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Lástima que todo había pasado en un cerrar de ojos. En ese momento, tenía que volver a ser el omega estrella.

Lance soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la llave del lavabo y mojarse la cara con abundante agua. Ya tenía muchos pensamientos en mente como para estarse poniendo más preocupaciones de lo normal. Quería dar la plática y acabar con todo de una maldita vez.

Al cerrar la llave, Lance se quedó por unos segundos en silencio con los ojos cerrados. La música se alcanzaba a escuchar desde la distancia, al igual que un sinfín de voces que se extendían por todo el lugar. Era hora.

Pero antes de que Lance pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

Lance se sobresaltó ante el estrepitoso ruido y, velozmente, dirigió su atención hacia la entrada del baño: se trataba de Keith, quien iba con la respiración agitada y se veía un tanto desesperado.

El omega no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la presencia del joven alfa.

—¡Oh, Keith! —saludó, con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bie... ?

Lance no pudo terminar su pregunta puesto a que Keith entró corriendo velozmente a uno de los cubículos del baño, encerrándose dentro de este.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró Lance, un poco extrañado por el extraño comportamiento del alfa—. Bueno, cuando se tiene que ir, se tiene que ir.

Lance se encogió de hombros y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida del baño. Pero, cuando estaba a un segundo se salir, se detuvo.

—¿Y si está enojado conmigo? —se susurró, un poco angustiado.

El omega había recordado lo ocurrido el día anterior con Keith, de la forma en la que le había gritado por el simple hecho de que Keith trataba de sacar de él, sorprendentemente, su lado humano. Keith solo había tratado de decirle que tener miedo no era malo, fue el único alfa (contando también a Pidge) que había podido oler el miedo de Lance. Y mientras una lo había llamado “mentiroso”, otro había tratado de hacerlo sentir mejor; y ese alguien era Keith.

Lance se comenzó a sentir realmente mal por lo que había hecho con Keith, desde hablar mal de su físico como gritarle por el simple hecho de que lo trató de ayudar a sentirse más seguro, algo que le hacía falta en ese momento. El simple hecho de pensar que Keith se había encerrado en el cubículo del baño sólo para evitarlo, lo hacía sentirse decepcionado de su lado “perfecto”. Ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien.

El omega se dió media vuelta y caminó en silencio y despacio hacia el cubículo en dónde encontraba Keith encerrado. Lance pudo escuchar al joven alfa respirar acelera y deseperadamente, como si estuviera hiperventilando. Lance comenzó a angustiarse un poco más, por lo que no se demoró ni un segundo más en tocar la puerta del cubículo.

—¿Keith? ¿Amigo? —llamó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Más no hubo respuesta por parte del mencionado—. Oye, Greñas... Perdón por lo que dije de ti el día anterior. No era mi intención hablar así de tu cuerpo, hice mal. Y... también perdóname por gritarte. Sólo estabas tratando de ayudarme... Y yo... Yo solo actúe como un inútil egocéntrico. Lo siento.

Lance esperó por unos minutos a qué el alfa mencionara alguna que otra palabra, más sólo se podía escuchar la respiración del alfa agitarse cada vez más y más. Y Lance sabía que algo no andaba bien. Un poco de su instinto omega comenzó a activarse.

—¿Keith, está to... ? —cuando Lance le iba a preguntar a Keith si se encontraba en buen estado, este último abrió la puerta de un azote; golpeando, accidentalmente, a Lance en el acto—. ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Keith no lo escuchó, corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de salir del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero se detuvo en seco, frente a la puerta, cerrando esta con seguro.

Lance comenzaba a sentir a su corazón palpitar desesperadamente dentro de él.

—¿Keith? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Algo no estaba bien.

Y eso pudo confirmarlo cuando Keith cayó súbitamente al suelo, gimiendo y retorciéndose en el acto. Incluso comenzando a gruñir.

—O-Oye, Keith... ¿Qué demonios pasa? —Lance comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Ese comportamiento inusual del alfa lo estaba poniendo a la defensiva. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero trató de no perder el control.

Y pronto, su respuesta al extraño comportamiento de Keith llegó hacia él como un puñetazo en su rostro: el olor fuerte a canela y un poco a quemado infestó las fosas nasales de Lance.

Keith estaba en celo.

Lance tapó velozmente su nariz, tratando de evitar que las feromonas de Keith tuvieran secuelas en él. Y justo cuando iba a correr para salir del baño a toda prisa, el joven alfa lo detuvo inmediatamente.

Keith, quien aún se retorcía en el suelo y gruñía al más no poder, comenzaba a ponerse peludo. Su espalda comenzaba a ensancharse, su estatura comenzaba a aumentar y sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse puntiagudas y peludas. Y en eso, Keith guío su vista hacia Lance; y el omega de petrificó al ver el rostro de Keith: unos brillantes ojos amarillos, unos filosos dientes felinos y una tez violeta comenzaban a formarse en su rostro.

Finalmente, Lance entendió: se trataba de un animal.

—¡¿Amigo?! —gritó, con la última pizca de esperanza que tenía de que Keith tuviera un poco de humanidad en su interior.

Pero los animales no tienen autocontrol de si mismos al momento de entrar en celo.

Keith, completamente convertido en animal, gruñó y se enderezó. Mostrando, así, la indescriptible estatura con la que contaba ahora.

Como todo un animal.

Lance no se lo pensó más. El miedo había gobernado cada parte de su cuerpo; y en lo único en lo que pensaba en ese instante, era en huir de ahí. Con todas sus fuerzas, Lance empujó a Keith hacia un costado y corrió desesperadamente hacia la puerta del baño para tratar de abrirla y avisar a los presentes del peligro que había en el salón de fiestas y a lo que todos estaban expuestos: a un ataque animal.

Sin embargo, unas garras en su espalda lo inmovilizaron por completo: Keith había agarrado la espalda de Lance para evitar que este saliera de ahí. Lance gritó ante el agudo dolor que sentía al momento en que las filosas garras se enterraban en él sin piedad. Y su gritó se ahogó al momento en que Keith lo lanzó hasta el fondo del baño.

Lance sentía que el aire le hacía falta. Un agudo dolor comenzaba a extenderse por la espalda del omega, las cortadas ocasionadas por las garras habían sido profundas; tan profundas que su espalda se encontraba sangrando, la cual ardía de los mil demonios. El joven omega trató de levantarse del suelo para intentar por segunda vez salir del baño con éxito en busca de la ayuda de alguien; no obstante, el animal se colocó encima de él, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Lance se retorció con desesperación, buscando la manera de salir del agarre del animal; más el alfa enterró sus garras en las muñecas del omega, haciéndolo gritar.

—¡Agh! —se quejó Lance ante el agudo dolor, para luego ser recibido por un par de garras en su pecho—. ¡Ahhh!

El animal, poco a poco, comenzaba a desgarrar las vestiduras de Lance, desnudando al omega de la cintura para arriba. Algunas de las prendas de su playera habían quedado colgadas entre las garras de Keith, mientras estas rasgaban con desesperación el cuerpo de Lance. Keith pasó su nariz por la nuca del omega, para después bajar poco a poco hacia el hombro izquierdo del omega, el cual se encontraba al descubierto. Al estar ahí, Keith posicionó su boca en la sedosa piel del hombro.

Y Lance entró en pánico.

—N-No... ¡Alto, no! ¡Espera! —gritó, en un mar de lágrimas. El omega trató de soltarse, más las garras se enterraron más en su pecho, impidiéndole movimiento. Y justo cuando iba a decirle que se detuviera por segunda vez, unos filosos dientes se enterraron sin piedad sobre su hombro.

Lance no podía creerlo. Estaba siendo víctima de un percance. Ya que aquella mordida le arrebataba lo que siempre había deseado hasta el último día de su vida: su libertad e independencia.

Gritó hasta quedar sin aire, se retorció de dolor al sentir los filosos colmillos enterrarse en su hombro con suma fuerza y sin piedad. Sabía que no lo escucharían, puesto a qué la música en el salón había aumentado de volumen de golpe; pero aún así, Lance trató de gritar con la esperanza de que alguien lo escucharía. Keith mordía su hombro con fuerza, tanta fuerza que pronto comenzó a desprender la piel del hombro de Lance.

Había sangre esparcida por todo el suelo, roja y abrasadora. Lance se retorcía y lloraba de dolor y de terror ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Su piel estaba siendo desgarrada de su cuerpo. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

—¡Agh! ¡K-Keith! ¡D-Duele! —suplicó hacia el alfa, en vano. Lance sabía que Keith estaba totalmente cegado por los instintos animales de su alfa interior y de su animal “interior”.

El alfa enterró más sus colmillos, con el objetivo de desprender por completo la piel del delicado y joven omega, para que la marca durara para siempre. Keith estaba marcando a su omega. Lance comenzaba a perder fuerzas, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sentía que le faltaban fuerzas.

—¡KEITH! —suplicó por última vez, sintiendo que su cuerpo era penetrado por miles de cuchillas.

Pero en eso, la mordida se detuvo por completo. Y Keith, junto a Lance, cayó al suelo: alguien le había puesto un tranquilizante al alfa.

Sin embargo, Lance no pudo verificar de quién se trataba. Ya no estaba conciente, se sentía totalmente exhausto, oía a la lejanía y su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—L... nce... ¡Lance! —escuchó a duras penas una voz irreconocible, mientras dejaba que el cansancio tomara el control total su cuerpo.

Y pronto, sólo hubo una oscuridad total. Una tan sofocante, que lo hizo sentir como el omega más indefenso del mundo.

Y eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabían que este capítulo iba a estar unido con el primero? Pero iba a quedar demasiado largo, así que lo dividí en dos capítulos distintos.
> 
> ¡Y BUM! ¡EL LADO SALVAJE DEL FANFIC A DESPERTADO!
> 
> Díganme, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo lo sentí muy apresurado y corto :'v
> 
> Pero bueno, al menos lo acabe. Y justamente para actualizarlo, como siempre, todos los viernes.
> 
> Y bueno, también les doy el primer vistazo de Keith como galra UwU.
> 
> Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Más bien, ¡nos vemos el siguiente viernes!
> 
> “3- Él es el alfa”
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. 3- Él es el alfa...

Frío. Dolor. Sangre. Decepción. Aquellas cuatro emociones y sensaciones eran las que gobernaban en la oscura y gélida neblina. Una oscura e interminable neblina.

Frío. Eso era lo que el omega sentía. Frío y dolor. El hombro le ardía al más no poder. La mordida había sido letal, profunda y dolorosa. Había sido su condena. Quería salir de ahí, quería ver una luz, al menos una. Pero no había señal alguna de esta, y menos de una salida. Era como si aquella oscuridad lo consumiera, arrastrándolo a una interminable condena que lo dejaría en las peores condiciones posibles.

Estaba descendiendo hacia el infierno. Aquella mordida lo conducía hacia las lenguas de un letal incendio.

Y aquello era lo peor que le podía suceder al omega.

—L...ce —alcanzó a distinguir desde la lejanía. No podía identificar la voz que lo llamaba—. Lance...

Era tan lejana, pero tan cálida a la vez. Quería que la voz lo guiara hacia una salida, que lo sacará de aquel sufrimiento. Quería sentirse libre.

—¡Lance! —gritó una voz infantil, despertando al omega de su ensueño. Se trataba de Nadia, su sobrina—. ¡ _Despiertaaa_!

—¡Lance! ¡Lance! ¡Lance! —su otro sobrino, Silvio, subió a su camilla y brincó con euforia sobre Lance.

—¡Nadia, Silvio! —gritó Lisa, la cuñada de Lance y la esposa de su hermano mayor, Luis—. ¡Bajen de ahí, Lance está herido! ¡Maldita sea!

El dúo de niños bajó velozmente de la camilla de Lance y corrieron en dirección a su madre para abrazarla, la cual los recibió con los brazos bien abiertos. Al ver aquello, Lance no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Ahí estaba, su familia. Feliz de ver a Lance despierto, más angustiada por su estado actual.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Verónica, su hermana mayor y una carismática beta.

La beta se encontraba recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Observaba atentamente a Lance, con una cálida y acogedora sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El omega nunca la había visto en ese estado, ya que usualmente ambos solían llevarse pesado.

Lance se encontraba confundido por la situación. Estaba comenzando a procesar y a rememorar todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha a toda velocidad hacia su hombro izquierdo: el hombro se encontraba vendado. Realmente había sido marcado por un alfa.

Y peor, se había tratado de un alfa _animal_.

—Yo... bueno, me duele un poco la herida —admitió, sobándose—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Has estado aquí desde hace diez horas —contestó Rachel, su hermana menor. La cual se encontraba a la izquierda de su camilla—. Estabas sumamente herido, tenías rasguños grandes en tu pecho.

—Perdiste mucha sangre, McClain —añade Luis, serio. Lance podía observar en su expresión ira y resentimiento—. La mordida fue demasiado profunda... _Joder._

—Y casi te quedas sin piel en esa parte del cuerpo —se burló Marco, el segundo hermano mayor de Lance, señalando su propio hombro. Marco comenzó a reírse tras su comentario; más recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Verónica, ya que a esta no le había dado gracia su comentario.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes que se siente ser víctima de un _animal_! —le gritó, furiosa.

—¡Ok, _Jesús mío_! ¡Cálmate! —aclaró Marco, cubriéndose el rostro para evitar otro golpe de su hermana menor.

Lance recorrió la mirada hacia todos los presentes. De su lado izquierdo, se encontraba su hermana menor Rachel, la cual lo miraba con ternura. Frente a él, tenía a su tercera hermana mayor y a su segundo hermano mayor, Verónica y Marco. Y a su lado derecho tenía a su primer hermano mayor, Luis; el cual venía acompañado de su esposa Lisa y sus dos hijos, Nadia y Silvio. Toda su familia estaba unida, y no podía estar más que feliz por ello.

O casi todos, en realidad.

—¿Y papá? —Lance sabía la respuesta, pero de todas maneras se molestó en preguntar. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero aun así mantuvo una mínima de esperanza de que su padre lo iría a visitar mientras se encontraba en ese estado.

Más fue recibido con una mirada de negación por parte de Verónica.

—¿Tu qué crees? —soltó, respondiendo a la incógnita de Lance.

El omega soltó un largo suspiro, mientras trataba de relajar los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Era de esperarse... —soltó, finalmente.

—Bueno... ¡pero eso ahorita no importa! —añadió Luis, agitando sus manos en el aire—. Lo que importa ahora es descubrir quién fue el animal que te hizo esa mordida. No podemos dejar que las cosas se queden así.

Tras escuchar aquello, Lance comenzó a temblar. Lo primero en lo que había pensado en ese momento era en Keith; el pequeño, delgado y adorable alfa que trató de consolarlo la vez pasada ya no sería el mismo ante los ojos de Lance. Lo había atacado, se trataba de un _animal._ Y Lance no le perdonaría nunca lo que le había hecho: lo había unido a un lazo en el que él nunca hubiera estado dispuesto a tomar. Sin embargo, y por alguna extraña razón, tampoco estaba dispuesto a condenar a Keith por el simple hecho de ser un _animal_. Algo le impedía que le hicieran daño al alfa, cosa que le molestaba demasiado.

 _«Seguramente es por el lazo»_ pensó Lance, automáticamente. Era lo más seguro. Y eso molestaba demasiado al omega, ya que este no estaba y ni quería estar dispuesto a proteger al alfa que lo había conducido a todo ese desastre. Pero tampoco podía culparlo del todo, tal vez Keith no estaba consciente de sus acciones. Si, eso era lo más seguro.

—Lance —el mencionado alzó la vista, alarmado. Verónica había llamado su atención—. ¿Recuerdas quién fue el responsable de esto?

El cuerpo de Lance se petrificó. La respuesta quedó atorada en lo más profundo de su garganta. _«Keith, es Keith»_ trató de articular, más fue imposible. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural le impidiera hacerlo. Y la sensación que tenía sobre ello era pesada y aterradora. Pronto, comenzó a sentirse aprisionado, a sentirse atrapado. Y lo odiaba mucho. Quería llorar, quería decirles a sus hermanos que lo ayudaran, quería gritarles que lo ayudaran a buscar una forma de revertir aquel lazo. No estaba dispuesto a vivir por el resto de su vida con un alfa como lo era Keith.

—No, no puedo recordarlo —mintió—. Todo fue tan rápido y repentino que no puedo recordarlo.

—Ok, no te estreses —esta vez añadió Rachel, sobando con delicadeza la mano de Lance—. Entre todos buscaremos al responsable, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Lance, con dificultad.

Se odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente astuto para haber evitado todo aquel lío.

. . .

  
Después de estar tres horas más en el hospital, a Lance se le dio de alta. Entre Marco y Luis lo ayudaron a cambiarlo y a guiarlo hacia el vehículo de Luis, el cual era una camioneta Volkswagen negra. Lance había sentido su ayuda un tanto exagerada; sin embargo, la había aceptado de todos modos.

El día estaba un tanto nublado y soleado. El viento era frío y potente, llevándose las hojas de los árboles. Lance se había puesto un abrigo gris y una bufanda azul para que pudiera estar protegido ante el clima de aquel día. Tan pronto como estuvieron todos en la camioneta, Luis comenzó el recorrido hacia la casa de los McClain.

Los colosales edificios se alzaban por toda la cuidad, cada uno de ellos eran de distintos diseños y tamaños. El cúmulo de gente caminaba por las calles de Altea, entrando y saliendo de centros comerciales o de alguna que otra edificación. Lance pudo observar también el teatro a la distancia, iluminado de varias luces y repleta de muchedumbre. Las hojas de los árboles caían encima de la camioneta, dándole a Lance una lluvia glauca.

Por un momento, tras aquella relajante vista, Lance pudo sentirse tranquilo. Pero sólo por un momento, ya que la mordida comenzaba a punzarle. Y aquello comenzaba a angustiar al omega. Al sentir aquella punzada en su mordida, comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. Lance sujetó con firmeza su abrigo, buscando con desesperación la manera de tranquilizarse. Ya faltaba poco para que arribaran a su casa, más el recorrido del hospital hacia su hogar se le hizo eterno.

Al llegar, cuatro chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia. Dos chicas sujetaban entre ellas un colosal cartel en el cual estaba escrito un _“¡Bienvenido a casa, Lance!”_ , mientras que los dos chicos restantes se encontraban desesperados de ver a Lance de regreso. Se trataban del grupo MFE, el cual significaba “Mega Friendship Eternity”. Aquel simpático grupo de amigos se había formado cuando Lance había arribado por primera vez a Altea. Al primer chico que conoció fue a James Griffin, el cual lo acompañó durante su segundo año en secundaria. Ambos habían entablado una muy buena amistad; hasta que en un cierto punto, James le presentó a Lance a sus tres mejores amigos: Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir y Nadia Rizavi.

Al pasar de los años, aquel grupo de amigos se hizo inseparable. Más el único defecto de ellos era que no asistían a la misma universidad. Lo cual era una lástima para Lance, puesto a qué disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de sus cuatro amigos.

Pero aquel día era la excepción, puesto a qué Lance no contaba con los ánimos de recibir visitas. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

Luis estacionó la camioneta enfrente de la residencia McClain y, posteriormente, todos bajaron del vehículo. Al bajar, Lance pudo observar como sus cuatro amigos se acercaban a él con entusiasmo. Griffin fue el primero en acercarse a Lance y en abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Lance! —exclamó, feliz—. ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

—¡Agh, James! —se quejó Lance, el cual se estaba quedando sin aire debido al abrazo de Griffin—. ¡Me lastimas!

—¡Oh, lo siento! —finalmente, Griffin le dió un poco de espacio a Lance para que esté pudiera respirar. Cuando Lance pudo recuperar el aliento, Griffin prosiguió a hablar—. Lance, cuéntanos, ¿qué sucedió?

Lance se quedó sorprendido. No tenía ni la menor idea de que los MFE no supieran absolutamente nada de lo de su accidente. En busca de respuestas, Lance guío su vista a Verónica. Sabía que ella le diría el porque el MFE no sabía nada del asunto puesto que, en algunas ocasiones, ella acompañaba a Lance a visitar a los MFE. Pero al ver a su hermana, recibió de parte de esta una mirada seria. Entonces, Lance entendió que esa mirada significaba que el no decirles nada era lo mejor para los MFE.

—No puedo recordar nada... —mintió, de nuevo—. Lo siento...

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —exclamó Griffin—. ¡Si quieres nos quedamos contigo el día de hoy y te cuidamos entre los cuatro! ¿Qué te parece?

—¡No, no, gracias! —Lance se negó inmediatamente—. ¡Quiero estar un tiempo a solas, por favor!

La sonrisa de Griffin, junto a la del resto de sus amigos, desapareció inmediatamente. No esperaban que Lance rechazaría una oferta de ellos. Nunca lo había hecho, jamás. Era la primera vez que Lance quería su tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, Griffin sonrió para Lance y asintió.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! —aclamó—. Si necesitas algo de nosotros, solo llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Gracias, chicos —agradeció Lance, antes de que caminara hacia el interior de su casa.

Verónica iba detrás de su hermano, pero fue detenida por Griffin. El chico estaba más serio, al igual que al resto de los MFE.

—Verónica —susurró Griffin hacia la beta, severamente—. ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad? No quiero que mientas.

Verónica lo pensó un poco. Y justo cuando no sabía que inventar, se decidió por una opción.

—Lance fue atacado por un _animal_ —tras lo dicho, los MFE no pudieron evitar quedar sorprendidos ante la revelación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! —Griffin fue el que más se alarmó. Era de esperarse, ya que él era un alfa que constantemente estaba apegado a Lance.

—¡Pudo haber muerto! —exclamó Nadia, quien aún sostenía el cartel en sus manos—. ¡Pero Lance parece que está bien!

—Perdió mucha sangre —agregó Verónica—. Tal y como dices, pudo haber muerto.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas; menos Griffin, quien apretaba sus puños con furia.

—¿Pasó algo más, algo más grave? —el alfa no pudo evitar preguntar. Estaba angustiado por el bienestar de Lance, de su mejor amigo.

—No, afortunadamente —mintió Verónica, tratando de no espantar más a sus amigos. En especial a Griffin.

Kinkade soltó un pesado suspiro, aliviado de que ya todo había quedado atrás.

—Bien... Gracias, Verónica —agradeció Kinkade—. Ponle un ojo encima a Lance, por favor.

—Claro, no hay problema —Verónica se despidió de los MFE y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

—Esto es grave —agregó Nadia, suspirando.

—¡¿Grave?! ¡No, es más que eso! —explotó Griffin—. ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?!

—¡Wow, cálmate James! —Kinkade trató de tranquilizar a su amigo. No quería usar su voz ante él para tranquilizarlo, era un alfa que se tomaba las cosas tranquilamente.

Todo lo contrario a James.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —volvió a explotar el alfa—. ¡¿Acaso no piensan en la gravedad del asunto?!

Griffin hizo un chasquido con la lengua, quejándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El simple hecho de pensar de que Lance, su amor secreto, estaba siendo atacado por un _animal_ activaba sus instintos más salvajes.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó—. ¡Juro por mi vida entera que encontraré al responsable! ¡Lo juro!

Mientras tanto, Lance abrió la puerta de su recámara. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la mañana del sábado; y al verlo, sintió que algo dentro de él se estrugía. Caminó hacia su cama, en dónde se dejó caer cual costal de papas. La punzada comenzaba a dolerle más. El estrés y la ansiedad que tenía en aquellos momentos eran ocasionados por esa mordida, mordida que lo condenaba por el resto de su vida. Odiaba su situación, se sentía enfermo y exhausto. Se había unido a un _animal_ que lo había mordido en contra de su voluntad.

Y Lance no podía hacer nada para revertirlo.

Cuando la ansiedad y el estrés incrementó en Lance, el omega agarró las cobijas y sábanas de su cama y se enrolló en ellas como si su vida y la poca libertad que le sobraba dependieran de ello. Lloró en silencio, sin saber que depararía de él en un futuro.

—¡Maldición! —masculló entre lágrimas—. ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?!

El omega se enroscó en las sábanas, lamentándose de lo que se había convertido: en la puta de un alfa, algo que su padre siempre quiso de él.

. . .

Al día siguiente, el omega amaneció con un dolor terrible de cabeza. A pesar de su condición, Lance se levantó decidido de su cama para iniciar otro día en la escuela Arusia. Sabía que ese día en adelante, su omega estrella siempre tomaría las riendas de su vida. Ya no podía permitirse dejar salir a su verdadero yo, no cuando había sido marcado por un alfa y no quería que lo vieran como a un omega débil.

Cuando se levantó de su cama, se percató de que se había quedado dormido entre las sábanas en las que se había enrollado. Suspiró ante la vista y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar, sus dos hermanas —Rachel y Verónica, las cuales, junto a él, eran las únicas que vivían en la residencia McClain— trataron de detener a Lance; indicándole que tenía que tomar un descanso ese día y que evitara salir de casa. Más Lance no escuchó sus consejos y se dirigió a la escuela al fin de cuentas.

Aquel día le estaba dando señales de que todo iría de peor a mejor, puesto a qué el sol había salido ese día. Las llamas de esta iluminaban con alegría las calles de Altea, los pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles y las personas se saludaban entre ellos. Lance sintió que las esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido regresaban a él.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó a la escuela.

Justo cuando Lance puso un pie en Arusia, todo el alumnado cerca de él corrió hacia el omega. Todos se aventaban entre si, desesperados de saber que le había ocurrido a Lance. Pronto, el omega estrella se infestó de preguntas, preguntas que le cuestionaban sobre el _animal_ y sobre su estado.

—¡Estoy bien, en serio! —mintió—. No pasó a mayores, lo juro.

—¡Todos sabemos que ese _animal_ te atacó en la noche de la fiesta, en el baño! —comentó uno de los chicos—. ¡¿No sabes cómo se infiltró en la fiesta?!

—No lo sé —contestó Lance, con la verdad.

—¡Se sospecha que el _animal_ te mordió! ¿Es verdad? —preguntó una alfa, con la curiosidad taladrándole en la cabeza.

—No —mintió el omega, dispuesto a no mostrar su debilidad—. Pero si sufrí heridas un tanto graves.

Pronto, Lance se sentía rodeado de noticieros que buscaban respuestas a sus desesperadas preguntas. Cada vez que uno de los chicos finalizaba su pregunta, alguien más lo bombardeaba con otra. Y cuando Lance comenzaba a sentir que no podía seguir contestando las preguntas, Pidge, Hunk y Matt vinieron a su ayuda.

—¡Lance! —gritaron al unísono, angustiados—. ¡Estás bien!

Lance extendió los brazos para recibir a sus tres amigos, los cuales lo abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Hunk lloraba desesperadamente sobre el hombro de Lance, mientras que Pidge y Matt lo abrazaban con fuerza, con el objetivo de no dejarlo ir nunca. Entre los tres amigos, alejaron a Lance de la muchedumbre estudiantil y lo guiaron hacia un lugar despejado y solitario.

—¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió esa noche?! —Pidge fue la primera en preguntar. La alfa se encontraba desesperada, angustiada—. ¡¿Quién es el responsable de tu estado?!

—¡Si, Lance! —tomó la palabra Hunk, angustiado al igual que Pidge—. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Cómo rayos terminaste en el baño?!

—¡McClain, necesitamos respuestas! —exclamó Matt, alzando sus brazos en alto.

—¡Ok, basta! —gritó Lance, desesperado e irritado por el sinfín de preguntas que la gente le estaba haciendo. Eso sólo lo ponía más angustiado—. Ok, ya... Déjenme respirar, Dios mío.

El trío de amigos trató de calmarse para no estresar de más a Lance. Sabían que el omega no la estaba pasando de maravilla y que necesitaba estar tranquilo en esos instantes.

—Lo sentimos, amigo... —se disculpó Hunk, rascándose la nuca.

—No, está bien. Sé que están preocupados por mi, pero también ténganme paciencia —Lance pasó sus palmas por su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sí! ¿Preguntas?

Pidge fue la primera en preguntar:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y quién es el responsable del incidente?

Lance respiró hondo, dudando si decirles la verdad o no. Al final, se decidió en que si lo haría, más no mencionaría la mordida ni a Keith. Sentía que eso era lo mejor para sus amigos, y también para él.

—Un _animal_ me atacó y me dejó gravemente herido —contestó, finalmente—. Lo bueno es que pudieron llevarme a tiempo al hospital, al parecer. ¿Ustedes recuerdan que pasó?

El trío de amigos intercambio miradas, viendo quien de los tres le daría la respuesta a Lance. Al final, fue Matt quien contestó la pregunta del omega estrella.

—El profesor Shirogane te encontró en el baño. Trató de cubrir todas las heridas posibles, pero eran muchas. Recuerdo que salió disparado hacia su auto para llevarte al hospital, dijo que desalojaran el salón y él se comunicó con tu familia. El director nos dió la noticia de que fuiste atacado y todos entramos en pánico. No sabemos cómo entró el _animal_ al salón, pero nos puso a todos en alerta.

Lance tragó en seco. ¿Shiro había sido el responsable de rescatarlo de su atacante? Y si era así, ¿qué había sido de Keith? ¿Acaso Shiro no lo había reportado a las autoridades? ¿O trató de no involucrar a Keith? Lance tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo... —fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir.

—¿Entonces? ¿Recuerdas cómo era el _animal_ que te hizo eso? —Pidge no tardó en preguntar de nuevo, curiosa de saber del _animal_ responsable.

—No lo recuerdo —mintió Lance. No obstante, tampoco mentiría del todo—. Pero de algo si estoy consciente: se trataba de un alfa, pude oler sus feromonas. Además, seguramente se trataba de alguien de la escuela, había mucha seguridad para que un animal entrara al salón.

El trío de amigos entró un poco en pánico. El simple hecho de saber que se trataba de un alfa y que era de la escuela, les hacía preguntarse muchas cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que hay un _animal_ entre los estudiantes? —Hunk, con el corazón acelerado, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Si, Hunk —contestó Lance—. Y puede convertirse en un _animal_ en cuanto menos lo esperes.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —Pidge acomodó las gafas de sus lentes, estupefacta por la confesión de Lance—. ¡Deberíamos informarle al director!

—No —Lance, quien ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse a su primera clase, se negó por completo ante la propuesta de Pidge—. Yo me encargaré de esto, no tienen de que temer. Lo prometo.

En ese instante, la campana de la escuela sonó por todo Arusia; indicando el inicio de clases, a lo que los alumnos tenían que ir a su primera clase. Tras escuchar la campana, Lance caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su primera clase: laboratorio. No quería que más estudiantes le hicieran preguntas.

Por otro lado, el trío de amigos no estaban de todos conformes con que Lance tomara todas las riendas del asunto por su cuenta. Sabían que había algo más en las palabras de Lance, algo que el omega se negaba a compartir con ellos.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Había una que otra chica que se acercaba a Lance para preguntarle sobre su estado actual. Lance las atendía con gusto, más no podía estar del todo concentrado en ellas. Puesto a qué, desde que iniciaron las clases, el omega había estado en alerta por si Keith se aparecía por los pasillos de la escuela. En esos instantes, no quería encontrarse con aquel alfa. Le temía y le odiaba al mismo tiempo, pero Lance sabía que evitar al alfa a toda costa era lo mejor. Y no le importaba en lo absoluto si la mordida le punzaba o no.

Pasaron las horas y Keith no se hizo presencia por ningún lado, cosa que Lance agradeció mucho. Y así se habían mantenido las cosas hasta que tocaron para receso. La cafetería de la escuela estaba repleta de estudiantes. Los alimentos y bebidas paseaban de una mesa a otra y el olor a frituras y café impregnaba todo el lugar.

Pidge, Hunk y Lance comían a gusto en una de las mesas de la cafetería. La alfa y el beta tenían una curiosa conversación con respeto a su clase de física con la profesora Haloway. Por el contrario, Lance no ponía atención a la plática de sus dos amigos puesto a qué se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ya tenía un rato que el omega estrella se había puesto a pensar en su asunto con Keith. Cómo el alfa más inocente y pacífico que había conocido en toda su vida se había convertido en lo que más odiaba de un día para otro. Lance no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo un humano podía convertirse en un _animal_ de un momento a otro. Es más, nunca supo de la existencia de un humano-animal en su vida. ¿Cómo aquello era posible? Lance sólo sabía de la existencia de los _animales_ corrientes, los cuales se dejaban llevar por los instintos y atacaban a cualquiera que se les acercase. Ellos tenían un aspecto de felino mutante, la mayoría contaba con tez morada, violeta o púrpura. ¿Pero ver a un ser mitad _animal_ mitad humano? Eso nunca antes lo había visto. Y nunca pensó que lo haría de la forma en la que ocurrió. Y peor, que sería marcado por uno de ellos. No sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias más graves del lazo, pero esperaba que no fueran tan letales. Rezaba con que todo saliera bien.

—¿Lance? —la alfa sacó a Lance de sus pensamientos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Oh, nada! —aclamó Lance, mientras sacudía sus brazos—. Sólo estaba pensando en mi clase de... ¡matemáticas!

Pidge arqueó la ceja derecha, sin estar convencida de la mentira de Lance. El omega estrella se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de la alfa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no puedo pensar en mis calificaciones?! —trató de argumentar.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tus calificaciones? —lo retó Pidge.

—¡Desde siempre, claro! —contestó el omega, automáticamente—. ¡Ya basta, Holt! ¡Preocúpate por tus propios problemas! ¡Ash!

El omega evitó a toda costa la mirada burlona de Pidge, dándole un gran sorbo a su jugo de manzana para despejar por un momento su mente. Cosa que no ocurrió, puesto a qué Lance se petrificó ante la vista que tenía frente a él: se trataba de Keith, observándolo desde una de las mesas de la cafetería, atentamente.

Su jugo resbaló de sus manos, debido al miedo que gobernó en el cuerpo de Lance. Ahí estaba, el alfa responsable de su estado actual. El alfa que lo había marcado lo estaba viendo atentamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Lance? —Hunk, quien se había percatado de la expresión de Lance, no pudo evitar preguntar por lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

—¿Lance? —Pidge entró en alerta, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Lance, haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie más escuchara sus palabras, se acercó hacia sus dos amigos y les susurró:

—Él es el alfa...

Automáticamente, y sin saber disimular, Pidge y Hunk guiaron su vista hacia donde Lance observaba. Ahí hacia Keith, quien agrandó un poco los ojos al sentir la mirada de otros dos chicos encima de él. Pidge estaba confundida, nunca había visto a ese alfa en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad.

—¿Quién es él? —le fue inevitable preguntar.

—¡¿Keith?! ¡¿Estás seguro, Lance?! —preguntó Hunk, entre susurros. El beta no creía que Keith fuera el responsable del ataque de Lance.

—Hunk, lo recuerdo todo —admitió el omega, aún asustado de que Keith no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¡¿Pero quién es Keith?! —volvió a preguntar la alfa, aún confundida por el asunto.

—Keith suele asistir a algunas de las clases en las que voy yo —contestó Hunk, finalmente—. No es muy sociable, creo que ni tiene amigos. Suele ser muy tranquilo y reservado, por eso no creo que sea él el responsable.

—¿Saben que? —Lance no pudo evitarlo más. El omega se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas—. Vámonos de aquí, no soporto ver a ese alfa...

Keith, quien aún mantenía su mirada fija en Lance, entró un poco en pánico al ver el reciente movimiento del omega. No tenía idea de lo que Lance planeaba hacer, y esperaba que no tuviera consecuencias por las acciones de Lance.

—¡Hay que reportarlo! —Pidge volvió a sugerir, segura de que el responsable era Keith.

—¡Ya te dije que no, Katie! ¡Yo me encargo de esto! —volvió a aclarar Lance, con su mordida punzándole su hombro con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Pronto, el trío de amigos se había levantado de la mesa. Y, juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Y justo cuando Lance hacía lo posible para no pensar en Keith, un par de gritos a sus espaldas llamaron su atención: un dúo de alfas peleaba entre ellos. Según por lo que el omega alcanzaba a escuchar, la pelea había iniciado porque comenzaron a pelear por una patética mesa.

Lance no le dió importancia a la pelea y siguió su caminata hacia la salida.

Una omega trató de decirle que hiciera algo al respecto, pero Lance la evadió por completo. Quería irse de ahí, tenía sus razones para huir. No quería que Keith lo mirara fijamente, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los baños de la fiesta. La mordida comenzaba a arderle, comenzaba a punzar mucho más de lo normal. Dolía, dolía mucho. Lance odiaba estar en esa situación. Incluso comenzó a lamentarse de no haberle hecho caso a sus dos hermanas.

Ya estaba a unos metros de la salida, cuando un grito a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—¡Paren ya! —Keith, quien no se encontraba bien en aquellos instantes, no pudo evitar detener la pelea de los dos alfas. No usó su voz, pero lo hubiera hecho de no ser que había omegas y alfas inocentes en su presencia.

Al percatarse de lo que había hecho, Keith llevó automáticamente su mano a su boca. Sorprendido de lo que había gritado.

—¡¿Eh?! —uno de los alfas estalló ante el gritó de Keith—. ¡¿Y tú quién demonios te crees para interponerte en una pelea que no te incumbe?! ¡¿Ehh?!

Lance veía desde la distancia el escenario en la cafetería. No sabía que hacer. Su parte consciente le decía seguir su caminata sin importar lo que sucedía con Keith, más su lado omega —y el cual estaba unido a Keith involuntariamente— le ordenaba ir a la ayuda de su alfa. Dentro del omega, se estaba desatando una desesperada y sanguinaria pelea entre su lazo y su omega independiente.

_«¡Basta!»_ pensó Lance, harto de lo que sucedía. El omega vio como uno de los alfas se acercaba de manera amenazante al inocente Keith, cosa que lo volvió completamente loco. _«¡No te atrevas a ir por Keith!»_ se repitió constantemente, buscando la manera de no tener contacto alguno con el alfa que lo había unido a un lazo inquebrantable en contra de su voluntad. Pero todo fue en vano, puesto a qué su instinto omega lo venció por completo. Involuntariamente, Lance ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la discusión de alfas en el centro de la cafetería. _«¡Maldición, me aborrezco!»_ pensó por última vez.

—¡Lance! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Pidge, sin saber lo que Lance tenía planeado hacer, trató de evitar a toda costa que su amigo fuera en dirección a su atacante—. ¡McClain, vuelve aquí!

Lance hizo ficticias sus palabras, puesto a qué siguió su recorrido hacia Keith sin importar lo que Pidge y Hunk dijeran al respecto. No dejaría que se metieran con su alfa.

Lance ya se había dejado ceder a su lado omega, a ciegas.

—¡Ey! —Lance llamó la atención de los alfas, sorprendiéndolos—. ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden estar ni un maldito momento en paz, desgraciados?!

Cuando Lance entró en escena, varias chicas suspiraron ante su presencia. Un cúmulo de ánimos se había comenzado alzar por toda la cafetería. Lo cual puso nervioso a uno de los alfas.

—Eh... Yo... —uno de los alfas trató de argumentar sus acciones, más fue interrumpido por Lance.

—¡Ya tenemos suficiente con los _animales_ que nos asechan día a día! —aclamó el omega, mostrando su lado perfecto—. ¡¿Pueden dejar a Keith en paz?!

—¡Ja! —el otro alfa, el cual sostenía a Keith de la camiseta, se rió ante las palabras de Lance—. ¡Creo que te sientes con el derecho de decirnos que hacer sólo por ser el más popular y amado de la escuela, omega ridículo!

—Pueden ser alfas, pero yo tengo una posición más alta que ustedes en esta escuela —aclaró Lance, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿O acaso quieres que le comunique al director de tu comportamiento con los alfas de menor rango?

—¡¿Eh?! —el alfa soltó automáticamente a Keith de la camiseta, sintiéndose amenazado ante aquellas palabras—. ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres?! ¡Amenazando así a un alfa como yo, no te servirá de nada! ¡¿O es que acaso quieres problemas conmigo?!

—Querido amigo, ¿acaso no sabes que yo estoy a cargo de mantener el orden entre los estudiantes? —Lance se mantenía frente al alfa, sin importarle que este pudiera lastimarlo—. ¿Acaso quieres asustarme? Quieras o no, el que manda aquí soy yo. Y el que tiene más derechos aquí también soy yo. Y te pido, de la manera más amable posible, que le tengas respeto al resto de tus compañeros. ¿O es que acaso quieres verte como un alfa abusivo frente al resto de la escuela?

Tras aquello, el cúmulo de estudiantes comenzó a tirarle de cosas al dúo de alfas. Sabían que si los ataques de _animales_ no se detendrían nunca, ellos tenían que mantenerse unidos para no ser víctimas de ellos. Lance se los había demostrado, que a pesar de las dificultades por las que pasó el omega, se levantó como el omega perfecto que era. Eso les era de mucha admiración. Ya no querían más problemas con los de su propia especie. Con los _animales_ tenían suficiente.

—¡Tch! ¡Serás hijo de... ! —sin quererse darse por vencido, el alfa iba a seguir protestando. Más fue detenido por el otro alfa, quien ya había aceptado su derrota desde ya hacía mucho.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Hay que irnos! —le ordenó, jalando del brazo a su compañero. Al cabo de unos segundos, el dúo de alfas dejó la cafetería.

—¡Por favor, chicos! —ordenó Lance, guiando su vista a cada uno de los estudiantes que veían la escena—. Regresen a sus deberes.

Los estudiantes acataron las órdenes de Lance y procedieron a seguir con su almuerzo.

Lance se sintió orgulloso de su posición en su pelea con los alfas, más dejó eso a un lado cuando a percató de que Keith lo estaba viendo.

—Gracias, Lance —agradeció el alfa, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Yo quería...

—Necesito irme —sin dejar que Keith terminara de hablar, Lance habló buscando la manera de evadir a Keith a toda costa. Caminó a un lado del alfa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida más cercana a él.

—¡Ey, Lance! —Keith lo llamó. Pero al ver que Lance no había volteado siquiera, se decidió en seguirlo.

Pidge y Hunk, quienes ya estaban a unos centímetros del dúo de chicos, se detuvieron en seco al ver cómo Lance y Keith salían disparados hacia el exterior de la cafetería a quien sabe dónde.

—¡Lance, espera! —el beta trató de llamar la atención del omega, más fue detenido por Pidge.

—Deja que hablen —ordenó, viendo atentamente la salida de la cafetería—. Hay que estar cerca para vigilar a Lance.

Hunk soltó un pequeño suspiró ante la propuesta de su amiga.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Mientras, Lance corría con desesperación en busca de un escondite en dónde Keith no pudiera encontrarlo. Y cuando creyó que nunca encontraría un escondite, se topó con un lugar al que nadie solía ir. Se mantuvo ahí durante unos minutos, con la esperanza de que Keith se había perdido. El omega se asomó para comprobar que no había señal alguna de Keith, cosa que pudo corroborar. Aliviado, Lance soltó el aire; relajando, así, los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Estuvo cerca —susurró, listo para irse del lugar. Más saltó del susto al ver la presencia junto a él.

—¡Lance! —aclamó Keith, quien había seguido el aroma de Lance desde que este salió de cafetería—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Las palabras de Keith eran suaves, calmadas. El alfa hacía todo lo posible para no verse intimidante ante Lance. Sin embargo, el omega no quería saber absolutamente nada de Keith.

—¡Basta, Keith! —estalló, molesto y temeroso de que, por más que corrió, no pudo huir del alfa—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso conmigo! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mordido en contra de mi voluntad! ¡No puedo creer que seas un maldito _animal_!

—Lance —a pesar de que el omega le gritó cruelmente, Keith se mantuvo firme—. Créeme que no lo hice intensionalmente, yo nunca lastimaría a nadie. Mucho menos a ti...

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Quien te crea, maldito! —gritó Lance, enfadado—. ¡¿Y qué me dices de la mordida que me dejaste en el hombro, eh?! ¡¿Qué me dices de tu lado _animal_?! ¡¿De tu falta de autocontrol?!

—Es difícil de explicar —admitió Keith, con suavidad—. Y si, soy un _animal_. Aunque, no uno auténtico. Soy como un _semi-anima_ l. Aunque, en realidad, nos llamamos _galras._

—¿G-Galras? —Lance estaba confundido, aterrado y furioso. Había mucha información en su cabeza de la cual procesar.

—Ustedes los humanos nos llaman _animales_ , cuando en realidad nos llamamos _galras_ —aclaró el alfa—. Además, yo soy un _semigalra_. Uno muy joven, en realidad.

—¡¿Y qué demonios es eso?! —preguntó Lance, aún sin entender nada.

—Un ser 50% humano y 50% galra —explicó Keith—. Nosotros podemos ser ambas cosas, sólo que yo nunca me había convertido en galra. El sábado tuve mi primer celo, no pude controlarlo. Perdóname.

El omega se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Podía ver a Keith de pies a cabeza, lo cual lo dejó impactado. ¿Desde cuándo Keith se había vuelto mucho más alto que él? ¿O desde cuando tenía mucha más masa muscular que él?

—¿Cuándo te hiciste más alto que yo? ¿Y mucho más fornido? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido del cambio drástico que Keith había sufrido.

—Oh, eso... —soltó Keith, un tanto apenado—. Creo que fue por mi lado galra. Creo que crecí más después de convertirme...

—¡Bueno, no importa! —en realidad, si le importaba. Puesto a qué aquella imagen de alfa bajo, delgado e inocente de Keith había quedado por completo en el pasado para Lance. Más el omega tenía otras cosas en mente—. Escucha... No tengo intenciones de perdonarte. Es más, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

—Lo sé. No lo merezco —admitió el alfa, bajando la mirada. Sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo.

—Pero —prosiguió Lance—, te perdonaré. Sé que no fue tu culpa por completo. El celo siempre nos ciega a todos, eso lo entiendo. Y más porque no entiendo cómo funciona su maldito celo, Dios.

Keith se rió un poco, feliz de que al menos Lance lo había perdonado.

—Pero hay algo que quiero que me prometas —el omega se acercó hacia el alfa, listo para decirle a Keith la promesa que tenía que cumplirle—. Prométeme que no te acercarás a mi. No importa nuestro lazo. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —fue inevitable para Keith no sentirse impactado—. Pero, ¿qué hay de las secuelas de la mordida?

—Las puedo tolerar... —dijo Lance, tratando de convencerse de que aquello era cierto.

—Pero... —Keith trató de buscar otro pretexto. Sin embargo, al final terminó aceptando. No estaba a su derecho de decidir las cosas—. Ok... Lo prometo.

—¡Gracias! —aclamó Lance, un poco angustiado—. Ahora, si me lo permites, necesito ir a mi siguiente clase. Gracias.

—Lance —como última palabra, Keith llamó la atención del omega—. Confía en mí, haré lo posible para mantener nuestra promesa a pie.

Lance lo miró, desconfiando de las palabras de Keith. Más suspiro tras escuchar aquello, haciendo lo posible para que su lado omega no sintiera lástima por el alfa.

—Espero y así sea, Kogane —aclamó, antes de caminar hacia su siguiente clase. Dejando al alfa atrás, solo.

Una pequeña parte de Lance comenzaba a lamentarse de la decisión que había tomado para él y para Keith. Estaba consciente de que los tres días posterior a la mordida se necesitaba estar a lado del alfa. Pero Lance no era esa clase de omega.

Necesitaba mostrarse fuerte ante el resto. Y no quería involucrarse más con un alfa _animal_ como lo era Keith.

O más bien, semigalra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada:
> 
> Perdóneme por actualizar tarde. Hoy me desperté muy mal, y pues no estaba con los ánimos de hacer nada (aún no acababa el capítulo).
> 
> Meper donan? :'v
> 
> Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Hasta el momento, es el más largo de los tres que he publicado.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo, estará más enfocado a Keith y a sus pensamientos con respecto al lazo con Lance, su celo y su lado galra.
> 
> Sin más, nos vemos el siguiente viernes.
> 
> “4- Instintos”
> 
> ¡Hasta el capítulo cuatro!


	5. 4- Instintos

—Tres ataques consecutivos... Esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos —una alfa no tenía mucho que se había enterado de un ataque _animal_. Más que miedo, la alfa sentía que una letal cólera inundaba su interior.

—La mayoría fueron omegas... —añadió una beta, quien también tenía poco que se había enterado de la noticia—. No tiene ni dos semanas que ingresamos a la universidad y ya comenzaron los ataques. Maldición.

La única omega del trío de amigas había comenzado a temblar. Los ataques habían sido a omegas, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta al tratarse de una. Temía por su vida, por su seguridad. Y lo peor del caso es que aparte de los ataques _animales,_ hubo ataques de alfas humanos a omegas. Tenía varias razones para entrar a la defensiva y estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

—Annie —la única alfa del trío llamó la atención de la omega—. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con los alfas. Incluso con los de la escuela. ¡Oh, en especial con él!

La alfa, sin importarle mucho que el alfa se diera cuenta, señaló en dirección a un chico de baja estatura que las observaba desde una de las bancas lejanas. El alfa contaba con unas greñas alborotadas de tonos azabaches, una chaqueta roja y piel de tez clara. Annie, al verlo, sintió que el miedo gobernaba sus adentros.

—¡Oh, si! —añadió la beta—. Según rumores, hace poco trató de lastimar a un omega. Ese chico no es muy sociable, por más razones me da mala espina. Annie, aléjate a toda costa de él.

Annie se estremeció. Tragó saliva con dificultad ante el inminente miedo en su interior. El alfa, aparentemente, se había percatado de que el trío de chicas estaba hablando de él. Eso la puso más intranquila, dejándola en una lluvia de preguntas y preocupaciones. Ahora, la omega pensaba que sería la próxima en ser atacada.

. . .

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad para la omega. Su suave y dorada coleta de caballo volaba por los aires cuando la omega salía del edificio en dirección a la salida de la escuela. Su casa quedaba a veinte minutos, pero siempre salía tarde; y en esos momentos, la omega quería desesperadamente salir más temprano de lo usual para evitar riesgos.

Caminó entre la oscuridad del colegio, apenas iluminada por los faroles que se extendían por toda la escuela. Un color ámbar y cálido, algo que no le agradaba a la omega; ya que estas, a diferencia de las luces del campo de fútbol, no iluminaban mucho. Y desde aquel punto, la omega comenzó a angustiarse.

Annie activó todos sus sentidos, en alerta de alguna amenaza. Se había acordado de lo mencionado por sus dos amigas. Y sobre todo, del chico alfa. Cualquier sonido la ponía en alerta, atenta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. No quería encontrarse con un alfa, y menos con el que habían señalado sus amigas. No después de lo sucedido con los omegas. Y con su hermana...

Sin embargo, un ruido a sus espaldas la petrificó. Era un alfa, podía olerlo. Sin embargo, la falta de iluminación le impedía a Annie ver de quién se trataba. El alfa caminó a paso lento en dirección hacia Annie, cosa que puso nerviosa a la omega. Ella retrocedió hasta el farol más cercano; y al hacerlo, la iluminación aumentó y pudo ver de quién se trataba: era el chico que sus amigas le habían ordenado mantenerse alejada.

Y al verlo, sintió que su alma la abandonaba. 

—¡Aléjate! —ordenó, aterrorizada—. ¡Aléjate o lo lamentarás! 

La chica buscó con desesperación en su mochila un objeto con el cual pudiera defenderse. Pero al ubicarlo, una mano la sujetó con firmeza, impidiéndole movimiento. Se trataba del alfa, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó—. ¡Ayúdenme!

—Cálmate —indicó el alfa, tranquilamente—. No voy a lastimarte.

—¡No te creo! —aulló la omega, retorciéndose en el brazo del alfa—. ¡Suéltame!

—Lamento lo de tu hermana, Sophia —añadió el alfa, lo cual hizo que Annie dejara de retorcerse—. Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —Annie, sorprendida por las palabras del alfa, dejó toda lucha a un lado y trató de escucharlo—. ¿Cómo sabes... ?

—Era mi compañera —indicó, soltando el brazo de Annie—. Trabajábamos juntos en laboratorio.

Annie, agrandando sus ojos, pudo ver de pies a cabeza al alfa frente a ella. Era del mismo tamaño que ella y sus brazos no eran tan grandes ni anchos. Era un alfa delgado y bajo. Además, su cara transmitía añoranza y timidez. Incluso Annie podía jurar que lo que tenía frente a ella se trataba de un omega. Y al terminar su inspección, llegó a una conclusión.

—¡Espera! —soltó la omega—. ¡¿Eres Keith Kogane, no?! ¡Mi hermana hablaba maravillas de ti!

Keith agrandó sus ojos, sorprendido. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de que su amiga Sophia hablara maravillas de él.

—Si, soy Keith Kogane —contestó—. Un gusto. ¿Tú debes ser la hermana menor de Sophia, no? Te quería mucho. Lamento el ataque...

Ante lo último mencionado, Annie sentía que algo en su interior se encogía y le estrugía el corazón. Su hermana, su única hermana. Sophia. Ella había sido una de las víctimas del ataque. Todo el mundo lo sabía, mas nadie había hecho nada por consolarla. Keith había sido el primero en lamentar la muerte de su hermana, y eso la hacia sentir miserable. Miserable por haber pensado mal del alfa. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cegándole la vista. Y, sin pensarlo, abrazó con fuerza al alfa frente a ella.

—¡Maldición, mierda! —lloró desconsoladamente, sosteniéndose con firmeza de la chamarra de Keith—. ¡La extraño!

Keith, impactado por el abrazo de la omega, no pudo evitar regresar el abrazo con delicadeza a la contraria. Él también lamentaba la muerte de Sophia, ya que ella había sido la única con la que había empatizado aquellas dos semanas de ingreso a la universidad. Y la había perdido para siempre.

—Lo lamento... —susurró ante Annie.

. . .

—¿Ya estás mejor? —después de que Annie terminara de llorar, Keith la llevó hacia la banca más cercana y dejó que la omega se desahogara el tiempo que quisiese. Al final, le trajo una bebida caliente para que la omega se relajara.

—Si, gracias —sonrió la omega, dulcemente.

—Me alegra —susurró tranquilamente Keith, serio.

—Uhm, oye —Annie llamó la atención del alfa—. No eres como los demás alfas, nunca había visto a un alfa de aquella estatura.

—Oh, eso... —Keith se sonrojó ante lo comentado. Nunca le había agradado que tocaran el tema de su baja estatura, mas hizo de menos aquello y accedió a contestar—. He tratado de aumentar de estatura, pero nunca he podido.

—Somos del mismo tamaño, ¿ya te diste cuenta? —rió la omega—. ¿Mides 1.68 metros, no?

Keith, quien se tornó de rojo tras aquella pregunta, desvío su mirada de la omega y, un poco irritado, contestó:

—Si...

La omega rió dulcemente al ver la avergonzada expresión de Keith en su rostro. Y al terminar, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable por repetida vez. Su hermana se hubiera sentido decepcionada de ella si hubiera observado que estaba criticando a una persona por su apariencia y no por su forma de ser.

Annie sintió que su estómago se estremecía.

—Lo siento... —soltó—. Perdóname por haber pensado mal de ti. Me equivoqué, completamente. Eres dulce y comprensible. Un poco serio y gruñón, pero amable.

—Oh, sobre eso... —añadió Keith, no tan sorprendido por las palabras de Annie—. No hay de que disculparse. Seré bajo, pero no por ello evitan hablar mal de mi. Me temen por mis expresiones y, porque en el mayor de los casos, suelo ser serio y reservado. Es... normal que piensen así de mi.

La omega, tras las palabras de Keith, sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar al alfa y asegurarle que la tendría a ella. Pero no lo suficiente, puesto a que en unos cuantos días dejaría Altea debido a lo sucedido con su hermana y por el aumento de ataques de _animales_ por la ciudad. Por lo cual, la omega no podía asegurarle ni jurarle nada a Keith.

—Entonces... Eso de que intentaste lastimar a un omega —soltó la omega de la nada, desviando sus pensamientos de aquella mudanza—, ¿es falso?

—¿Qué? ¿Atacar a un omega? ¿Yo? —a pesar de quedar sorprendido por la noticia, Keith no mostró indicios de ello—. Son rumores, y falsos por cierto. Tu hermana ha sido mi única amiga desde que ingresamos a la universidad. No suelo juntarme con los demás...

—Ya veo... —la omega se detuvo a pensar un poco sobre ello—. Se me hace que comenzaron a decir eso debido a que te juntabas mucho con ella, ¿no crees?

—Si, tal vez... —sin pensarlo mucho, Keith se levantó de la banca y dirigió su mirada a la omega—. Ya es tarde. Te ofrecería llevarte a tu casa, pero no creo que a tus padres les agrade mucho que vayas sola con un alfa como yo, ¿no?

—Si... No lo estarán. Ya no confían en los alfas, es por eso que en unos días dejaremos la ciudad —reveló, finalmente.

—Es una buena decisión —afirmó Keith, con sinceridad—. No estás segura en Altea, es mejor que tú y tu familia se vayan a otro lugar.

—Si, creo que eso es lo mejor... —la omega se levantó de la banca y, junto a Keith, caminaron hasta la entrada principal de Arusia.

Ya estando ahí, la omega llamó a sus padres para que arribaran por ella a la escuela. Ellos aceptaron y la omega terminó la llamada. Estuvo un tiempo de pie ahí, en silencio, junto a Keith. No sabía que más decir, ya que sentía que ya había dicho lo suficiente. Y al no ocurrirle ni una sola palabra, Keith fue el que tomó la iniciativa:

—Será mejor que me vaya. Espero y te vaya bien de aquí en adelante... —el alfa dió media vuelta y caminó hacia la oscuridad de la escuela. No sin antes ser detenido por Annie.

—¡Espera, Keith! —gritó, llamando su atención—. Gracias por ver por mi y por mi hermana. Y gracias... Por preocuparte.

El alfa sonrió dulcemente a la omega, para después seguir con su camino hacia la oscuridad.

Días más tarde, Annie había dejado la escuela.

. . .

Así habían sido las primeras semanas del joven Keith Kogane: la gente hablaba a sus espaldas de lo aterradoras que eran sus expresiones faciales. No era algo a lo que Keith no estaba acostumbrado; desde sus primeros días en secundaria, los demás chicos hablaban de ello. Decían y rumoraban de que Keith podía atacar a cualquiera en cualquier santiamén. En el mayor de los casos, Keith hacía de vista gorda ante el sinfín de comentarios que había sobre él y sus instintos como alfa. Y si no hablaban sobre su condición como alfa, hablaban de su estado físico.

Por alguna extraña razón, en apariencia, Keith no contaba con las características esenciales de un alfa promedio. Él era bajo y delgado, lo cual le daba desventajas ante los demás alfas a su alrededor. No obstante, su forma de ser y sus expresiones faciales eran puntos a favor de su condición como alfa. Al igual que su aroma, el cual era un aroma fuerte a canela y a quemado. No era agradable; sin embargo, era eficaz para atraer a la mayoría de los omegas. Cosa que Keith evitaba constantemente.

No tenía intenciones de hacer a un omega suyo, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Por lo cual, evitaba a toda costa dejar salir sus feromonas en presencia de los demás.

Conforme el paso de las semanas, Keith se había vuelto solitario y reservado. No solía juntarse con nadie a su alrededor y no era un experto al momento de simpatizar con los demás. Era todo lo contrario a un chico en particular: Lance McClain.

Pasado un mes desde el inicio oficial de clases, Lance McClain arribó a Arusia. De lo que Keith puede recordar, desde el primer día, Lance había ganado el cariño y carisma de los demás estudiantes. Keith había quedado sorprendido ante la suma facilidad que tenía el omega en hacer amigos. Era todo lo contrario a él: Lance era seguro de si mismo, no le temía a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no le importaba si era odiado por alguno de los estudiantes; al fin y al cabo, el omega seguiría su vida escolar como si nada hubiera pasado. Algo con lo que Keith no podía lidiar.

El alfa trató de evitar a Lance por un tiempo. A pesar de lo muy sorprendido que había quedado ante la actitud del omega, no quería lidiar con alguien que era todo lo contrario a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Prefería, y por mucho, su propia compañía. No necesitaba que un chico como lo era Lance se sumara al resto de estudiantes que se burlaban de su físico o lo miraban como a un peligro. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, mas no era de su agrado.

Sin embargo, un día, mientras Keith caminaba por lo pasillos de Arusia, Lance se le acercó; y, divertido, el omega exclamó:

—¡Oh! ¿Eres Keith Kogane, cierto? ¿El chico que parece omega, no?

Keith frunció el ceño ante lo último cuestionado.

—Tsk —se quejó, chasqueando la lengua.

—Oh, perdona. Parece que no te gusta que te comparen con un omega... —se disculpó Lance, apenado de su actitud—. ¡Soy Lance McClain, un gusto!

El omega estiró la mano, entusiasmado de hacer un nuevo amigo. Por otro lado, Keith miró la mano; dudando, por un segundo, si en tomarla o no. Pero al guiar su vista de nuevo hacia el omega, pudo ver a alguien que por segunda vez trataba de ser su amigo de verdad. Y aquello, por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo sentir feliz.

Sonrió ante el omega y extendió su mano derecha hacia la de Lance y regresó el saludo.

—Un gusto —sonrió.

Keith podía jurar por su vida entera que desde aquel entonces, a pesar de que en su segundo encuentro el omega volvió a reírse un poco de su estatura, una enorme admiración y respeto hacia Lance surgió dentro de él. Ya que, después de Sophia, Lance se convirtió en la única persona en dirigirse a él como a una persona normal y corriente; algo tan sencillo que hizo sentir tan feliz a Keith.

Pasaron los meses y la relación de Keith y Lance, a pesar de no ser muy cercana como la tenía Lance con otros dos chicos de nombres Pidge y Hunk, iba de maravilla. Hasta que otro ataque de _animales_ a estudiantes se presentó. O como realmente se llamaban: galras.

La familia de Keith había entrado en alerta tras la noticia. Keith, por su parte, trató de evitar el tema lo más que pudo. Toda la escuela hablaba de ella sin cesar. Era obvio, claro. Después de todo, no era el primer ataque _animal_ en la ciudad. Pero si el segundo a estudiantes. Y lo más alarmante: aparentemente, ninguna de las víctimas se había percatado de la presencia del galra. Lo cual, llevó a Keith a la conclusión de que se trataba de un semigalra.

Pero no podía estar seguro, ya que aún no comprendía cómo se movía el mundo de los galras y semigalras por completo; a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, quienes ya tenían más experiencia en eso.

Ese día, Keith pasó a biblioteca a recoger un par de libros para un proyecto que tenía que hacer más adelante. En eso, apareció Lance; quien, después de mucho, comenzó a fastidiar a Keith con su estatura. El alfa hizo de menos aquello y trató de concentrarse en otras cosas. El omega, aprovechando la presencia de Keith, soltó que tenía planeado llevar la fiesta escolar a cabo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con los estudiantes.

Keith recordaba bien cuando el director acudió al omega para que ayudara a los directivos del colegio a preparar una fiesta que uniera a todo el alumnado de Arusia. El aviso fue dado una semana después; y al escucharlo, Keith pensó que era la idea más patética que se le pudo ocurrir al director.

—Tsk, deberían dejarnos tal y como estamos —masculló Keith—. Malditos hábitos de socializar con los demás.

Pero, aparentemente, había sido el único que estaba en desacuerdo con aquella fiesta. Ya que, cada cambio de clases, Keith podía escuchar a los estudiantes hablar y emocionarse por la fiesta. Keith deseaba y anhelaba que se callaran, no era de su agrado escuchar a los demás gritar a lo estúpido por alguna cosa o situación.

Después de escuchar lo mencionado por Lance, Keith sintió que la idea de proseguir con la fiesta después de lo ocurrido con el galra era una mala idea. Corrían riesgo, peligro. ¿O es que acaso el director no podía pensar en la seguridad de los estudiantes? Trató de negociarlo con Lance, quien se negaba por completo el no sentirse inseguro y nervioso por lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Mas Keith podía oler a kilómetros el miedo de Lance. Tras el olor, Keith se lo notificó a Lance; quien, en un acto de cólera, atacó a Keith diciéndole que no quería mostrarse como un omega débil y temeroso ante los demás. Keith trató de decirle que lo único que buscaba decirle era que tener miedo no era malo, que hasta los más fuertes lo tenían. Pero fue imposible, ya que Lance se negó a escucharlo e inclusive fueron interrumpidos por un par de betas quienes se acercaron con entusiasmo hacia Lance.

El alfa no quiso insistir más y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Lance atrás. Más tarde, Keith pensó más sobre el asunto de Lance. Lance, el omega a quien admiraba mucho por su actitud fuerte, positiva y liderazga, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado por lo sucedido con los estudiantes. Y aquel pensamiento lo dejó boquiabierto. Lance no era lo que aparentaba. Podía ser fuerte ante los demás, pero Keith sabía que el omega tenía debilidades como cualquier ser vivo. Y aquello lo motivó a asistir a la fiesta. Tal vez para hablar con Lance a solas por si se daba la ocasión o por alguna otra cosa que él no podía descifrar.

La mañana del día sábado, Shiro le había anunciado a Keith que estaba a unos días —o incluso horas— de entrar en celo por primera vez en su vida. Keith se sorprendió ante ello, ya que nunca había tenido la experiencia del celo en su vida. Sus hermanos habían tenido su primer celo a temprana edad a diferencia de él. Shiro le comunicó al joven alfa que tenía inhibidores para su celo, comunicado que hizo que Keith estuviera más que seguro en asistir a la fiesta; cosa que sorprendió a Shiro. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Keith era consciente de que Lance era la razón que lo impulsaba en ir a lo que había repudiado durante varias semanas. Mas lo mantuvo en secreto, diciéndole a Shiro que quería darle una oportunidad a la fiesta escolar.

Y el mayor, por más feliz que lo ponía la idea de que Keith se diera la oportunidad de abrir su círculo comunicativo, se encontraba preocupado por la simple idea de que Keith entrara en celo ese mismo día, de que no pudiera controlarlo,de que todo se saliera de control y de que la seguridad de su familia se viera bajo amenaza. Pero aún no era el momento de que Keith iniciara su entrenamiento, Shiro no podía hacer nada para adelantarlo. Así que, sin ponerle ni un pretexto a Keith, aseguró y alistó todo lo básico para el celo de Keith y se encaminaron hacia la fiesta escolar.

Durante el camino al salón de fiestas, Shiro le tendió a Keith una pequeña caja y le indicó que la mantuviera a todo momento cerca de él.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —preguntó Keith, mientras agitaba la diminuta caja; escuchando que varias bolitas diminutas se movían en el interior.

—Son inhibidores —señaló Shiro, sin quitar la mirada del camino que se cernía frente a él—. Ayudará a mantener el celo bajo control por treinta minutos. Tampoco consumas más de lo que indica la caja, podrías quedar infértil.

Keith alzó la ceja un tanto incómodo ante lo último mencionado. Y Shiro, al verlo así, trató de ignorarlo y prosiguió con el recorrido; aún con el corazón palpitándole cuál bólido por el temor de que el celo de Keith llegara mucho antes de lo acordado.

. . .

En el salón, Keith se pudo percatar de lo muy preocupado que estaba Shiro. Keith se sintió un poco culpable de la actitud del mayor, pero sólo un poco. Keith era consciente y confiaba de que el alfa mayor tenía todo bajo control. Además, Keith sabía lo muy exhausto que estaba Shiro; salir a conseguir la comida especial por su cuenta no era una tarea sencilla, y menos después del tercer mes. En lo personal, a Keith nunca le había agradado aquel “alimento”; a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes lo devoraban como si el mañana fuera tan sólo un mito.

Incluso, el joven alfa admitía que la combinación de feromonas en el salón lo mareaba un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de ambientes, él prefería un ambiente más pacífico, solitario y silencioso. Pero su misma hipocresía y necedad lo tenían en aquel lugar. Al final, admitió frente a Shiro que algo lo había motivado a asistir a la fiesta escolar. Mas el mayor no hizo rodeo alguno por lo revelado por Keith. En cambio, un grupo pequeño de profesores pidió la presencia de Shiro en su mesa y este último se retiró de donde estaba sentado junto a Keith.

El joven alfa se quedó ahí, solo. Sentado en la solitaria mesa mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la caja de los inhibidores que poseía en su mano derecha. Keith se limitó a observar a sus alrededores: cientos y cientos de estudiantes bailaban entre ellos en la pista de baile, intercambiando olores y feromonas entre ellos. Keith pudo divisar a alguien en particular entre el cúmulo de estudiantes: era Lance McClain. Al verlo ahí, bailando alegremente, algo en su interior se sintió cálido; no obstante, aquella sensación cálida se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos al rememorar cómo había dejado al joven omega el día anterior. Keith aún tenía que disculparse.

En lo más profundo de su ser, Keith sabía que no tenía nada de que disculparse. Por otro lado, su lado pasivo lo obligaba a hacerlo. Había hablado de más, y sin tener en cuenta que sus palabras podrían ofender a Lance. Había razones por las cuales tenía que pedir disculpas.

Dejó los inhibidores en la mesa, acomodó su vaso de agua y sus cosas, listo para levantarse y caminar hacia Lance para pedirle disculpas. Pero, cuando se levantó, regresó a su posición original. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si Lance no aceptaba sus disculpas? Además, el omega parecía divertido con el resto del alumnado; y al verlo así, Keith se quedó sentado, observando el espectáculo frente a él.

—¡Emo, emo! —un joven alfa se acercó divertido hacia Keith, riendo con malicia—. ¡Es un maldito milagro encontrarte aquí, y más en una fiesta!

—Cierra la boca, Carl —atacó Keith automáticamente—. Ve a molestar a alguien más, ahora no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas.

—¡Ya lo hiciste enojar! —uno de los amigos de Carl se rió al ver la actitud del joven Keith, sin tomarlo en serio.

—¡Lo sé! Sabe que digo la verdad, por eso se enoja.

Keith frunció el ceño, intentando mantener el control de si mismo. Odiaba lidiar con aquel chico, quien no hacía otra cosa más que molestarlo hasta el fin de su miserable vida. Carl era un alfa un año mayor que él, que constantemente se la pasaba molestando a los alfas de clase baja. Era rubio, de tez bronceada, dientes chuecos y cara bonita. Podría ser apuesto por fuera, pero era una verdadera abominación en el interior. Inclusive, había ciertos rumores oscuros sobre él; decían que, una vez, había asesinado a un joven omega al que constantemente hostigaba. Pero eran tan sólo rumores, ya que no hubieron pruebas algunas de ello. Por el cual, Carl quedó libre del asunto. Pero Keith no dudaba del todo de ese rumor, puesto a qué sabía las actitudes de aquel fastidioso alfa.

—¡Carl, lo digo en serio! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —clamó Keith, lanzándole al contrario una mirada asesina que presentaba amenaza.

—¡Wow, parece que alguien perdió los estribos hoy! —Carl se burló de la actitud de su víctima—. ¡Pareces tenso, Kogane! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aterra estar en una fiesta?

Keith frunció mucho más el ceño, mas esa vez hizo de vista gorda a las burlas de Carl. No quería perder el control y abalanzarse sobre aquel chico para atacarlo. Eso sería un acto suicida en el sitio en el que se encontraba, rodeado de los directivos de su escuela y de omegas y betas. No se arriesgaría en quedar mal enfrente de los demás. Así que dejó que Carl siguiera con sus burlas. No obstante, Carl comenzó a darle pequeños pero bruscos golpes en su hombro izquierdo, lo cual lo hizo enfadar.

—¡Mira, ahora no me importa toda la mierda que digas sobre mi! —expresó Keith, exhausto; mientras, con brusquedad, hacía a un lado el codo de Carl que constantemente golpeaba su hombro—. ¡Pero te pido que me dejes en paz de una desgraciada vez! ¡No tienes absolutamente nada que hacer, maldito!

—¡Exacto! Lamentablemente, lo único divertido de esta absurda vida es molestar a alfas como tú —rió Carl, viendo con lástima al alfa sentado frente a él—. Eres débil, Kogane. Te falta coraje. ¡Eres patético!

A una velocidad indescriptible, Carl sacudió con brusquedad la cabeza de Keith mientras que el resto de sus amigos tiraban algunas cuantas cosas de la mesa en la que Keith se encontraba sentado; entre ellas, el vaso de agua que minutos previos Shiro le había dado a Keith se había derramado por todo el mantel. Keith sintió que la ira se encendia en su interior cual flama ardiente. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras veía al grupo de chicos huir divertidos de la mesa en la que se ubicaba. Mas no hizo movimiento alguno, tragándose la humillación y la ira para no cometer algún acto inútil.

Un profesor había llamado la atención de Carl y sus amigos; pero al ver que estos echaron la carrera lejos de su alcance, no hizo nada para detenerlos y se concentró en seguir su plática con dos profesores. Keith se enojó ante eso, pero no hizo nada para suplicarle que hiciera algo al respecto. El joven alfa acomodó todo lo que se había desordenado en la mesa y, al terminar, procedió a sentarse de nuevo. Siendo tan sólo un simple espectador de la fiesta.

No había bebidas alcohólicas y fumar no lo habían permitido. Muchos estudiantes se habían enfurecido ante la decisión, pero al final admitieron que la fiesta no iba del todo mal. Keith, al contrario de aquellos chicos, le daba igual si el alcohol y los cigarros estaban permitidos o no. No tomaba ni fumaba, no le llamaba la atención ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Si alguna vez había intentado hacerlo? No, pero su hermano mayor Rolo intentaba consecutivas veces que Keith tomara, al menos, un poco; no obstante, jamás funcionó. Keith sabía sus gustos y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlos. Así como amaba comer palomitas de pollo, nunca en su vida probaría un poco de la comida especial que Shiro conseguía cada tres meses. Nunca. Y todo era por su seguridad y su bien.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos para que comenzaran a servir la comida. Había de todo tipo de alimento basura. Keith se comió una hamburguesa y unas papas a la francesa, eso había sido suficiente para satisfacer su hambre. Y al acabar de comer, se sintió estúpido. Sólo estaba ahí para hacerse estúpido. Pero no era su culpa, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambientes y no era muy bueno socializando. Ni siquiera lo veía necesario. De lo que si se lamentaba, era el hecho de que ya no hacía lo necesario para acercarse a Lance y pedirle disculpas por el fallido consuelo que había tratado de darle.

Decidido, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a buscar a Lance. Pero no lo veía ni escuchaba su voz por ningún lado. Caminó por una cuantos metros, tratando de localizar a sus alrededores al joven omega. Había pensado en olfatear el aire del lugar para localizarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía ni diferenciaba el aroma de Lance; además, la combinación de feromonas en el lugar no le eran de mucha ayuda.

Caminó durante medio minuto, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando algo lo detuvo en seco. Su temperatura comenzó a aumentar, comenzó a sentirse mareado y el olor del salón pronto fue impregnado de olores dulces. Keith entró en pánico, no sólo por el echo de que varios podrían salir heridos o hasta muertos; sino, también, porque, por primera vez en su vida, su lado galra saldría a la luz si no lograba controlar su celo.

Entonces, tratando de buscar la mayor cantidad de soluciones posibles, recordó los inhibidores que Shiro le había dado antes de que llegaran a la fiesta. Corrió como pudo entre la multitud de la fiesta hasta llegar a su mesa. Pero al llegar, no encontró nada. Keith se petrificó, ¿quién pudo haber agarrado la caja de inhibidores? Había muchas razones. Descartó inmediatamente a los policías que vigilaban el salón, puesto que Shiro les había explicado que eran inhibidores. Descartó a Shiro también, puesto a que él le había encargado que mantuviera la caja de inhibidores con él a cualquier costo.

Pero, después de pensarlo varias veces, recordó a Carl. Él y su grupo de amigos habían tirado cosas de la mesa. Pero cuando lo hicieron, sus inhibidores habían desaparecido. Se habían llevado sus inhibidores.

Una enorme furia gobernó todo el cuerpo de Keith. Giró su cabeza repetidas veces en busca de Carl; no obstante, el calor y los mareos le impedían concentración y los olores dulces comenzaban a hacerse más recios. Con el aroma a feromonas dulces, Keith sentía que sus estribos se salían completamente de control. Tenía que moverse, pero no sabía a qué dirección. Procuró olfatear el lugar en busca de un sitio que careciera de feromonas de omegas, pero la tarea le era de suma dificultad. No podía acertar ni hallar un lugar libre de personas. No obstante, cuando sus esperanzas comenzaban a derrumbarse poco a poco, un lugar en particular le indicaba que la presencia de personas era escasa. Tratando de que su visión funcionara correctamente, alzó su vista en busca del sitio en donde podía olfatear a aire fresco y, por más que le doliera olerlo, a desperdicios: el baño de caballeros.

Un poco de la esperanza de Keith volvió hacia él. Se encerraría en el baño y llamaría a Shiro para que viniera a ayudarlo con el intrincado labor. Caminó con desesperación entre la multitud estudiantil hasta que sus manos tocaron la manija del baño. Con mucha angustia, Keith abrió la puerta de un azote y la cerró a sus espaldas lo más rápido que pudo. Pero al entrar, supo que todo se había ido al caño: un olor impresionante y potente a coco y brisa marina llegó rápido a las fosas nasales de Keith cuál bólido de competencias.

Keith guío toda su atención a la única persona que le hacía compañía en el baño de caballeros. Y al verla, sentía que había descendido completamente al infierno: Lance estaba con él.

Lo había tratado de buscar por varios minutos, todo para poder disculparse de su fallido consuelo. Pero ahora, lo que menos quería Keith era estar frente a un omega. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pudiera ocurrir si seguía observando a Lance.

—¡Oh, Keith! —el joven omega se veía contento de verlo y lo saludó con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bie...?

Keith no le permitió terminar. Tratando de buscar la manera de mantenerse alejado de Lance a toda costa, entró a toda velocidad a uno de los cubículos del baño; encerrándose dentro de este, con la esperanza de que Lance se fuera de ahí. Se quedó inmóvil mientras trataba de escuchar si Lance se movería del lugar o no. Su respiración se había acelerado, su temperatura había aumentado y cada vez se sentía más mareado. Escuchó con dificultad que Lance se dirigía a la salida, cosa que lo alivio. Casi, puesto a que el olor a coco se hizo más fuerte.

 _«¡Maldición! ¡Esto es una tortura!»_ maldijo el alfa, sintiendo que el aroma a coco lo volvía completamente loco. Trató de tomar el control de si mismo, inhalando y exhalando para que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. El aroma dulce de Lance cegaba por completo la consciencia de Keith; quien estaba seguro que al cabo de unos minutos, si no hallaba la manera de tranquilizarse y llamar a Shiro para que acudiera a su ayuda, no tardaría en abalanzarse sobre el joven omega. Quería matarse, quería salir ileso de eso. No quería involucrar a nadie, no quería condenarse.

— _ **¡Pero si te estás condenado!**_ —una distorsionada e inhumana voz sonó sobre la cabeza de Keith: se trataba de su lado alfa y dominante personificado en una sombría sombra distorsionada, con ojos carmesí y brillantes y unos afilados dientes, al igual que unas afiladas garras.

 _«¿Qué?»_ Keith no sabía lo que sucedía. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba teniendo alucinaciones de lo que más odiaba en el mundo: su lado alfa, cegado por la sed de dominar omegas. Se tapó velozmente los oídos, haciendo todo lo posible para obstruir el paso de la manipuladora voz a su cabeza.

_«¡Cállate!»_

— ** _Tal y como Carl dijo, eres débil al no abrirte a tu lado_** **animal** —la sombra comenzó a descender del techo poco a poco, acechando al joven alfa—. _**¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco de ese dulce aroma a coco? ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de experimentar por primera vez en tu vida la piel de un omega? Ya basta de controlarte. Al demonio a la sociedad, al demonio los humanos. Es hora de que tu lado galra salga a la luz.**_

_«¡Basta!»_

—¿Keith? ¿Amigo? —la dulce voz de Lance sonó en el exterior del cubículo, volviendo completamente loco a Keith—. Oye, Greñas... Perdón por lo que dije de ti el día anterior. No era mi intención hablar así de tu cuerpo, hice mal. Y... también perdóname por gritarte. Sólo estabas tratando de ayudarme... Y yo... Yo sólo actúe como un inútil egocéntrico. Lo siento.

Keith quedó atónito ante lo que había escuchado: Lance se había disculpado con él.

Keith había pensado que él era el que tenía que pedir disculpas. Pero al escuchar que Lance había tomado la iniciativa de disculparse, lo hacía sentir de distintas maneras: feliz, aliviado, deseoso, posesivo, poderoso. Estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo y están perdiendo ante su lado galra.

— _ **¡Oh, vaya! Parece que el delicado omega ha decidido quedarse aquí para disculparse —**_ la distorsionada sombra había bajado completamente del techo y había enroscado sus largos y anchos brazos alrededor del cuello de Keith—. **_Pobre, se preocupa mucho por los demás. ¿Qué no eso te suena totalmente excitante? Me pregunto cómo sería morder aquella delicada, suave y sedosa piel. ¿Qué tal si lo descubrimos? ¡Llámalo! ¡Utiliza tu voz para ponerlo en sumisión!_**

 _«¡_ _N-No_ _!»_ Keith tenía una batalla interna en controlar su lado alfa, su lado _animal_. La sombra cumplía con su cometido lentamente, ocasionando que Keith comenzara a desesperarse. Sin poder soportarlo más, salió del cubículo a toda velocidad en dirección a la salida del baño. Había azotado la puerta del cubículo con fuerza, golpeando a Lance en el acto. Este último protestó, pero Keith no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. Su cuerpo ardía y estaba a una nada de perder la cordura.

— ** _¡Estás realmente demente! ¡¿O es que acaso dejarás morir esta oportunidad?! ¡¿O es que acaso no aprovecharás tu oportunidad de ser un alfa de verdad?! ¡¿O es que acaso ignorarás tus instintos?! ¡Cede a tus instintos por una maldita vez en tu vida!_**

Aquello lo dejó en seco.

Ya sin pensarlo mucho, Keith dejó que poco a poco sus instintos tomaran el control total de su cuerpo. La distorsionada sombra se hundió en su interior, desatando en Keith una adrenalina indescriptible. El alfa cerró con seguro la puerta del baño, con el objetivo de que nadie más pudiera entrar. Dejando a Lance y a él solos en el interior de los sanitarios.

Lance comenzó a inquietarse, incluso había estado llamando con delicadeza a Keith para comprobar que sucedía con él. Keith, por el contrario, estaba perdiendo el control total de sí mismo. Sus feromonas —las cuales eran de un aroma a canela y a quemado— salieron a brote y su cuerpo comenzó a revolcarse.

_**—¡Así es! ¡Así es! ¡Deja que tú animal interior se muestre ante el mundo! ¡Deja que los instintos se desaten con furia dentro de ti!** _

_«Si... ¡SI!»_ el morado pelaje comenzó a brotar de la piel de Keith, su chaleco rojo se había roto por completo, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas al igual que sus uñas y dientes, comenzó a aumentar de estatura y sus ojos se tornaron de un color ámbar y carmesí. Lo último que Keith pudo recordar, era la aterrorizada expresión de Lance.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

. . .

La oscuridad y el terror estuvieron presente en la cabeza de Keith durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Tenía demasiado frío y el miedo no dejaba de recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo. Quería salir de la oscuridad, quería gritar, quería correr lejos. Mas aquella profunda oscuridad lo mantenía con firmeza ahí, con el miedo carcomiéndole los huesos.

— _ **Keith...**_ —oyó, mientras veía como la misma sombra distorsionada flotaba lentamente hacia él—. _**Keith... Keith... Keith...**_

Su lado galra aún seguía presente. Quería que su lado galra quedará inactivo durante el resto de su miserable vida. Deseaba ser normal, deseaba ser como el resto. No quería estar en esa pesadilla.

— ** _Keith... Keith..._**

Guío su vista a todo su alrededor, para percatarse de que se encontraba encerrado dentro de una jaula. En el exterior de la jaula, varios ojos amenazantes y acosadores lo miraban con ira y desagrado. Keith al verlos, no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizado ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero, una diminuta parte de él le decía que ese era su lugar: estar encerrado en una jaula cual animal salvaje.

— ** _Keith..._** Keith...

La voz distorsionada fue intercambiada por la voz de Lance, quien se escuchaba perdida y aterrada a la distancia. Algo en el interior de Keith se activó; y, acercándose a los tubos de la jaula con ferocidad, buscó por la multitud al joven omega.

—Keith...

A Lance, el omega estrella.

—Keith...

Al omega.

—Keith...

A su omega.

—¡Lance!

Una luz iluminó la helada oscuridad. Lo primero que el alfa pudo divisar al abrir sus ojos fue una bolsa de suero, de la cual goteaban varias gotas de esta. El techo era blanco y tenía luces empotradas. Rápidamente, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba y, al hacerlo, se enderezó de golpe: estaba en su casa.

Keith pudo comprobar que estaba en una camilla. Guío su atención a sus manos, para comprobar que ya había vuelto a su estado original. Mientras, a su izquierda, ya hacía Shiro con un papeleo en sus manos. A pesar del inesperado sobresalto que Keith dió, Shiro ni siquiera se inmutó ante el movimiento. Al contrario, pasado unos cuantos segundos de que Keith se hubiera despertado, Shiro alzó lenta y cuidadosamente su vista hacia Keith, viéndolo estoicamente.

—Al fin despiertas —el alfa mayor pasó algunas hojas del papeleo mientras regresaba su vista a este para inspeccionarlo un poco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Keith vio a su alrededor. Las puertaventanas de su casa se encontraban impecables, el aroma a limón seguía presente en el fresco aire de la casa, la moderna decoración seguía intacta, e incluso pudo comprobar que la poca comida que había ingerido antes de irse a la fiesta seguía en la misma posición de antes.

—¿Q-Qué paso? —no pudo evitar preguntar, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza. No podía recordar casi nada, sólo un poco y con esfuerzo.

—Entraste en celo, Keith —explicó Shiro, sin quitar su mirada del papeleo—. Exactamente a las 11:55 horas de la noche, en el baño de hombres. Logramos sacarte de ahí con éxito, pero hubo una víctima.

Keith quedó paralizado ante lo dicho. Podía recordar eso: cuando entró a los sanitarios y encontró a Lance ahí. _«Será_ _que Lance fue la víctima?»_ no pudo evitar preguntarse, puesto a que el aroma a coco y brisa marina seguían presentes en las fosas nasales de Keith. Llevó ambas manos a su cabellera, apretándose con desesperación sus greñas sin creerse lo que había hecho.

—N-No me digas que Lance... —trató de hablar, mas la mirada de Shiro lo decía todo.

—Keith —Shiro miró al joven alfa directamente a los ojos, con seriedad—. Atacaste a Lance. Está herido y hasta ya lo marcaste. Estamos corriendo riesgo, Lance corre riesgo. ¿Qué demonios sucedió con los inhibidores que te di?

Demonios. Eso era lo peor que Keith pudo escuchar en toda su miserable vida. Había marcado a Lance, había involucrado a su familia en una gran polémica, había involucrado a Lance en un mundo oscuro. Y lo más importante, estaba expuesto ante el peligro de quedar bajo las garras de los humanos. No, eso no era imposible. Apretó con más fuerza y con más desesperación sus greñas. ¿Qué había hecho?

—N-No puede ser posible... Yo no puede... No pude... —Keith no podía concluir su frase. Estaba en estado de shock, se sentía un asco.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta, Kogane —aclaró Shiro, regresando su mirada al cúmulo de hojas.

—¡Y-Yo, S-Shiro! ¡Te juro que no quise que esto sucediera! —Keith estaba temblando, estaba aterrado. Se lamentaba de lo que inconscientemente había hecho y se sentía lo peor al haber involucrado a Lance en el asunto—. ¡Y-Yo tenía mis inhibidores conmigo! ¡Lo juro! ¡F-Fue Carl! ¡Él se llevó mis inhibidores! ¡No pude encontrarlo, ya estaba entrando en celo! ¡Se sentía horrible! ¡No fue mi intención!

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Calma! Cálmate —Shiro despegó su atención del papeleo y miró a Keith dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Respira, necesito que te calmes. Sé muy bien que tus acciones no fueron intencionales. Al menos aún sigue sin haber sospechas. Pero, para la próxima no me separaré de ti. Fue también mi error por haberte dejado solo.

—¿C-Cómo está Lance? —algo en su interior no pudo evitar preguntar por Lance. En esos instantes, le preocupaba el omega. No sólo por lo que le había echo, sino también por lo que le podría pasar más adelante.

—Ya está mejor. Ayer al medio día le dieron de alta. Me notificaron que asistirá a la escuela hoy. Y tú también —Shiro volvió su atención al papeleo mientras le explicaba a Keith el estado de Lance.

—¿Qué? —Keith quedó impactado por lo último dicho por Shiro—. ¿Iré hoy a la escuela? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?!

—Treinta y un horas y media. Lo bueno es que ya ha pasado tu celo y tu lado galra ya se ha desactivado como te habrás percatado —contestó Shiro.

—¿Cómo me sacaron de ahí? —volvió a preguntar el alfa, buscando respuestas.

—Cuando eran las 11:49, tu aroma a quemado y canela llegó rápidamente a mi. Sabía que algo andaba mal y también supe que habías entrado en celo. Tal y como había sospechado, no estabas en la mesa en la que te había dejado y tus inhibidores tampoco estaban.

“Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, llamé rápidamente a Rolo. Por si no lo sabías, le ordené a Rolo estar cerca del salón de fiestas por si se presentaba alguna emergencia.

Mientras Rolo llegaba, fui a buscar mi tranquilizante. Negocie con los directivos de la escuela sobre el tranquilizante, por si algún galra se aparecía por ahí. Lo colocamos cerca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo agarré sin que nadie me viera y seguí tu aroma hasta el sanitario de hombres. Lo bueno de los baños, es que estaban hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo. Comprobé que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero pude oír los gritos de Lance con claridad desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tuve que usar medidas drásticas. Agarré el extintor para golpear la manija de la puerta; lo intenté varias veces así, pero era imposible abrir la puerta. Tuve que usar mi fuerza galra para abrirla con éxito. Convertí mi mano en mi mano galra y abrí la puerta con facilidad.

Rápidamente, cargué el tranquilizante y te apunte a ti. Al dar en el blanco, metí conmigo el extintor y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Llamé a Lance, quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Al ver que se había desmayado, le indique a Rolo en dónde estaba y que trajera con él un botiquín.

Rolo entró por el techo del baño, diciendo que lo había decidido así para engañar al resto de que un galra había ingresado al lugar por el tejado del salón. Traté con las heridas de Lance y Rolo te sacó de ahí por el tejado. Afortunadamente, nadie los vió salir. Yo me encargué de no alzar sospechas e hice lo posible por atender a Lance y convencer al resto de los directivos que un galra se había metido por el tejado. Fue difícil, pero se logró. La fuerza brutal de los galras es capaz de sobrepasar o romper sin problemas paredes anchas. Logré convencerlos”.

Keith quedó atento ante lo explicado por Shiro. El asunto era grave, y todos los movimientos de Shiro habían sido muy arriesgados. Estaba exponiendo la seguridad de su familia. Y también exponían a la civilización galra, la cual representaba una amenaza para ellos al igual que los humanos.

—Al llegar aquí, Rolo te atendió —siguió explicando Shiro—. Creciste veinte centímetros y tus células galras se activaron en tu sistema nervioso. Ahora tus sentidos del gusto, del olfato y del oído se han desarrollado más.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Crecí?! —aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa para Keith, quien creyó durante toda su vida que siempre estaría pequeño a comparación de los demás alfas.

—Al activarse tu lado galra, los semigalras tendemos a crecer entre diez a veinticinco centímetros de más —explicó Shiro, mientras procedía a leer en voz baja el contenido del papeleo en sus manos—. Y al parecer, también aumentó tu masa muscular. Por lo que veo, tu entrenamiento como semigalra dará inicio dentro de unas semanas.

Shiro dejó finalmente de lado el papeleo, dejándolo encima de la mesa de metal que se ubicaba a su derecha. El alfa mayor miró con atención a Keith.

—Keith, me preocupa Lance —afirmó—. Él y tú están unidos a un lazo inquebrantable. Ya no se puede remediar. Tienes que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas. Yo hablaré con los directivos para no alzar sospechas. Si Lance decide reportarte, nuestra seguridad correrá peligro. Necesito que aclares las cosas con él y que juntos lleguen a una solución. ¿De acuerdo?

Las manos de Keith seguían temblando y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle a Lance para convencerlo de que sus acciones no fueron intencionales y que mantuviera el secreto de que era un semigalra oculto? Sabía muy bien que Lance nunca lo perdonaría. Ni el mismo lo haría. No obstante, asintió con la cabeza automáticamente.

—Si necesitas ayuda en algo, puedes consultar a mi. ¿De acuerdo? —Shiro recibió otro asentimiento automático por parte de Keith—. Bien, alista tus cosas. Vamos a Arusia.

Antes de levantarse, Keith sintió que en él surgían unas inmensas ganas de expulsarlo todo. El miedo, el arrepentimiento y la culpa seguían presentes en cada parte de su cuerpo.

. . .

  
El camino a Arusia había sido demasiado tranquilo. Keith agradeció por la tranquilidad que el día le había otorgado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. El día estaba muy soleado, alegre para ser francos. El clima de aquel día le daba esperanzas a Keith, le activaba todas sus energías y le hacía la persona más feliz del mundo. Sus esperanzas regresaron a él, pensando que aquel día le daba indicios de que todo mejoraría en un futuro.

Pero, al contrario del trayecto a Arusia, el colegio estaba cargado de un ambiente tenso y no daba esperanza alguna de que todo fuera a mejorar. La mala vibra se sentía por todo el lugar, o al menos Keith la sentía. Pequeños grupos de estudiantes guiaban su vista a todas direcciones, alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Después de su incidente con Lance, todos los estudiantes de Arusia temían por su vida. Y algunos otros hablaban mal de los galras. Aquellos chicos formaban grupos entre ellos, susurrando y rumoreando sobre lo ocurrido con Lance.

—Se dice que fue mordido. Pobre, él es un buen chico —el alfa escuchó con claridad lo mencionado por un joven beta.

—Alcancé a escuchar que un _animal_ se infiltró por el tejado del salón. ¡Se me hace patético que ningún guardia lo haya visto! ¡¿Qué no había mucha seguridad?! —protestó una alfa, ofendida.

—No les importa si un _animal_ entra al salón o no —aclaró un omega—. Ese _animal_ merece ser encontrado.

—¡Tienen que matarlo, al igual que todos esos _animales_ que han asesinado a gente y a estudiantes! —el mismo beta de la conversación opinó al respecto. Y aquello dejó helado a Keith.

A su izquierda, otro cúmulo de susurros llegó hacia él con claridad. Era como si estuviera dentro de las conversaciones. Y lo peor de eso, era que podía escuchar sin problema como los demás chicos le deseaban lo peor por haber atacado a Lance. Sabía que estaban hartos de los galras; pero el simple hecho de pensar que podía ser descubierto por el simple hecho de ser mitad galra, le ponía los pelos de punta. Murmuro tras murmuro, chisme tras chisme. Todos hablaban mal de él indirectamente.

 _«¡Basta! ¡_ _Deténganse_ _!»_ Keith quería detener los murmullos. El tan sólo pensar que podía ser de él en un futuro, lo aterraba más que nada. Se odiaba por ser quien era, se odiaba por lastimar a Lance, se odiaba por ser semigalra e inclusive odiaba a la sociedad que lo rodeaba. Quería huir, quería llegar a un lugar completamente despejado de peligro. Pero, después de pensárselo dos veces, lo mejor para él era mantenerse lejos de los demás; con más posibilidades de no lastimar a nadie, de que no perdiera los estribos por su lado galra. Estar dentro de una jaula era lo mejor para él.

— _ **Escúchalos... No dejan de hablar de ti. Has logrado llamar por primera vez la atención de toda la escuela. Felicidades**_ —la voz distorsionada volvió a sonar en su cabeza. Aquellas palabras no ayudaban en nada a Keith. Y mucho menos cuando el sinfín de comentarios por parte del alumnado no dejaban de escucharse por toda la escuela.

 _«¡Cállate de una maldita vez, maldición!»_ protestó Keith, exhausto de que su instinto galra lo tratara de manipular. Quería tener un día tranquilo, al menos hacer lo posible por aclarar las cosas con Lance. Pero sus esperanzas de que al menos una pequeña parte de lo planeado para disculparse con Lance saliera bien, se habían ido al demonio tras el cúmulo de murmullos y rumores.

Cuando la campana dió indicaciones de que las clases habían dado por inicio, Keith se dirigió inmediatamente a su aula. Durante su lapso de clases, no pensó en otra cosa que no estuviera involucrado en su plática con Lance. Además, no lo había visto por los pasillos del edificio durante todo el lapso de tiempo que llevaba en Arusia; algo que lo dejaba con la duda de que si realmente había asistido a clases o sólo había sido Shiro inventando cosas para hacerlo asistir a Arusia para no alzar sospechas. No estaba seguro de ello, pero esperaba a que lo anteriormente pensado ni fuera verídico. Le urgía hablar con Lance, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él. No quería poner en peligro a nadie más.

Unas cuantas horas después, la campana dió la indicación de que era hora del almuerzo. El joven alfa caminó vagamente hacia la cafetería y compró una que otra bebida. Carecía de apetito en aquellos instantes, ya que tenía muchas cosas en mente por las cuales preocuparse; cosas que eran capaces de que su apetito se desvaneciera por completo, como el asunto que tenía con Lance: su lazo.

Cómo solía hacer todos los días, se dirigió a una de las mesas más solitarias de la cafetería y procedió a sentarse ahí. Siempre solía estar por su cuenta al momento de que llegaba la hora del lunch o también en algunos eventos especiales. Habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se dió el lujo de convivir con otros por el bien de su calificación. Participó en equipos e, impresionantemente, llegó a dirigir uno a inicios del ciclo escolar. Pero sólo había sido una vez, ya que después de eso no hizo el intento de volver a tomar el mando una segunda vez. Aunque tenía que admitir que el papel de líder no le quedaba mal en lo absoluto, pero no estaba dispuesto a llevarlo mucho más allá de un simple trabajo en equipo.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor por unos instantes. Un extraño pero leve aroma a feromonas llegó hacia él. Habían uno que otro estudiante que mantenía la guardia ante cualquier movimiento; pudo distinguirlo por su intenso aroma a feromonas, aunque no eran tan potentes como para hacer perder el control de alguno de los alfas presentes u omegas presentes. Mientras que otros vagaban sin preocupación alguna por la cafetería de Arusia, hasta Keith podía señalar sin problemas a los que estaban angustiados y a los que no. Realmente estaba impresionado de lo muy desarrollo que se había vuelto su sentido del olfato, al igual que su sentido del oído.

Hace horas atrás, también había comprobado que había rebasado de estatura a varios de sus compañeros de clase. Aquello lo inquietó en un principio, puesto a que podía alzar sospechas por la escuela de su estado actual. No obstante, al parecer nunca antes habían notado su presencia. Al verlo más alto, varias chicas se le habían acercado para decirle lo apuesto que era. El corazón de Keith palpitó velozmente por repetidas veces, con el pensamiento de que aquellas chicas sabían algo de su lado galra o tenían sospecha alguna de que él tenía algo fuera de lo normal. Pero, al final, no sucedió absolutamente nada. No cabía duda alguna de que los demás casi nunca le ponían atención. O simplemente eran tan distraídos e ignorantes que les daba igual lo que ocurría con su calificación y su vida.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos del aumento de su estatura y se concentró en buscar al omega. Cosa que, para su sorpresa, no fue tan difícil. A unas pocas mesas más adelante de él, ya hacía el joven omega abstraído en sus pensamientos. Y al verle ahí, sentado y perdido en sus pensamientos, le fue imposible despegar su mirada de él. Se odiaba por eso, parecía todo un acosador mirándole de aquella manera; cuando, en realidad, lo que menos quería en esos instantes era acosar y hostigar a Lance al más no poder. No quería ser ese tipo de personas, simplemente no estaba en él ser así. Y menos con Lance, persona con la cual quería llegar a acuerdos para que su vida ni la de él corrieran más peligro de lo que ya hacían. Pero la distorsionada sombra se columpiaba encima de sus hombros, divertida de lo que tenía frente a él.

— ** _Mira ahí, tu omega te está esperando. ¿Acaso no puedes imaginar la marca de dientes que dejaste encima de su hombro que tiene en estos instantes?_** —la distorsionada sombra miraba con atención a Lance, con intenciones que lo perjudicaban aún más—. **_¿Por qué no vas y lo miras por ti mismo?_**

 _«¡Cierra la maldita boca de una vez!»_ Keith estaba harto de escuchar a sus instintos personificados tratando de incitarlo a cometer actos animales y salvajes. Ya no quería lastimar a nadie más, mucho menos a Lance. El omega ya había pasado por mucho para que Keith volviera a cometer alguna estupidez debido a sus inútiles instintos galras. El alfa ni quería imaginarlo siquiera.

Todo pensamiento suyo se desvaneció cuando vio que Lance, con un jugo en sus manos, posaba su mirada sobre él y quedaba en estado de shock. El jugo resbaló de sus manos y pudo ver descrito en su expresión miedo, angustia y odio. Keith quedó un tanto aterrado por ello. No sólo por lo que podía hacer Lance con él, sino que también la expresión que Lance había puesto al verlo a él lo ponía de nervios. No sólo podría alzar sospechas, sino que también le preocupaba el estado del joven omega. Se sentía un asco de persona ver al aterrorizado omega reaccionar de aquella manera al verlo.

Pudo observar que susurraba algo a sus compañeros, cosa que lo inquietó mucho más al ver cómo ambos chicos se giraban para mirarlo a él. Una alerta se activó en su interior, sabía que aquellas miradas no significaban nada bueno. Lastimosamente, apenas y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de su conversación; lo suficiente para comprobar de que, en efecto, hablaban de él:

—¡¿Keith?! ¡¿Estás seguro, Lance?! —escuchó decir a un chico de nombre Hunk, quien asistía junto a él en algunas clases.

—Hunk, lo recuerdo todo —escupió Lance, lo cual puso tenso al alfa. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

— _ **Vaya, creo que nos odia**_ —la misma sombra distorsionada volvió a hablar—. _**Esto sólo hace que quiera dominarlo.**_

—¡Es suficiente! ¡¿No lo crees?! —susurró lo más bajo posible, tratando de disimular que no estaba hablando con alguien. No quería que lo miraran de manera extraña, eso sólo lo metería en más líos.

Volvió a poner toda su atención en Lance, sólo para observar que este y sus dos amigos procedían a levantarse para irse de cafetería. Y Keith supo que eso era una muy, pero muy mala señal. Se petrificó por completo, era como si su cuerpo lo obligara a mantenerse sentado por el resto de la hora de lunch. No podía darse el lujo de que Lance se fuera de ahí. Quién sabe que fuera hacer con la información que poseía de su lado galra.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que esa mesa no es de tu propiedad! ¡Es de mi propiedad, maldita perra! —a sus espaldas, un dúo de alfas había empezado a discutir por lo que al parecer era una mesa de la cafetería.

—¡¿A quién le dices perra, maldito alfa sumiso?! —el otro alfa atacó inmediatamente, haciendo lo posible para no salir perdiendo en esa discusión.

—¡¿Quieres pelea, desgraciado?! —el alfa que se había levantado de la mesa se abalanzó sobre el otro alfa y ambos procedieron a mostrarse los dientes y a gruñirse el uno al otro.

Aquella vista no ayudaba en nada a Keith. Las memorias de lo ocurrido el sábado llegaron a él como a una ráfaga de luz. La sangre los rodeaba a ambos, los gritos de terror y desesperación del omega golpeaban sus oídos con fuerza, la piel entre sus colmillos era suave y húmeda, sus garras puntiagudas se enterraban sin misericordia sobre la piel de Lance. Sangre tras sangre brotaba del omega entre sus garras. Era un salvaje, era un semigalra cegado por sus instintos. Basta, quería terminar con esos pensamientos. Quería callar al par de alfas que no sabían absolutamente nada de disciplina. Basta. ¡Ya!

—¡Paren ya! —gritó, harto de la ridícula discuta entre ambos alfas. Y al percatarse de lo que había hecho, llevó velozmente su mano derecha a su boca; sorprendido de lo que había echo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y tú quién demonios te crees para interponerte en una pelea que no te incumbe?! ¡¿Ehh?! —uno de los alfas estalló ante su grito.

—¡Ahhh, yo... Lo siento! ¡N-No fue mi intención! —Keith trató de justificarse, buscando la forma de no enfrentarse a los alfas. No quería pelear, ya no quería darse el lujo de discutir con otros alfas. Pero eso sólo lo ponía en desventaja.

—¡Si! ¡¿Tienes algún derecho que te diga que meterse en los asuntos de otros está bien?! —el otro alfa también había enloquecido, acercándose hacia Keith de manera amenazante.

Uno de ellos lo sujetó con firmeza de la camisa, mientras en su mirada se podía observar la desesperación del alfa en aquellos instantes. Keith pudo verlo, al igual que olerlo. No planeaba defenderse, por lo que permitiría a gusto ser castigado por el dúo de alfas. ¿Ya lo necesitaba, no?

—¡Ey! —una voz sonó cerca de ellos: era Lance, quien había llegado al rescate de Keith—. ¡¿Que acaso no pueden estar ni un maldito momento en paz, desgraciados?!

Algo en el interior de Keith se sintió cálido: Lance había arribado a la escena sólo para ayudarlo. Al principio, aquel pensamiento lo había puesto feliz. No obstante, al pensarlo por consecutiva vez, se sintió mal. Al ver al omega hacerse frente al dúo de alfas lo hizo sentir miserable. Sabía muy bien que Lance no lo hacía por gusto, sino por el lazo que los había unido. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, por haber conducido a Lance a un lazo inquebrantable que los condenaba a ambos. Y observar que el omega hacía todo lo posible para sacarlo de la idiotez que había cometido, lo hizo sentirse el peor alfa de la existencia.

Al cabo de un rato, Lance logró ahuyentar al dúo de alfas gracias a sus dotes como omega estrella. Keith no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Era un omega que tenía una vida por delante, él ni quería arrebatarle sus sueños y metas. En verdad, no quería. Le dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Lance ahora que lo tenía frente a él. El alfa juntó todo el coraje posible al ver que Lance guiaba su mirada hacia él. Era el momento de hablar, no sin antes agradecer al omega por ayudarlo con los alfas:

—Gracias, Lance. Yo quería...

—Necesito irme —interrumpió Lance, evadiendo a Keith y caminando a paso veloz a la salida más cercana a ellos. No obstante, Keith no quería perder su oportunidad.

—¡Ey, Lance! —lo llamó sin usar su voz, pero el omega no lo miró siquiera. Al ver que lo había ignorado, Keith se decidió en seguirlo a paso veloz.

Salió de la cafetería en busca del omega, quien ya se había perdido entre la multitud estudiantil que paseaba por el campus. No obstante, aquello no fue problema alguno para Keith; puesto a que podía diferenciar el aroma de Lance por encima del de los demás. Olfateó el aire, reconociendo al momento el aroma a coco y a brisa marina de Lance. Siguió el aroma por todo el campus, caminando rápidamente sin llamar mucho la atención. Después de unos segundos de olfatear el aire, encontró al omega en un pequeño espacio del colegio.

—¡Lance! —aclamó Keith, sobresaltando al omega—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Keith se sorprendió de la suavidad que había aplicado en su tono voz y de lo muy calmado que se encontraba hablándole a Lance. Hacía todo lo posible para no verse intimidante ni amenazante frente a Lance. Esa no era la impresión que quería darle al omega. No obstante, Lance no estaba contento de su presencia.

—¡Basta, Keith! —estalló, molesto y atemorizado—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso conmigo! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mordido en contra de mi voluntad! ¡No puedo creer que seas un maldito _animal_!

Aquello había sido un golpe duro para Keith. Fueron palabras duras para él. Si, el alfa se sentía muy mal por sus acciones en la fiesta escolar. Nunca quiso que todo eso sucediera, nunca tomó en cuenta que aquel día le llegaría su primer celo. Nunca. Pero sabía que no podía justificarse.

—Lance —habló, con un poco de tristeza—. Créeme que no lo hice intensionalmente, yo nunca lastimaría a nadie. Mucho menos a ti...

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Quien te crea, maldito! —gritó Lance, enfadado—. ¡¿Y qué me dices de la mordida que me dejaste en el hombro, eh?! ¡¿Qué me dices de tu lado _animal_?! ¡¿De tu falta de autocontrol?!

—Es difícil de explicar... —admitió Keith, con sinceridad.

El alfa se lo pensó un poco. ¿Cuál era lo mejor? ¿Explicar qué era en realidad o mantenerlo oculto? Al final, se decidió en contarlo absolutamente todo al omega. Estaba seguro que así entendería que no había sido realmente su intención lastimarlo y que nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Le contó lo más conveniente. Le contó que en realidad se llamaban _galras_ y no _animales_ , le contó que él era un semigalra y que el día de la fiesta había tenido su primer celo. Mas que hacerle una pregunta de lo que Keith había explicado, Lance quedó impresionado de lo alto que se había puesto Keith. Lance era ahora más bajo que el alfa por once centímetros. Al final, Lance ignoró la estatura y el físico de Keith y se centró en lo demás. Le había concedido a Keith disculpas; no obstante, le había dicho que mantuvieran una promesa entre ambos: que mantendrían distancia el uno al otro.

—¿Qué? —se impactó Keith. Se sentía más aliviado por el perdón de Lance; sin embargo, el hecho de que mantuviera distancias no significaba algo bueno para la salud de ambos—. Pero, ¿qué hay de las secuelas de la mordida?

—Las puedo tolerar... —dijo Lance, sin más rodeos.

—Pero... —el alfa iba a protestar, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Lance lo había disculpado, ¿eso tenía que ser suficiente, no? No tenía el derecho de pedirle más al omega. Tenía que respetar su decisión por más que le doliera—. Ok... Lo prometo.

—¡Gracias! Ahora, si me lo permites, necesito ir a mi siguiente clase. Gracias.

La campana ya había dado el toque de que la hora del almuerzo había dado por finalizada. Lance comenzó a alejarse de Keith, en dirección a su siguiente clase. Por otro lado, Keith se quedó ahí, buscando las palabras adecuadas para brindarle a Lance esperanza.

—Lance —Keith llamó la atención del omega—. Confía en mí, haré lo posible para mantener nuestra promesa a pie.

Lance lo miró por unos segundos, seguramente desconfiando de las palabras de Keith. Mas suspiro ante aquello y soltó:

—Espero y así sea, Kogane.

El omega caminó hacia su siguiente clase, dejando a Keith atrás definitivamente. Dejándolo completamente solo.

El alfa no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al omega. Para ser sincero, Keith no quería mantener distancia con Lance. Pero sabía muy bien que no estaba a su derecho el opinar en esos instantes. Ya no quería lastimar a Lance, no quería condenarlo más de lo que ya estaba y mucho menos quería poner en riesgo a su familia. Así que, por la seguridad de su familia, de Lance y la de él, tenía que cumplir su promesa al pie de la letra. Y cuando hacía con una promesa, jamás la rompía.

. . .

Tras acabar las clases, el joven omega caminó por sus riendas a su residencia para tomar su muy merecido descanso. Pidge y Hunk se ofrecieron para acompañarlo; sin embargo, Lance se negó a su ayuda. No quería causarle más problemas a sus dos amigos.

El sol comenzaba a desvanecerse debido al cúmulo de nubes grises que arribaba a Altea. Pronto, el cielo se tornó de un gris claro y blanco. Lance decayó ante lo sucedido, ya que el hecho de que el sol había salido esa mañana lo había puesto de muy buen humor. Seguramente se había nublado el cielo tras su plática con Keith.

Cuando recordó lo sucedido con el alfa, se sintió miserable y un estúpido por haberlo ayudado a salir de su lío con los dos alfas. Pero sus instintos omegas y su lazo con Keith habían hecho todo lo contrario a lo que Lance quería. Su mordida había dejado de punzarle, cosa que lo relajaba mucho. Cuando se encontraba cerca de Keith, la mordida le ardía al más no poder. Sabía que lo mejor era mantener la distancia con el alfa.

Caminó durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin llegó a su hogar. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, pudo divisar a la distancia que había alguien quien lo esperaba fuera de su casa: era James Griffin, con su mochila azul oscuro colgando de sus dos hombros. Lance no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, esperando a que regresara de clases para comprobar su estado. Ese era un gesto dulce de parte de Griffin.

—¡Ey, Lance! —Griffin saludó al omega al verlo caminar en dirección hacia él—. ¡Hola!

—¡Hola, James! —ambos chicos se dieron un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda cuando Lance ya había llegado enfrente de su casa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Vine a ver cómo se encuentra mi mejor amigo, claro! —aclamó con alegría Griffin, viendo con dulzura al omega frente a él.

—¡Aww, eres muy dulce James! —Lance hizo una mueca de ternura al ver que su amigo se encontraba muy preocupado por él—. Ven, entra.

Ambos chicos caminaron al pórtico de la residencia McClain. Lance sacó sus llaves y accedió a abrir la puerta de su hogar. Al entrar, la casa se encontraba a solas. Seguramente su hermana Verónica y su hermana Rachel habían salido a trabajar. Él era el único que aún no conseguía un trabajo. Lo haría al momento de acabar sus estudios, cosa del cual aprovechaba Verónica para burlarse de él; puesto a que Rachel, siendo menor que Lance, ya iba a trabajar a un restaurante durante toda la tarde.

Lance colgó sus llaves en su lugar y guío a Griffin hacia su habitación. Para la fortuna de Lance, el omega había hecho el esfuerzo de acomodar su habitación antes de irse a Arusia. Así que, al entrar a su habitación, Lance no se tuvo que preocupar por si estaba en desastre o no. Griffin procedió a tomar asiento en la cama de Lance y dejó su mochila a un costado de esta. Lance se dirigió a su escritorio, donde dejó caer su cuerpo con delicadeza en el incómodo asiento. El dúo de amigos suspiro al sentir que estaban en un lugar más cómodo y silencioso. James le dirigió una mirada pequeña a Lance y después procedió a romper con el silencio:

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Lance? ¿Algo nuevo?

Lance abrió lentamente sus ojos —los cuales había cerrado al dejarse caer sobre la silla de su escritorio—, haciendo todo lo posible para no perder los estribos. No quería recordar a Keith en esos pequeños instantes de suma tranquilidad. Frunció un poco el ceño y contestó:

—¡Oh! Bien, bien... Pero, estoy exhausto... Mejor no hay que hablar de eso.

—¡Oh, claro! —el alfa se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, viendo el techo durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo para después bajar su mirada hacia Lance, quien aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Los pensamientos de Griffin se centraron en la información que le había otorgado Verónica McClain: Lance había sido atacado por un _animal_ y le había dejado heridas graves. El simple hecho de rememorarlo lo hizo enfadar.

Miró atentamente a su amigo, preguntándose el porque le mantenía muchas cosas ocultas. Seguramente era para no preocuparlo, pero Griffin no dejaría que Lance siempre viera por los demás por encima de su propia seguridad. El joven omega necesitaba un descanso del mundo, necesitaba centrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Necesitaba quitarle a ese _animal_ de la cabeza.

—Ey, Lance... —llamó Griffin, un poco serio; mas no enfadado. El alfa recibió como respuesta un “Mmm” de parte de Lance—. ¿Qué piensas sobre los _animales_?

Lance se enderezó un poco ante la pregunta de Griffin. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? ¿Acaso James ya sabía que lo había atacado un _animal_? O más bien, galra.

—¡Oh! ¿Para qué la pregunta? —soltó, tratando de evadir la conversación. No sin antes corregir a su amigo—. Además, no se llama _animal_ , se llama galra.

—¿Eh? ¿Galra? —James estaba confundido. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Lance?—. ¿Qué es un galra?

—El verdadero nombre de los _animales_ es galra, imbécil —aclaró Lance, con obviedad.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Todo el mundo en Altea los conoce como _animales —_ afirmó el alfa, confundido.

Lance se quedó quieto ante lo mencionado por James. Era cierto, sólo él sabía que los _animales_ se llamaban galras en realidad. Y eso sólo lo decía porque Keith se lo había dicho. Pero, ¿qué tal si Keith le había mentido al respecto? Tal vez buscar un poco de información en la computadora no le haría ningún daño.

—¿Qué tal si lo buscamos en internet? —preguntó Lance, mientras accedía a encender su laptop.

—Oye, ¿para qué quieres buscar eso en internet? ¿No crees que alguien jugó contigo? —James hizo una mueca sarcástica ante su comentario, mas Lance ni siquiera lo escuchó.

El omega prendió su laptop e inmediatamente se puso a buscar información sobre los supuestos galras. Pudo comprobar que si había información de ellos bajo ese sobrenombre, pero era muy escasa. Al contrario del asunto con el sobrenombre _animales_ , del cual aparecían varios resultados; y no sólo de los animales comunes y corrientes, sino también información de los galras. Lance se dió la oportunidad de revisar primero los resultados que le ofrecía la palabra _animal_. Había muchas páginas que explicaban su extraño comportamiento.

—Mmm, al parecer no hay información nueva —aclaró, mientras revisaba algunas páginas web.

—Oye, ¿cómo que de la nada te obsesionaste con los _animales_ , no crees? —a James no le agradaba del todo que su amigo se sumiera en una investigación sobre los _animales_. Y después de todo lo que uno de ellos le había hecho.

—Si, creo... —dijo Lance, aún centrado en la información que internet le otorgaba.

No era nada del otro mundo. Toda la información que había recopilado era lo que todo el mundo ya sabía: los _animales_ no eran capaces de controlar su celo ni sus instintos; sus tres sentidos del gusto, del oído y del olfato estaban más desarrollados, sus tres reglas fundamentales (prohibido atacar, matar o aparearse con algún ser humano) y que suelen ser veloces, ágiles y astutos. Nada del otro mundo que pudo captar la atención de Lance. O eso creyó, puesto a que había una página con un nombre atractivo:

**“** **_No son_ ** **animales,** **_son_ ** **galras** _**. Cosas que no sabes sobre los galras”.** _

Aquello fue suficiente para que el omega de sumergiera a varias horas de investigación.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, pasaban las horas lentamente y James se negaba a abandonar a Lance. El joven alfa ya hacía acostado en la cama de Lance con aburrimiento, viendo cómo su amigo seguía sumergido en su investigación. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? El alfa estaba exhausto, quería hacer alguna actividad junto a Lance. Pero, por lo que podía ver, el omega no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su fascinante investigación sobre los _animales_.

—Oye, Lance —llamó su atención—. ¿Quieres ir al lago junto a los demás? Vamos a hacer muchas cosas ahí, incluso nadaremos. ¿Quieres venir?

Lance, quien no había despegado su mirada de la laptop, contestó escribiendo en una libreta ubicada a su derecha algo de información:

—Creo que paso por hoy. Lo siento, James.

—Oh, de acuerdo... —James decayó ante la respuesta de su amigo, quien ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada al momento de contestar a su pregunta—. De todos modos ya me tenía que ir. Descansa, Lance...

—Hasta mañana, James —se despidió Lance, sin quitar su atención de su investigación.

James lo miró por última vez en el día. No le gustaba para nada ver a su amigo en ese estado. Había sido atacado por un _animal_ y ahora parecía estar obsesionado con ellos. Sabía muy bien que Verónica le ocultaba algo, que no le había contado todos los detalles. Había algo más en el ataque de Lance, algo mucho más peligroso y amenazante. No obstante, no quiso estorbarle más a su amigo y se encaminó hacia el lago.

Por otro lado, Lance había descubierto un par de cosas. Eran teorías de algunas personas, pero no todas las consideraba descabelladas. Había visto una teoría que decía que había intercambio ilegal de omegas galras, un mercado negro en dónde se llevaban a cabo luchas sanguinarias entre galras, e inclusive había leído que la regla de no aparearse con los humanos ya había sido rota desde hacía años. Eso sí lo creyó Lance.

A pesar de las teorías que había obtenido de los galras, no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada de los semigalras. Bueno, algunas cosas. Algunas personas hacían teorías de que si los semigalras se extendieran por el mundo, serían la arma más letal del planeta. Algunos otros decían que eran considerados por los galras como seres defectuosos. Aunque, a pesar de las pequeñas teorías que brindaba internet, Lance no podía encontrar nada sobre las características de esenciales de un semigalra. Se profundizó aquella noche en su investigación. En un determinado lapso de tiempo, bajó a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich para después volver a su laptop a buscar información. Pasado las horas, la habitación de Lance era tan sólo iluminada por la iluminación de la laptop. Pasadas las horas, Lance nunca logró encontrar nada.

Cayó rendido sobre su cama, aún con la laptop encendida. _«Sólo hay alguna que otra teoría sobre los semigalras. Pero información concreta... No la hay»_ se rememoró, exhausto y con su libreta repleta de anotaciones. Quería dar por finalizada su investigación, pero en el fondo realmente deseaba saber más sobre los semigalras. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaría información si nadie sabía siquiera de la existencia de los semigalras? Entonces, dió en el blanco: Keith Kogane.

Se enderezó velozmente. Sabía que lo que tenía en mente era un acto suicida, lo sabía con claridad. También estaba consciente de la promesa que había acordado con Keith y de su miserable relación. Pero la curiosidad lo consumía más. Quería ver qué era lo que la sociedad le ocultaba, necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba información.

Guardó todo en su mochila. Desde su laptop hasta la libreta en la que había realizado todas sus anotaciones. Mañana tenía que tomar todo el coraje posible para acercarse a Keith y así poderle sacar información sobre los semigalras. Se lavó los dientes, se colocó su pijama, su mascarilla y durmió más temprano de lo usual.

No podía creer que rompería su promesa con Keith sólo por saciar su curiosidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, tengo que explicar el porque no actualicé desde el mes pasado.
> 
> Salí de vacaciones, y me dije: “voy a aprovechar mis vacaciones para actualizar en el fanfic”.
> 
> Pero, para serles sincera, realmente necesitaba descansar tanto de mi escuela como de mis fanfics. Salí de vacaciones después de varias exposiciones pesadas y lo que realmente quería era descansar y pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Eso hice.
> 
> También, regresando a clases tenía entrega de proyectos y exámenes. Mis dos primeras semanas estuvieron muy pesadas. Por eso no actualicé. Pero ya es momento de ponerme al corriente.
> 
> Con respecto al capítulo, esto ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. ¡Wow! 13122 palabras.
> 
> No sé cuál es el alimento favorito de Keith, así que elegí las palomitas de pollo UwU 
> 
> ¿Qué piensan sobre el capítulo? ¿Cuál creen que sea la mejor solución para Lance y Keith? ¿Qué piensan sobre Keith y su estado actual?
> 
> Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> ¡Hasta la siguiente semana!


	6. 5- Semigalras

El clima del día siguiente era cálido y fresco, una combinación cómoda y refrescante. Lance había amanecido más tarde de lo usual, había pasado casi toda la noche en la laptop investigando sobre los galra. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza lo mucho que tardaría buscando en vano información sobre los semigalras. Ahora, su única esperanza de lograr su cometido era acercarse a Keith; y con ello, romper la promesa que había acordado con él.

Se levantó de su cama y realizó la misma rutina matutina de siempre: bañarse, arreglarse, acomodar su habitación, desayunar y caminar hacia Arusia. Había guardado en su mochila su laptop y la libreta que contenía todas las teorías sobre los galras. Tomó la misma ruta de siempre y caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Altea. El cielo estaba soleado, pero no se comparaba tanto como al día anterior.

Llegó al campus sin preocupación alguna, decidido de llevar a cabo con éxito su cometido. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: investigar sobre los galras y estar tentado de saber más sobre estos le había gustado bastante. Nunca pensó que se interesaría con una de las cosas que más odiaba y repudiaba en el mundo. Era incoherente, al igual que simpático. Lance se amaba por lo muy inesperado que podía llegar a ser.

Algunos de los chicos de la escuela lo saludaron al pasar, felices de ver al omega estrella de mejor humor comparado con el día anterior. Lance regresó el saludo con todos sus ánimos, dispuesto a mostrarse alegre ante el resto. Sabía que ese día tenía que ser mejor que el anterior. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo así, de que todo fuera a su favor. Sonrió para el mismo y se dirigió a su primera clase. Pero segundos antes de que llegara a su destino, fue detenido por el director.

—¡Lance! —el mencionado guío su atención al mayor, quien se acercaba hacia él con calma y alegría—. ¡Me notificaron ayer que ya te encontrabas mejor!

—¡Por supuesto! No fue del todo grave el ataque, señor —Lance sonrió ante el director, con el objetivo de mostrarse fuerte ante él.

—¡Me alegro mucho que estés mejor, McClain! —afirmó el director, alegre de observar los ánimos de Lance—. ¡Oye! Te estaba buscando para decirte que vayas al auditorio B. Ahí estarán todos los jefes de grupo de tu generación para acordar lo que se llevará a cabo en el festival de la escuela.

—¡El festival! ¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó Lance, sorprendido. Con todo lo que le había sucedido, había olvidado por completo el festival que se llevaría a cabo dentro del campus.

Hacía dos meses exactos que se les había informado a los jefes de grupo que se reunieran para organizar el festival que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses después. Cada generación tenía que organizarse y decidir que llevaría o harían para aquel día, el cual afectaba a la calificación de cada grupo. Por lo cual, era esencial para todos. La última vez que Lance se había reunido con los jefes de grupo de su generación, había sido desde aquel día en el que se les avisó. Habían acordado en colocar una pista de baile para los estudiantes. Lance amaba bailar cualquier tipo de género, y nada lo ponía más feliz que hacer que todo el alumnado de Arusia se pusiera a bailar. La idea fascinó al resto de los jefes de grupo, así que comenzaron a organizarse para tener todo listo y en orden. Desde entonces, no se habían reunido para acordar lo que llevarían para la pista.

—Lo entiendo, joven Lance —aclamó el director—. Sé muy bien que las cosas no han ido muy bien para ti y que de un momento a otro hayas olvidado por completo lo del festival. Perdóname por no lograr mi cometido con respecto a la seguridad de la fiesta. Pero, al menos este festival será dentro de Arusia. Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte ni disculparte. Siempre he confiado en ti, Lance.

—Muchas gracias, director. Me alegra saber que esté muy atento ante la situación y que confíe totalmente en que todo saldrá mejor —admiró el cubano, mostrando ante el director al omega estrella de Arusia.

—Aumentaremos la seguridad y estaremos en constante vigilancia ante cualquier sospechoso. Sabemos que se trata de un _animal_ , así que estos días hemos estado buscando junto al profesor Shirogane Takashi al responsable —Lance tragó en seco ante lo dicho por el mayor. Inconscientemente, temía por Keith. Cosa que muy en el fondo e inconscientemente le era de menor importancia.

—Me alegra oír que el profesor Shiro esté ofreciendo su ayuda —Lance sonrió con falsedad, con el objetivo de no alzar sospecha alguna de lo ocurrido con Keith—. Él es un buen profesor...

—Él se encuentra muy preocupado por ti, McClain. Tenlo en cuenta —el director acomodó su moño en su cuello y prosiguió a sacudirse el polvo de su traje—. McClain, te encargo lo del festival. Organícense y coméntenme si hay alguno que otro problema.

—¡De acuerdo, director! ¡Muchas gracias! —el omega agitó con entusiasmo su mano en señal de despedida hacia el director, mas fue detenido por este último.

—Oye, McClain... —se giró con lentitud hacia el menor—. ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas al _animal_ que te atacó esa noche?

El omega estrella se petrificó ante lo mencionado por el mayor. Su sangre se detuvo por completo y comenzó a sudar. Podía jurar que inclusive se había puesto pálido. Aparentemente, parecía que el director sospechaba que él escondía algo bajo la manga. Y el omega estaba dispuesto a no soltar información. Todo por la seguridad de Keith y la suya. Y se odiaba por aquel echo.

_«¡Maldito lazo!»_ maldijo en su mente.

—Lamentablemente, no puedo recordar nada director. Lo lamento —mintió sin problema alguno, dando media vuelta para dejar atrás al mayor.

. . .

La caminata por los largos pasillos de Arusia y los incontables escalones de esta fueron toda una eternidad para el omega. ¿Desde que momento Arusia había aumentado el doble de su tamaño usual? Lance no tenía idea de lo que ocurría con el colegio, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello. Tenía varios objetivos de mayor trascendencia en mente, y una de ellas era obtener información sobre los semigalras. Tenía que hallar la manera de acercarse a Keith sin alzar sospecha alguna de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Continúo con su camino al auditorio con tranquilidad, divisando desde la distancia la entrada principal del auditorio B. Se aproximó pacíficamente hacia su objetivo, pero un tenso y fuerte cúmulo de feromonas lo detuvo en seco. La bruma invisible de feromonas provenía desde el interior del auditorio, desde donde Lance podía alcanzar a escuchar reclamos entre varios estudiantes. Algo andaba mal.

Inmediatamente, Lance procedió a abrir las puertas del auditorio; encontrándose, sorprendente, con una escena inusual que jamás imaginó presenciar en persona: todos los jefes de grupo se encontraban divididos entre sus castas, dirigiéndose los unos a los otros miradas asesinas en señal de amenaza. Las feromonas eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que el omega había comenzado a marearse. Pero no podía darse el lujo de desvanecerse en aquellos instantes, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Ya no es seguro reunirse con los alfas, no se sabe que podrían hacer! Malditos salvajes... —una de las chicas presentes miró de reojo a uno de los alfas más grandes del lugar; quien en respuesta a su comentario, estalló en furia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Serán hijos de puta! ¡Ustedes los omegas mal interpretando todo, como siempre!

La discusión entre las tres castas comenzaba a aumentar de tensión. El cúmulo de gritos y reclamos comenzaba a incrementar y la confianza entre los estudiantes poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse. El omega estrella veía crítica la situación en la que se encontraba parado. ¿Desde cuándo las tres castas habían comenzado a llevarse tan mal? Aquella situación había dejado de suceder tras la amenaza de los galras. No era la culpa de los humanos que los ataques estuvieran aumentando de cifras y el número de víctimas fuera creciendo con el paso de los meses. Y Lance lo sabía. La culpa la tenían los galras al no saber controlar sus instintos.

—¡Hey! —Lance llamó la atención de los presentes, mostrando su lugar entre ellos—. ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! ¡¿Por qué el desprendimiento de feromonas?!

Uno de los omegas tomó la palabra:

—¡Estamos asustados! ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡No tenemos ni la más remota idea de cuando perderán el control estos alfas!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué demonios nos crees?! ¡¿Animales salvajes?! —el alfa más alto del salón volvió a protestar ante el comentario del omega.

—¡Ronald tiene toda la razón! —una de las omegas presentes se metió a la discusión para defender a uno de los suyos— ¡Ustedes los alfas deberían reconsiderar a los omegas! ¡Corremos demasiado peligro con ustedes cerca!

—Los omegas tienen razón —uno de los betas se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas, listo para dar a conocer su respectiva opinión del asunto—. Hasta nosotros los betas tememos a que ustedes ataquen en cualquier momento.

—¡Que les quede claro de una maldita vez: no somos _animales_! —una alfa de hermosa cabellera rubia protestó ante el sinfín de comentarios racistas de parte de sus compañeros. Estaba harta de que la llamaran salvaje, asesina y _animal_.

De nuevo el estrepitoso ruido de las protestas se alzó por el auditorio, la bruma de feromonas comenzó a ser más potente y las miradas asesinas aumentaban de tensión. Lance estaba harto de todo aquel asunto, quería que aquel día corriera de maravilla. Pero apenas iniciaba su día y ya podía observar a gente discutiendo entre ella. Ya tenía suficiente con la mordida que palpitaba sin piedad sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Suficiente! —calló Lance, logrando con éxito sus órdenes—. Bien, ahora díganme, ¿cómo fue que comenzaron a discutir?

El alfa de mayor estatura, de nombre Thomas, volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto:

—De la nada los omegas comenzaron a gritarnos «asesinos» y «salvajes».

—¡Pues es toda la verdad, aunque no quieran admitirlo! —señaló la omega que hacía algunos segundos estaba tomando las riendas del asunto.

—¡¿Qué les hace pensar que eso es cierto?! —Thomas mantuvo la iniciativa de proteger a los suyos constantemente, incluso si ello traía como secuelas meterse en serios líos con los omegas—. ¡Dios! ¡Somos seres humanos, como todos ustedes! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que hayan muerto ya varios omegas a manos de los _animales_ , los cuales son a los que realmente deberían culpar! ¡Nosotros también tememos por nuestra vida y seguridad, también ha habido indicios de ataques a alfas jóvenes! ¡Entiendan, por un demonio!

Lance miró a su compañero, quien tenía dibujado en su rostro un agrio sufrimiento de lo que actualmente estaba pasando en su vida. El alfa tenía toda la razón. En aquellos momentos críticos en dónde cualquiera corría el riesgo de ser atacado o asesinado por un galra, lo mejor de todo era que la población se unificara y se protegiera entre ellos. Pero las irracionales disputas entre alfas y omegas hacían de la labor una tarea arduosa. La incertidumbre de los omegas, lamentablemente, vencía la batalla contra la unificación entre castas. Lo cual, era una verdadera lástima para el omega estrella.

—Thomas tiene toda la razón —habló en alto, sin perder la firmeza de su voz—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer actualmente es protegernos entre nosotros los seres humanos y comprendernos los unos a los otros —guio su mirada por los presentes, examinando a estos de pies a cabeza—. Alfas, ustedes tienen la labor de proteger a toda costa a los más débiles y a los omegas que constantemente se sienten indefensos ante los actuales sucesos. Y ustedes, omegas, tienen la obligación de entender a sus compañeros, de escucharlos, de confiar en ellos y de respetar su casta. Son igual a ustedes, y ellos también temen por su seguridad y por su vida. Entre ambos deben cuidarse y protegerse. ¿De acuerdo?

La mayoría de los jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras y órdenes del omega estrella. No obstante, el beta que con anterioridad había admitido que los suyos también temían de los alfas se negó ante lo dicho por Lance.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás diciendo que somos todos iguales a esos salvajes? Perdóname, pero yo nunca voy a cooperar con aquellos que se dejan llevar por sus instintos —opinó al respecto.

Lance frunció el ceño, observando al beta sigilosamente. Claro que podía ubicar al beta entre el cúmulo de estudiantes de Arusia. Se trataba de Frank, un beta que había tenido como antecedentes problemas que involucraban violencia y racismo hacia otros estudiantes. Ya lo había oído con anterioridad hablar mal no sólo de los alfas, sino también de omegas y betas. Incluso había participado en una extraña movilización que tenía como objetivo ir en contra de los gammas —los cuales, en el sincero y honesto punto de vista de Lance, eran personas que necesitaban ser comprendidas más que nada por el resto de las castas—.

Y, finalmente, Lance comprendió el porque del inicio de la disputa entre las castas.

—Déjame adivinar, Frank —comenzó a dirigirse al beta, seguro de lo que diría a continuación—. ¿Tú fuiste el que comenzó a hablar mal de los alfas? ¿No es así?

El antedicho quedó estupefacto ante la acusación del omega. ¿Cómo se atrevía semejante persona a acusarlo de actos indebidos? Apretó los dientes de furia y actuó de inmediato ante las acusaciones de Lance.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acaso me crees capaz de iniciar con este tipo de imputaciones?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que yo soy un maldito racista con el resto de mis amigos?! ¡Estás demente, McClain!

—¡Lance tiene toda la razón! —Thomas retomó sus palabras, señalando a Frank—. ¡Todos aquí hemos sido testigos de tu sucia conducta hacia todos nosotros! ¡Así que no trates de hacerte el inocente y deja de ser indiferente con nosotros, por favor!

—¡¿Qué dices, maldito?! ¡No les he hecho nada, por un demonio! —el beta buscó la manera de defenderse ante la inculpación del alfa; mas fue imposible, debido a que varios betas y omegas se unieron a la causa.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Frank es el único que suele decirnos a algunas de nosotras «putas»! —reconoció una de las omegas que minutos atrás acusaba con rencor a los alfas de ser asesinos, salvajes y animales—. ¡Hay veces en las que incluso nos miras indebidamente!

—¿Es cierto aquello, Frank? —preguntó el omega, viendo por repetida vez al beta a su lado.

—¡N-No es verdad! Además, ¡¿qué te hace pensar que lo que dicen es verdad y que yo soy el que inicie está disputa?! —reclamó Frank, defendiéndose por repetida vez.

—Tú fuiste el que me dijiste que en cualquier momento los alfas perderían el control y matarían a los omegas más cercanos —acusó uno de los betas, harto de las mentiras de su compañero—. Y de ahí, le comenté a los otros betas y ellos le comentaron a los omegas. Y, bueno... de ahí inició la pelea.

El beta quedó estupefacto ante la declaración de su amigo. Nunca pensó que lo traicionaría de aquella manera. Apretó los puños con suma fuerza, listo para protestar ante la acusación de su amigo. No obstante, Lance tomó las palabras y con firmeza soltó:

—Claro que lo sabía, más bien, lo sospechaba. Frank —se dirigió ante el mencionado—, siempre te he estado vigilando. Sé muy bien de tu comportamiento con los demás y de tu carencia de valores ante tus compañeros de Arusia. Ni siquiera sé el porqué de tu elección como el jefe de grupo de tu salón. De seguro fue a base de amenazas, pero tampoco puedo deducir una cosa sin antes tener pruebas de ello. No obstante, Frank, te seguiré vigilando. Y estoy muy seguro de que no te agradaría en lo absoluto que le informara al director de tu comportamiento, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás amenazando?! —la ira invadió al beta por completo, apretando sus puños con suma fuerza en señal de ello.

—No, es una advertencia —decidido, Lance caminó a paso lento y firme hacia el beta. Este último lo rebasaba en estatura, mas eso no fue un impedimento para que Lance mostrara su lugar en Arusia ante Frank—. Otra falta de respeto hacia uno de tus compañeros y te tendrás que ir preparando para dejar Arusia, ¿entendido?

El beta quedó estupefacto ante la “advertencia” de Lance. Nunca en su vida —y mucho menos un omega— lo había amenazado de tal manera. Pero había algo en aquel singular omega que le calaba hasta el alma; no tenía idea de ello, pero sabía que el chico se salía de los estereotipos usuales de un omega normal y corriente. Y aquello, además de asustarle y asombrarle, lo hacía enfadar.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —llamó Lance al resto de los presentes—. ¡Nos organizaremos después! Le explicaré al director lo sucedido y le diré que mueva nuestra reunión para mañana, si es que me lo concede. Regresen a sus clases... y cuídense los unos a los otros. ¡Es todo!

Todos los presentes, más calmados de lo que anteriormente estaban, se esparcieron por el auditorio B y agarraron sus pertenencias para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Menos Frank, quien en su interior invadía una cólera total.

_«¡Semejante pedazo de omega!»_ maldijo a Lance internamente, intentando con desesperación no apretar sus puños de más a tal punto de que la sangre se le escurriera entre sus dedos. Vio al omega estrella salir del auditorio con expresión serena y, sin dudar ni un segundo de más, fue tras él.

—¡Lance! ¡Hey, McClain! —gritó entre los pasillos de Arusia al ver que el omega, a pesar de disimular una pausada caminata, iba demasiado rápido—. ¡Detente! ¡¿Acaso crees que lograrás atemorizarme con tu asquerosa amenaza?!

Lance lo escucho, mas hizo ficticias sus protestas. Ya no quería meterse en más líos con Frank, no era algo que le convenía en aquellos momentos de estrés y desesperación. Ya tenía suficiente con el ataque de Keith, con la mordida que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo y con el anhelo de investigar mucho más sobre los semigalras. Ya era de más tener serios problemas con un beta irresponsable y racista.

—¡Te estoy hablando, desgraciado! —Frank siguió a Lance hasta su locker, en donde lo observó guardar y sacar uno que otro cuaderno y libro. Le estaba sacando de quicio el echo de que el omega siquiera le diera la cara—. ¡Hazme caso de una mal... !

—¡¿Podrías ir a tus clases, Frank Thatcher?! —lo interrumpió Lance con un tono de voz seco y agrio.

—¡No sin antes de aclarar bien las cosas! —contestó sin rodeos, manteniéndose firme ante el chico de casta menor.

—¿Quieres que aclaremos bien las cosas? De acuerdo, pues déjame decirte que aquí el que tiene más autoridad y ventaja soy yo. Como sabrás, hoy en día los omegas nos hemos convertido en la cúspide de la sociedad; y yo creo que tu comportamiento hacia ellos y hacia el resto de las castas se me hace una verdadera falta de respeto, ¿no lo crees? —Lance se expresó estoicamente, sin perder el hilo de sus palabras—. Si no puedes cambiar tu actitud por tus medios, yo pienso que ir con un hombre de autoridad de Arusia te hará cambiar totalmente de opinión. ¿Eso es lo que se tiene que hacer en tu caso, Frank? Soy consiente de que no cambiarás por tus medios. Así que tenlo en mente: otra falta de respeto y te irás de Arusia. Soy la justicia en este colegio y es algo que debes tener en claro.

Tras el sinfín de palabras de parte de Lance, Frank se sintió totalmente ofendido e inclusive humillado. Odiaba como su día se había hundido poco a poco por la arrogancia de un omega y por la de varias personas. Odiaba incluso el echo de que los omegas se habían convertido en la cúspide de la sociedad, arrebatándoles injustamente su lugar a los betas y a los alfas. Según su propio criterio, la sociedad se iba al demonio de poco a poco.

Y, entonces, la ira nació en su interior. Toda esta la junto en un puño carmesí y poderoso. El omega había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso de su desesperación.

—¡Serás hijo de... ! —apretando su puño con fuerza, Frank alzó este al aire con la misión de azotar sin misericordia alguna al omega que se ubicaba frente suyo.

Lance vio como todo iba a una velocidad indescriptible: el puño alzándose sobre los aires y cayendo en picada en dirección hacia él. No sin antes ver como alguien se interponía en el camino.

Frank sintió que su muñeca fue cruelmente sujetada y azotada al resto de los lockers cercanos. Aulló de dolor al sentir el lastimoso golpe contra los casilleros y la sólida mano apretar con dureza su muñeca. Desubicado, guio su mirada al responsable de aquella sucia acción: un alfa de cabellos despeinados y azabaches lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo miraba de manera asesina.

Por el contrario, Lance quedó pasmado al ver la escena frente a él: Keith retenía con fuerza la muñeca de Frank sobre los casilleros, mientras le ofrecía a este último una mirada amenazadora que, al observarla, le helaba la sangre por completo.

—¡Te sugiero que lo dejes en paz! —masculló Keith entre dientes, sin quitar su mirada de encima de Frank.

A pesar de que el miedo amenazaba en su interior, Frank se mostró fuerte ante el alfa frente a él. Rio en expresión de burla y arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por el alfa.

—¡Ja, no me jodas! ¡¿Y qué harás tú, maldito alfa entrometido?! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —ordenó sin alguna pizca de alegría. Estaba asustado, enojado por la situación en la que se encontraba varado.

Pero, para la sorpresa del beta, Keith rugió lo más bajo posible para no llamar la atención de otros; negándose, sorprendentemente, ante la orden del beta. Frank, al apreciar semejante acción, sintió que algo le recorría la columna vertebral. Ver aquel par de ojos asesinos, aquel ceño fruncido y escuchar aquel penetrante rugido lo hizo helar de miedo por completo.

—¡A-Ah, sí! ¡Ok, de acuerdo! ¡Lo dejaré en paz! —expresó entrecortadamente, aterrado de que el alfa pudiera hacerle peores cosas si no accedía a su petición—. ¡Pero, por favor s-suéltame!

Keith, aún no tan convencido de las súplicas del beta, de mala gana soltó la muñeca de Frank y retrocedió un poco. Lance veía asombrado la facilidad con la que Keith había atemorizado al beta frente a él y el terror que Frank había expresado ante el semigalra y su bajo pero aterrador rugido.

_«Entonces... los semigalras causan mucho terror, ¿eh?»_ pensó Lance, asombrado por la escena frente a él.

—¡Agh, si serán unos hijos de perra! ¡Maldito alfa entrometido, deja de lamerle los pies a este suplente del director! —Frank, negándose a disculparse por su sucia actitud, huyó lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar con el objetivo de alejarse del alfa recién llegado.

Lance y Keith observaron como el beta echó a correr por los pasillos con desesperación, al igual que a los pocos estudiantes presentes que se encontraban de pie observando todo lo sucedido —a excepción del pequeño rugido—. Pero, al comprobar que todo había dado a un desenlace, prosiguieron con sus labores.

Cuando todo se volvió más tranquilo, Keith entró en razón. Con el corazón un tanto acelerado, guio su mirada a Lance; quien lo veía estupefacto ante lo que había echo. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, el omega estrella había regresado en si.

—Ehh... Yo... —Keith, rememorando la promesa que había acordado con Lance, trató de justificar su aparición—. Y-Yo alcancé a oler la tensión entre ustedes. Era un olor potente, supuse que algo andaba mal...

Lance no pronunció palabra alguna. Tener a Keith frente a él significaba sólo una cosa: la oportunidad de saber sobre los semigalras. El omega moría por saciar su curiosidad y se había prometido que arriesgaría su promesa con Keith con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Al no ver palabra alguna de parte de Lance, Keith prosiguió con sus palabras:

—Bueno... Yo... aún tengo que cumplir con mi promesa. Hasta luego, Lance...

Sin embargo, antes de que Keith pudiera retirarse del lugar con éxito, Lance lo detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas sin siquiera esperar a que te agradezca por lo que hiciste por mí, Mullet? —habló Lance de manera coqueta, arqueando la ceja derecha y dibujando una sonrisa—. Gracias por tu ayuda. Pero, ¿sabes? No solamente te detuve para agradecerte...

Keith, asombrado por la repentina acción de Lance, se quedó estático en el lugar en el que estaba de pie. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Lance quería o buscaba de él, pero sabía que no era una buena señal. Tragó en seco y, con un poco de dificultad, trató de mantener la calma.

—Eh... Si... ¿Para qué me detuviste? —preguntó con un poco de inquietud.

—Acompáñame a mi salón base, por favor —ordenó de manera pacífica, tratando de no dar indicios de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Keith, desconcertado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir ante la petición del omega estrella. Quería acatar la orden indicada, mas no quería romper su promesa de mantener distancia con Lance. Y, a pesar de que se había acercado a él para defenderlo de un golpe, sabía que tenía que cumplir con su promesa de ahí en adelante por el bienestar de Lance a toda costa.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero... ¿Qué hay de la promesa de alejarme de ti? —el alfa no pudo evitar preguntarle a Lance sobre el qué sucedería con su promesa acordada.

—Olvídala por hoy —dijo Lance sin rodeo alguno. Sujetó la mano del alfa y caminó a paso lento hacia su salón base—. Ven, no hay nadie a esta hora.

Keith, quien no se atrevía a decir alguna palabra más, siguió en silencio al omega que lo guiaba a su salón base. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con desesperación. ¿Qué tenía en mente Lance? ¿Acaso quería reprocharle algo relacionado con el lazo entre ambos? No estaba seguro de ello, pero trató de hacer lo imposible por tranquilizarse. No quería verse como una mala o peligrosa persona frente a Lance.

Caminaron por unos cuantos segundos hasta llegar a su destino. Lance abrió la puerta de su salón base con toda la confianza del mundo; y tal como había mencionado con anterioridad, el salón se encontraba totalmente deshabitado. Keith, aún sin tranquilizarse con totalidad, pudo jurar que el salón le transmitía mucha tranquilidad. Podía detectar aromas como lo eran a café, a cigarro, a menta y a tierra húmeda; pudo deducir que se trataba del aroma que cada uno de los estudiantes poseía y que dejaba impregnado a cualquier sitio al que se encaminaban. No obstante, ninguno de esos aromas era capaz de quedarse impregnada en su memoria a diferencia del aroma dulce de Lance. Ese aroma era distinto al resto desde aquella noche carmesí, cuando la había arruinado en grande.

Lance, con toda la seguridad del mundo, procedió a dejar sus pocas pertenencias sobre el escritorio del profesor y, sin lío alguno, se sentó en este. Keith lo miró estupefacto, ni siquiera sabía si debía tomar asiento en algún lugar del salón.

—Bien... Cuéntame sobre tu día —Lance, quien se había mantenido en silencio al igual que Keith, guío su mirada fría hacia el alfa frente a él.

Keith se extrañó ante la pregunta del omega estrella. Esperaba que Lance protestara o se quejara de algo, nunca creyó que le preguntaría sobre su día. Y, con toda la honestidad del mundo, Keith sabía con claridad que los últimos días no habían ido a su favor. Los días más recientes le hacían la vida miserable; no sólo a él, sino también a Lance.

A pesar de ello, Keith contestó a la pregunta como le fuera posible:

—Eh... Pues, normal... Creo —contestó Keith, pensativo.

—Bien... ¿Y algo importante que hayas hecho el día de ayer? —volvió a preguntar el omega, buscando con desesperación la manera de iniciar su interrogación.

—Bueno... Tú sabes lo que pasó ayer —Keith se mantuvo un tanto pensativo al momento de contestar. No se sentía del todo cómodo al recordar su charla del día anterior con Lance.

—¿En serio? —interrumpió Lance de manera coqueta—. Se me hace extraño que un chico como lo eres tú no se escuche angustiado por lo sucedido el sábado. Verás, tengo curiosidad...

Lance se levantó del escritorio y se encaminó a paso pausado, mirando con sumo esmero al alfa frente a él. Keith, al ver el movimiento del omega estrella, comenzó a detectar en el aire que el sinfín de aromas de aquel salón eran intercambiados por el característico aroma de Lance: a coco y a brisa marina. Y, al sentirlo, supo que no significaba una buena señal. No obstante, curioso de saber a lo que tanto se refería Lance, prosiguió a preguntarle:

—¿De qué tienes curiosidad? —frunció el ceño al momento de preguntar. Sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien, al igual que le decían que el aroma de Lance lo volvería completamente loco; y eso no le agradaba.

—Dime que significa ser un semigalra, Keith —fue directo al grano, sin quitar su característica mirada coqueta y animada. Sabía que aquello no ayudaría del todo, pero quería desvanecer a toda costa la tensión entre ambos—. Tengo curiosidad por saber que significa ser un semigalra. ¿Cómo es ser un semigalra? ¿Cuáles son sus características?

—¡¿Qué?! —Keith se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Lance. Sabía que cumplir a su petición de saber más sobre su especie era un acto suicida; no sólo se pondría en peligro, sino también a toda su familia—. ¿Por qué tendrías curiosidad de eso?

—¿No es obvio, Keith? —Lance arqueó la ceja, poniéndose un poco serio en el acto—. Me marcaste... y yo no tengo ni la menor idea de las consecuencias que tendré muchísimo más adelante al tratarse de un chico como tú. No eres como los demás alfas, eres un animal... No, un semigalra. ¿Qué tal si las secuelas son peores a las secuelas normales? Últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, pero he tratado con desesperación el controlar aquello. Pero, de todos modos, aún no estoy seguro.

—Lance... —Keith, convencido por las palabras de Lance, trató con desespero el no ceder a lo que el omega pedía. Sabía que tenía toda la razón, merecía saberlo; pero, a pesar de ello, aún no estaba listo para sacar información de más. No tenía ni la menor idea de que haría Lance con aquella información a la mano—. Sé que tus razones para saber son totalmente justificadas, pero no puedo darte información de mi especie... Aún no.

Lance, quien creía que sus palabras habían ocasionado en Keith algún impacto, sintió que la desesperación y la ira gobernaban sus adentros al escuchar las palabras del alfa. Quería saber sobre los semigalras, quería saber a qué se enfrentaba. Pero, sin Keith queriendo decir palabra alguna, no podía solucionar nada. Así que decidió llegar a extremos.

—¡Entonces demuéstramelo! —explotó, harto de cargar con un lazo sin siquiera saber las verdaderas secuelas de este—. ¡Demuéstrame lo que es ser un semigalra, aquí y ahora!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Lance?! —Keith se mantuvo firme, luchando con sus instintos para evitar que estos reaccionaran a las gélidas órdenes del omega.

—¡Me escuchaste fuerte y claro, Kogane! —el omega caminó a paso firme hacia Keith y jaló del cuello de su playera—. ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un lazo sin siquiera saber que consecuencias tendré al tratarse de un semigalra como el responsable de esta mordida! ¡Si no me lo vas a decir, entonces demuéstramelo! ¡Vamos Keith, deja fluir tus instintos!¡Vamos!

—¡Basta! —Keith quitó las manos de Lance que sujetaban el cuello de su camiseta con algo de brusquedad. No sólo las palabras del omega lo hacían perder el control, sino también su potente aroma a coco y a brisa marina que desprendía este. Sentir y olfatear al omega a una corta distancia era un acto suicida. Y Keith no quería volver a perder los estribos.

Al tomar una distancia segura, Keith regresó su vista hacia Lance; quien, en aquel momento, se había tranquilizado y había suavizado su mirada. Al comprobar que Lance lo veía con atención, Keith tomó la palabra:

—Lance, escúchame bien... —comenzó—. Sé muy bien que estás desesperado por todo lo que está ocurriendo. Créeme, yo igual. No sé qué tengo que hacer ahora, es la primera vez que estoy tan involucrado con un omega como nunca antes lo había estado. Pero, juntarnos sólo por el echo de querer sacar información de mi especie no es seguro ni para ti ni para mí en estos momentos. No sólo nos estamos poniendo a nosotros en peligro, sino a más gente. Además, no quiero dejar que mi lado galra tome el dominio de mi cuerpo; sino, no seré aceptado por la sociedad y viviré atemorizando a todos y estaré bajo constante amenaza. Así que, por favor, trata de entender eso. Así que te pido de todo corazón que mantengamos nuestra promesa de mantener distancia a pie, ya que estar a tu lado ha sido una tortura para mí... Y te pido también que pongas de tu parte con eso.

Sin más, Keith salió del salón base de Lance a paso lento, aunque un tanto inquieto por las acciones de Lance. Por otra parte, el omega se había mantenido estético ante las palabras de Keith. ¿Qué? ¿Era en serio? ¿Poner de su parte al mantener la distancia sin siquiera saber qué demonios era un semigalra? Chasqueó la lengua enfadado por las palabras de Keith.

_«¡¿Poner de mi parte?! ¡Tú eres el que debe poner de su parte, maldito infeliz!»_ le fue imposible pensar.

. . .

  
Las clases de Lance habían transcurrido con normalidad. No obstante, los pensamientos del omega estrella se desviaban a las previas palabras dichas por Keith.

_“Y te pido también que pongas de tu parte con eso”._

  
Aún se encontraba molesto por ello. No se le hacían justas las palabras que Keith había escogido decir en aquel momento de tensión. Lance lo había interpretado como a un intento fallido de Keith de victimizarse por lo ocurrido aquella noche en el salón de fiestas. Sabía del todo que no, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No obstante, a pesar de hostigarse por repetidas veces con aquellos pensamientos, hizo hasta lo imposible por poner atención a sus clases de aquel día.

Pasado el horario de clases, Lance se reunió con sus dos amigos confidentes: Pidge y Hunk. El ocaso caía sobre la cafetería de Arusia, trayendo consigo sus cálidos colores. El omega no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Keith, además de que su estrés por no conseguir información sobre los semigalras había acrecentado de más.

Lance no tenía idea de que hacer de ahí en adelante. Quería buscar una solución a su problema, quería saber a qué se estaba enfrentando. Y el echo de que no tuviera siquiera una mínima idea de lo que era un semigalra, lo inquietaba de más. La mordida no había dejado de punzarle desde hacía días. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a prevalecer todo ese asunto? ¿Viviría condenado con un semigalra por el resto de su miserable vida? El simple echo de pensarlo lo ponía de nervios.

—Amigo, ¿todo bien? —el beta, quien ya había estado observando el inusual comportamiento de Lance, preguntó al omega.

—No, no lo estoy... —Lance había dejado caer su rostro sobre la mesa, sintiéndose decaído sin saber que hacer—. ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡No quería que todo esto pasara! ¡Y sé que puedo solucionarlo por mi cuenta, pero necesito de un experto en _animales_ para esto!

Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas, totalmente inquietos por la situación de Lance.

—Oye, Lance —tomó la palabra la alfa, la cual se veía intranquila—. Si dices que un animal te atacó y además dijiste que el responsable era Keith... ¿No estarías deduciendo que él es un _animal_?

El corazón de Lance se había detenido por completo. ¿Desde cuándo había sido tan distraído para soltar la información con facilidad? Y lo más importante, ¿qué podía hacer para no involucrar de más a Keith?

_«¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Buscar la manera de no involucrar a Keith?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me preocuparía ese idiota ahora mismo?!»_ pensó Lance, indignado de que se preocupara por la seguridad de Keith aunque muy en el fondo no le importara siquiera. Pero sabía muy bien la razón del porqué: el lazo lo detenía por completo. Y si hubiera sido por él, Keith no estaría en la escuela en aquellos instantes.

—Si, Pidge tiene razón —opinó Hunk, un poco aterrado—. Porque me puse a pensar en lo que nos dijiste el día anterior y es cierto. Nos señalaste ambas cosas.

Lance estaba consiente de que sus dos amigos no eran unos estúpidos. Sabía que si trataba de contradecirlos no iba a llevarse la victoria. Pidge era muy inteligente y sabía elegir con sabiduría sus palabras. El omega estrella no tenía de otra mas que admitir la verdad. Suspiró hondo y soltó:

—Muy bien, tienen razón: Keith es un _animal_ —a pesar de admitirlo, Lance no soltaría absolutamente toda la información. Se negaba a hacerlo.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible eso?! —Hunk alzó ambos brazos, confundido por tal revelación—. ¡Es humano! ¡No tiene apariencia de _animal_ y casi nunca lo veo discutiendo con otros alfas! Bueno, últimamente... ¡Pero de todos modos!

—Hunk —Pidge miró al beta de manera pesada—, ¿acaso no te pones a pensar que varios _animales_ ya han roto las reglas desde hace mucho? Seguramente rompieron también la regla de no aparearse con un humano, es obvio.

—¿Quieres decir que hay muchos _animales_ mitad humanos en la ciudad? —dedujo el beta, petrificando a Lance en el momento.

Lance, escuchando aquellas palabras, comenzó a unir piezas. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Keith no quería soltar información? Simple: por su seguridad y por la de su familia. Aunque, tampoco podía estar seguro si tenía hermanos. Además, uno de sus padres sería un galra y el otro un humano; no obstante, el galra recibiría cadena perpetua por el crimen cometido y el humano sesenta años de prisión por ceder a ello y mantenerlo oculto por años. Pero, ¿qué hubiera más semigalras en la ciudad? Eso sí lo aterraba.

—No... —soltó involuntariamente—. No puede haber más _animales_ de ese tipo en la ciudad...

—Estén o no, estamos poniendo en peligro la vida de los estudiantes al no reportar tu accidente con Keith —Pidge acomodó sus anteojos en la puente de su nariz, deduciendo posibles secuelas al tener a Keith en libertad—. Lance, ¡tienes que reportar a ese _animal_!

—Su nombre es Keith —corrigió involuntariamente, apretando su puño de coraje ante el acto—. Y no, no lo voy a reportar. Yo puedo arreglármelas.

—¡La única razón por la cual no reportas a Keith es por tu descarado lazo! ¡Tenemos que revertirlo! —aclamó furiosa la alfa, sin estar convencida de que Lance pudiera arreglárselas por sus medios.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —explotó Lance—. ¡Es por eso qué necesito la información sobre esos _animales_ , no creo que las secuelas de sus mordidas y lazos sean semejantes a la de los humanos! ¡Pero no encuentro información alguna por ningún lado!

—¡Chicos, calma! —Hunk se interpuso entre la discusión de ambos. Si dejaba que la discusión siguiera su flujo, Pidge perdería el control y Lance pondría su faceta más dura—. Miren, yo también siento que lo mejor es reportarlo. Podríamos hacerlo Pidge y yo, es...

—No —insistió el omega estrella, mientras la mordida comenzaba a punzarle—. Confíen en mí. O al menos denme una semana para hacerlo por mi cuenta, ¡por favor!

El omega estrella miró suplicante a sus dos amigos. Era consiente de que a ambos chicos no les convencía su decisión, pero no podía batallar contra el lazo por más que lo intentara.

—Por favor... —volvió a suplicar al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna.

—Bien, ¡de acuerdo! ¡Una semana, McClain! —señaló amenazante Pidge, sin estar convencida de su decisión.

—Confiamos en ti, Lance. Sabemos que no es la primera vez que tratas con un alfa, pero sí con un _animal_ —el beta sobó con desespero su frente, pero prosiguió con sus palabras—. Así que estaremos ahí para ti. No hagas que nos lamentamos de esta decisión.

—Muy bien, lo prometo —Lance alzó su mano derecha, en señal de juramento—. El único problema es que no sé en dónde puedo sacar información para saber más sobre los _animales_ mitad humano, no hay nada en internet y seguramente tampoco hay en la biblioteca...

Hunk y Pidge se quedaron pensando un rato al respecto. Se les hacía muy raro el echo de que Altea careciera de la información sobre _animales_ mitad humano. Hubiera registros de estos o no, al menos tenían que contar con algo a la mano para informar que serían esos seres si realmente existieran. De todos modos, no se extrañaban de eso: nunca antes habían oído sobre los _animales_ mitad humanos.

Después de tanto pensar, Pidge pensó en una idea:

—¡Ya sé! —aclamó—. ¿Por qué no vas con el profesor Shiro y le preguntas sobre el incidente? Él fue el que te sacó del baño, debe saber algo.

Lance abrió sus ojos al más no poder. Era cierto, Shirogane Takashi podía ser la solución a su problema. Él siempre le aclaraba dudas y tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas. Estaba seguro de que él lo ayudaría.

—¡Bien pensado, Pidge! —soltó asombrado el omega estrella—. ¡Iré de una vez con él para aclarar mis dudas!

Pidge y Hunk, atónitos ante las palabras de Lance, vieron como su amigo se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas y a encaminarse a paso veloz hacia el profesor Shirogane. Ambos chicos se habían quedado atrás.

—¡H-Hey, espéranos! —exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, mientras se apresuraban a guardar sus pertenencias dentro de sus mochilas.

Lance caminó a paso veloz por los pasillos de Arusia buscando el salón de su profesor. Había rememorando las palabras del director, las cuales resaltaban la preocupación de Shiro hacia la seguridad de Lance; y, al recordar aquello, el omega estrella sonrió con esmero.

Había arribado al piso en donde usualmente se encontraba su profesor. Caminó tranquilo por los pasillos hasta que reconoció el pasillo en el que se ubicaba el salón de Shirogane Takashi. Feliz, disminuyó su velocidad y caminó pacíficamente por el inicio del pasillo. No obstante, un movimiento frente a él lo detuvo en seco. Rápidamente, Lance se oculto tras la pared más cercana. Se asomó con sigiles por esta para apreciar qué se había movido frente a él: se trataba de la puerta que daba acceso al salón de Shiro, de donde salieron este último y Keith Kogane.

Lance no podía creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban en aquel santiamén.

_«¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos están Keith y Shiro juntos?!»_ le fue inevitable preguntarse al apreciar semejante escena. No era posible, él necesitaba de Shiro. Además, él nunca había visto a Keith ser muy cercano a Shiro. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas habían empezado a ser así? Pues a como daba la situación desde el día sábado, no le extrañaba que las cosas se volvieran más extrañas con el pasar de los días.

Observó con atención como su profesor se encaminaba junto a Keith hacia los escalones para salir del edificio. Sin embargo, Lance aún ansiaba tener una charla con Shiro; pero, al ver a su profesor junto a Keith, le fue inevitable preguntarse el porqué. Y, con la curiosidad consumiéndolo al más no poder, siguió con sigilo al par de chicos.

Keith y Shiro discutían entre ellos mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento para recoger el auto de Shiro. Lance los seguía desde la distancia, tratando de hacer lo irrealizable para que su espionaje no fuera descubierto. Observó como ambos llegaban a uno de los autos del estacionamiento y accedían a subir en este. Shiro se encargó de encender el motor y dar inicio al recorrido hacia un lugar totalmente desconocido para Lance.

El omega miró como el auto abandonaba Arusia y lo dejaba atrás. Si no pensaba en algo en los siguientes quince segundos, los perdería de vista para siempre. No obstante, un chico en bicicleta salía de Arusia para dirigirse a su residencia; y Lance al verlo, se le vino a la mente una idea.

—¡Hey, tú! —llamó la atención del chico, quien se extrañó de las palabras del omega—. ¡Préstame tu bicicleta, te la regresaré mañana!

El chico no tuvo ni el mínimo tiempo para protestar, ya que Lance había abandonado Arusia con la bicicleta a su disposición. Ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para regresar a casa sin su bicicleta.

Por otro lado, Pidge y Hunk salieron a paso veloz de Arusia; sólo para apreciar como su amigo los dejaba atrás montado en una bicicleta azul rey que seguía sin cansancio al auto albino de Shirogane Takashi. Pidge, al verlo a la distancia, gritó para llamar la atención de su amigo:

—¡Lance! ¡Espera!

—¡Vamos, Pidge! —Hunk, quien había agarrado la bicicleta con la que solía arribar al campus, llamó la atención de la joven alfa—. ¡Si nos quedamos aquí parados, los perderemos de vista! ¡Vamos, sube!

Pidge, un poco confundida por la situación en la que se encontraba varada, subió a la parte trasera de la bicicleta. Ya ambos montados en esta, Hunk comenzó a pedalear en dirección a la bicicleta azul.

Lance trataba de seguirles el paso a ambos chicos, pero ir montado en bicicleta era una completa desventaja si se le comparaba con un vehículo albino. Cuando se encontró con el tránsito de Altea, el sol había comenzado a descender por el horizonte cada vez más y había traído consigo sus fríos y apagados tonos. Al apreciarlo, Lance estuvo consciente de que debía acelerar el paso. Ya no era seguro estar a tales horas de la noche solo por la ciudad con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pasado unos minuto, el tránsito en Altea disminuyó casi por completo. Y al hacerlo, Lance pudo seguirles el paso a Keith y a Shiro sin dificultad alguna; bueno, casi, ya que tenía que pedalear con fuerza para estar más o menos a la par de ambos chicos. Además de que tenía que hacer lo posible para no ser visto por Keith y Shiro.

El omega estrella siguió el vehículo albino por unos cuantos minutos más hasta arribar a una parte boscosa. Los árboles se alzaban a sus colaterales mientras avanzaba por la carretera de aquel sitio. No estaba perdido del todo, Lance contaba con una muy buena memoria y coordinación y sabía con exactitud el camino de regreso a su residencia. Para ubicar sitios era bueno, mas no para rememorar a las personas con las que pasaba una mísera de segundo charlando.

Observó como el auto albino se desviaba del camino central en dirección al sombrío bosque. Aquello inquieto y sorprendió a la vez al omega estrella, quien se detuvo al momento para ver cuáles serías las siguientes acciones que tomarían ambos chicos. Alcanzó a divisar como Shiro y Keith bajaban del auto y, a la par del uno y el otro, caminaron hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Lance no dudó ni un segundo más en adentrarse hacia los colosales árboles.

Lance tomó la distancia necesaria para que no fuera detectado por los dos chicos que se adentraban cada vez más hacia las profundidades del bosque. Caminó despacio, mas hizo lo posible para acelerar el paso. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, le aterraba estar ahí pero a la vez le era una experiencia divertida. Adentrarse hacia lo desconocido era algo que desde pequeño le dejaba los pelos de punta y la adrenalina al máximo.

Pasado unos dos minutos, vio como Shiro y Keith descendían por una pequeña bajada; y Lance, al verlo, redujo su velocidad. Se ocultó entre los árboles al escuchar que varias voces comenzaban a surgir del bosque. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se escondió detrás de un árbol y se asomó hacia donde Keith y Shiro habían descendido. Y lo que vió lo horrorizó por completo: un grupo de galras practicaba combate mano a mano entre ellos, riendo y empujándose con toda la brusquedad del mundo posible. Pero cuando el omega apreció como uno de ellos se volvía humano, pudo llegar a una aterradora conclusión: se trataban de semigalras.

—¡Hemos vuelto, chicos! —escuchó a Shiro aclamar con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?

—¡Oh, de maravilla! ¡Vencí a Allura en un combate mano a mano! —escuchó decir a un chico un poco mayor que él.

—En realidad, Allura le ganó a Rolo tres veces consecutivas —oyó corregir a una afeminada voz. Muy atractiva, por cierto.

El omega estrella escuchó como reían al unísono entre ellos. Y al ver y escuchar lo que tenía frente a él, lo horrorizaba por completo. Las deducciones de Pidge no estaban incorrectas; al contrario de las suyas, que si estaban en su mayoría erróneas. Pidge tenía toda la razón: habían más semigalras en Altea.

Horrorizado, Lance retrocedió lentamente con el objetivo de alejarse de aquel lugar; pero en un movimiento falso, delató su presencia al pisar accidentalmente una rama que ya hacía bajo sus pies. Lance sintió que su piel se tornaba pálida ante el ruido que había hecho, y más al observar como uno de los semigalras giraba velozmente su cabeza hacia sus alrededores, en busca de lo que había ocasionado aquel misterioso ruido. Lance no permaneció más tiempo ahí, dió media vuelta con la mayor rapidez posible y corrió desenfrenado colina arriba.

—Oigan, ¿escucharon eso? —escuchó decir a uno de los semigalras, seguramente al que había visto percatarse del ruido que había hecho.

Lance corrió a todo pulmón, mientras las hojas de los árboles bajo sus pies crujían a cada paso que daba el omega estrella. Su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente, el miedo amenazaba en desatarse en su interior y sus instintos sobreprotectores de omega y supervivencia se habían activado al instante. Sentía que sus pies se volvían pesados a cada paso que daba, y más cuando escuchó ruidos sobre su cabeza. Volteó hacia arriba, viendo cómo las hojas de los árboles caían con brusquedad debido a que alguien brincaba con rapidez sobre las ramas de los árboles. Lance dedujo al instante que uno de los semigalras le seguía el paso. Estaba perdido, era su fin.

El omega pegó un grito enorme al ver cómo de los árboles brincaba con horror un semigalra y se abalanzaba encima de Lance. Ambos chicos rodaron por el suelo boscoso por unos instantes, hasta que el semigalra recobró el equilibrio y se puso al instante de pie. El cuerpo de Lance había comenzado a temblar en su totalidad; el omega estrella estaba asustado, horrorizado del semigalra que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

—¡¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí, humano?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, eh?! —gritó con fulgor el semigalra hacia Lance, con la cólera corriendo por sus venas al presenciar que un intruso había entrado en el territorio de su familia.

—¡Lo siento, fue un accidente! ¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó Lance entre sollozos, mientras hallaba la manera de escapar de aquel monstruo.

—¡Tus disculpas me valen una reverenda mierda! —tras aquel desgarrador grito, Lance pudo presenciar al semigalra frente a él: contaba con un grande y albino mechón que caía sobre su rostro, su piel era malva con manchas moradas y contaba con brazos musculosos, tenía ojos bajos y contaba con una nariz recta. Parecía un galra por completo—. ¡Este territorio está prohibido para los humanos como tú! ¡Te lo volveré a repetir, humano asqueroso! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y cómo es qué llegaste?!

Lance había aumentado sus lágrimas y el miedo corría por cada parte de su cuerpo. Los gritos de aquel semigalra lo aterrorizaba por completo, además de que la apariencia de este lo inquietaba aún más. Sabía que no saldría ileso de aquel lío, y más con el semigalra que tenía junto a él.

—¡En serio, perdóname! ¡Por favor, déjame ir, no me hagas nada! —volvió a suplicar por su vida.

—¡Te voy a matar! —aulló de ira el semigalra, inflando su pecho y preparándose para atacar.

—¡No! —aulló de terror el omega, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos en señal de autodefensa—. ¡Por favor, no!

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito infeliz! —el semigalra aumentó el tono de sus gritos y se avalanzó hacia Lance con brusquedad. No obstante, alguien lo sujetó con firmeza y lo aventó unos cuantos metros lejos del alcance de Lance. Ambos chicos rodaron y se levantaron a una velocidad indescriptible. El semigalra, estupefacto por aquel acto, miró al responsable de aquel empuje: se trataba de Keith, quien había dejado salir su lado galra—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Keith?!

—¡Deja en paz al humano, Rolo! —amenazó Keith, haciendo uso de su voz con el objetivo te atemorizar a Rolo.

—¡¿Tienes algún maldito problema, idiota?! —uso su voz Rolo, enfadado por las acciones de su hermano—. ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo que el humano sabe de nuestro escondite?! ¡Tenemos que matarlo, Keith!

—¡No si yo estoy aquí para impedirlo! —volvió a amenazar Keith, quien se veía pequeño a comparación de Rolo.

Lance veía con horror a los dos semigalras peleando frente a él. Pudo deducir que el tal Rolo se trataba de un alfa, debido al uso de su voz hacia Keith. Quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a Keith interponerse entre él y el semigalra para defenderlo de lo que al parecer era su propia familia. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como dos figuras más llegaban al lugar en dónde se encontraba. Se trataba de dos chicas semigalras. Una tenía melena rubia, atada en dos coletas; mientras que la otra contaba con un cabello albino y curvilíneo. Ambas veían estupefactas la escena frente a ellas, mientras le dirigían pequeñas miradas al aterrado omega que ya hacía en el suelo boscoso.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó la de melena albina, mirando consecutivas veces al tembloroso omega—. ¡¿Qué hace un humano aquí?!

—¡Rolo, Keith, alto! —trató de calmar la semigalra de las dos coletas, mirando confundida a sus dos hermanos pelear entre ellos.

Ambos semigalras se retenían el uno al otro con sus manos, mostrándose entre ellos sus afilados colmillos. Keith veía a Rolo con mucho odio y enojo, el alfa estaba dispuesto a tener una batalla sanguinaria contra su hermano si aquello garantizaba la seguridad de Lance. Por el contrario, Rolo se encontraba molesto por las acciones que su hermano menor estaba tomando en aquellos instantes. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por un humano?

—¡Trata de golpearme todo lo que quieras, Keith! —gruñó Rolo, aplicando más fuerza en sus dos manos para retener la fuerza de Keith—. ¡Sabes que yo soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Con tu voz no vas a impedir que le haga daño a ese humano! ¡Se lo merece por entrar a territorio prohibido!

—¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Aquí nadie saldrá ileso ni asesinado! —gruñó el joven alfa, en contestación a las fríos palabras de Rolo.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por mantener a salvo a este humano?! —Rolo dió un pequeño vistazo al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, temblando y llorando de miedo. Y, al verlo, entendió todo con claridad—. Espera... ¿Acaso él... ?

—¡Te lo volveré a dejar en claro, Rolo! ¡Aléjate de... !

—¡BASTA!

Una poderosa voz sonó por encima de las cabezas de ambos semigalras. Se trataba de una voz tan fuerte y poderosa que incluso le calaba los huesos a Rolo y a Keith; quienes incluso, tras escucharla, dejaron de retenerse el uno al otro y retrocedieron para evitar atacarse una vez más y cumplir con la orden indicada.

De la copa de los árboles, aterrizó un colosal y monstruoso semigalra que rebasaba en estatura a todos los semigalras jóvenes que se encontraban presentes en aquel instante. Al aterrizar frente a Lance, se enderezó hasta quedar completamente de pie. Lance, aterrado, observó con atención al semigalra frente a él y pudo apreciar los rasgos con los que contaba: un copete albino, una nariz fina y la cicatriz que pasaba por encima de la puente de su nariz.

—¿S-Shiro... ? —con la voz temblorosa, pudo apenas soltar al reconocer al semigalra que se cernía frente a él. Verlo en aquel estado era de las cosas más aterradoras que pudo haber visto en su vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —con una voz firme y seria, Shiro procedió a cuestionar al omega estrella.

—Y-Yo... R-Realmente lo siento... Y-Yo quería hablar c-contigo... —soltó entrecortadamente, con una voz temblorosa—. P-Por favor, lo siento...

—¡Shiro, ese omega nos vio entrenar! —se entrometió Rolo, aún con la ira corriendo por sus venas—. ¡Hay que matarlo para que no haya testigos!

—¡Que no! ¡No lo vas a lastimar! ¡Shiro, debe de haber otra solución! —propusó Keith, buscando la manera de que Lance saliera vivo del asunto.

Shiro miraba atentamente al indefenso omega estrella que temía por la decisión que el semigalra pudiera tomar por las consecuencias de haber entrado a zona prohibida. No lo había echo con intención, o tal vez si; ni siquiera él estaba tan seguro de eso. Lo único que quería era tener una charla con su profesor; quien, sorprendente, también había resultado ser un semigalra.

—¡Shiro! —llamaron al unísono ambos alfas.

—¡SILENCIO! —calló el alfa mayor, logrando automáticamente que la orden se acatara como era debido.

Cuando todo se quedó en total silencio y Shiro pudo comprobar que ya nadie diría otra palabra más, comenzó a decir su decisión:

—Lance, no está nada bien lo que hiciste de venir hasta acá y averigüar lo que hacemos. Pones en riesgo a nuestra manada. Sin embargo, lo dejaré pasar esta vez —comenzó a decir el alfa mayor.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó Rolo, nada contento de la decisión de Shiro.

—¡Rolo! —calló Shiro, sin terminar de hablar—. Pero sólo te voy a advertir una cosa: vuelves a poner un pie en nuestro territorio y no dudaré en acabar contigo. ¿Entendiste?

Lance quedó petrificado ante la decisión del alfa, sintiendo que su alma lo abandonaba en aquel instante. Keith, tras escuchar aquello, quedó estupefacto y protestó inmediatamente:

—¡Pero... Shiro!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —estalló el alfa mayor, viendo de manera asesina al joven Keith—. ¡Saben muy bien que el líder de la manada soy yo y que deben tener muy en cuenta de quien toma las decisiones aquí soy yo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

En respuesta, Keith bajó la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros. No podía hacer nada ante la autoridad de su manada, no contaba con aquel derecho. Ni siquiera Rolo, quien no protestó más de ahí en adelante.

—¡Ahora sal de aquí y no vuelvas más! ¡¿Oíste?! —Shiro dirigió toda su atención a Lance y amenazó a este último en el acto.

Lance asintió ante las órdenes del alfa y, levantándose lo más rápido posible, corrió a toda velocidad lejos de aquel lugar sin la intención de volver a la zona prohibida en algún futuro. Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al lugar en donde había dejado la bicicleta azul. Al estar de pie junto a ella, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y comenzó a lamentarse de su decisión de haber seguido a Shiro y a Keith.

_«¡Nunca más! ¡Basta! ¡Habrá otros medios para informarse! ¡Calma!»_ se dijo internamente, tratando de consolarse por lo anterior sucedido. Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando terminó de llorar y, agarrando la bicicleta, se alejó de aquella zona con la intención de nunca jamás regresar.

Ya había tenido suficiente ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, antes que nada espero y se encuentren en buenas condiciones. La situación por la que estamos pasando es muy grave y lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos dentro de casa, tomar medidas de prevención y mantener la calma.
> 
> Espero y la estén pasando de maravilla.
> 
> Ahora sí. Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué tardaste dos meses en actualizar?
> 
> Bien, iré en orden. Primero, había dado inicia a mi quinto y último parcial y pues quería ponerme las pilas en cuanto comenzó. En ese entonces, me bloque por completo y pues apenas y podía avanzar en el capítulo. Y luego, fue lo de la cuarentena y el trabajo en Classroom me tenía hostigada. Fue muy duro entregar proyectos, tareas, entre otras cosas (y eso que todavía no acabo). 
> 
> Y bueno, esas fueron las razones por las cuales no actualicé. Perdónenme por tardar tanto, pero no era mi intención. No quiero abandonar este fic, amo mucho escribir en él.
> 
> ¡Y bueno! ¿Qué opinan del capítulo y qué creen que pase más adelante? Me gusta leer sus comentarios.
> 
> 9917 palabras en este capítulo, toda una travesía para escribir esto :'v
> 
> ¡Y bueno, eso es todo por el capítulo! No puedo decirles que actualizaré la próxima semana, me bloqueo, hago otras cosas y los capítulos son muy largos. Así que lo único que les pido es paciencia, por favor.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: “Vrepit Sa”.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
> —𝓚𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓾🍁


End file.
